The New Deputy
by Emma Barrows
Summary: When Deputy Emma Dawes comes to Washoe and joins the Sherriff's department, she encounters the antics of the calls , but is she hiding something?
1. First Impressions

The New Deputy

Chapter One-First Impressions.

Washoe County Sheriff's Department

I stood outside the Washoe County sheriff's department briefing room. I took a deep breath. I had been transferred here from Carson City to replace the deputy who had perished recently. My warm mahogany brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. A few shorter strands had come loose and hung against my cheeks softly. My hazel brown eyes were framed by light blue eye shadow. My cheeks were naturally rosy, so I didn't really need to use blush. In my ears were small diamond stud earrings that glittered softly in the ceiling panel lights. I was already dressed in the light khaki short sleeve shirt with dark camel colored pocket flaps on the shirt. My badge was pinned on the left side of my breast pocket, my name tag on the right. The slacks were a matching khaki color with a darker camel stripe up the leg. The lapels were the same coloring. Around my waist was my dark leather holster, which held my gun, pepper spray, keys , and handcuffs. I had heard how this group was completely nuts, and Carson City felt it could use some stability. I inhaled and grabbed the door knob, turning it and pushed open the door. I stuck my head in and smiled.

"Hi. Is there a Lieutenant Jim Dangle here?" I said softly, standing in the doorway with my thumbs hooked into the belt loop on my waist. All talk ceased and 16 pairs of eyes looked in my direction. There were eight of them in the briefing room.

A man with short blondish hair and a mustasche raised his hand slightly. He was wearing glasses. His blue eyes were on mine. And instead of slacks, he was wearing shorts and black shoes.

"I'm Lieutenant Dangle. Can we help you?" he asked.

"I'm Deputy Emma Dawes. I'm new from Carson City," I said brightly.

"Oh yes, the transfer," He turned to the others sitting eating doughnuts. "This is the new deputy from Carson City. Emma, this is Deputy Jonesy, Garcia, Weigel, Johnson, Junior and Kimball."

Murmured 'hello's' went around. I closed the door behind me and stood in between a man with dark sunglasses on his eyes, matching a dark mustasche as well, and a blue kevlar vest over his uniform and a woman with dark brown hair in a braid. The woman gave me a friendly smile. The man named Junior leaned into me.

"You don't have any abnormalities that we should know of do you?" he implied.

"Such as?" I asked, with an amused expression, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, a weiner for one thing,"

I stiffled a snort of laughter and recovered quickly. "No,"

Junior nodded and we all turned our attention onto Lt. Dangle, who was watching me intently, before turning to the rest of us and began speaking.

"Ok. Who remembers the heist last week with the 145 pounds of crack and meth?"

Everyone nodded .

"Well Mr. Lawrence just got released on bail and he's now parading around in a woman's tutu on Rilen Avenue on the corner. We just got a call in from a neighbor,"

"Does that man ever get a clue?" asked Deputy Johnson, a lovely but well busted blond haired woman.

"Apparently not. Maybe this time he got a sex change," Deputy Weigel said rolling her eyes and looked back at Lt. Dangle. She was a tall thin woman, with dark hair cut like a man's.

Lt. Dangle looked at her for a moment without saying anything.

"I would hope that you would take a page out of his book," he replied then turned to Deputy Garcia and Jonesy. I smothered a bought of laughter and focused my attention on Lt. Dangle. "Garcia and Jonesy, you're on the Tacos, Tacos, Tacos duty. Dismissed. Um, Deputy Dawes can you please remain?" Garcia and Jonesy shook my hand, welcoming me to the department. Johnson and Kimball all did the same, but when Weigel passed me, she gave me a funny look before heading out. I watched after her curiously, but I turned and headed up to where Lt. Dangle stood behind a wooden podium with the Washoe County shield on it in light blue.

"Since you're new, I'd like to see what you've got. You can partner up with me for now," He said.

"Sounds good. May I ask what is wrong with Weigel?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a moment before responding. "You get used to her. She's a fucking retard."

Lt. Dangle and I headed out and we climbed into one of the black and white cruisers. The camera guy, who had been filming us from the gecko climbed in back. It was a little unnerving to have the camera's on me like this but I managed to relax once Lt. Dangle pulled out of the parking lot and we began our shift.

"So, Emma. Why did Carson City send you here exactly?" Lt. Dangle asked me as he gently pressed the brake for a red light.

"Um, I think it was because they heard about you guys so much, they wanted to send someone on the outside in. But trust me I'm not a spy. I actually wanted to leave," I admitted earnestly.

Lt. Dangle looked at me. I couldn't tell what his expression was behind his dark sunglasses, but I kept my expression neutral.

"Oh ok so you're not like here to replace anyone of us right? Cause I'd gladly put up Weigel," he said.

"No," I said chuckling.

There was a silence before he muttered "Shit".

"What do I think of Deputy Dawes?" asked Garcia and looked at Jonesy, who was leaning against the front of their cruiser. "I think she's really nice."

"Yeah. She's pretty hot. Much better than Kimball." Jonesy admitted.

"Yeah. But Kimball might try and come onto her," Garcia replied, the sunlight catching his sunglasses looking at Jonesy.

"True. We might have to alert her to the lesiban on the force," Jonesy admitted.

"Deputy Dawes is certainly a breath of fresh air," Deputy Kimball said. "She's a fresh face."

"She's a whore," Weigel muttered. "Like we already have a whore on the team and now a new one comes on. There's probably going to be a whore fight."

Kimball looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Are you jealous?"

"No…why would I be?" Weigel said laughing, but it was forced and seemed to be fake.

Kimball just shook her head.

A call came in on the radio. There was a domestic disturbance at a trailer park. Lt. Dangle pressed the button on his radio, which was clipped to his lapel. "10-4,"

"Ok we get this address a lot. This is Ti Ti," Lt. Dangle explained to me. I nodded as he pulled up in front of a white trailer home where a colored woman with elongated boobies swayed as she animatedly pointed to the trailer. Lt. Dangle quickly put the car in drive and we hopped out, the camera guy right behind us.

"Ti Ti, calm down…what's going on?" Lt. Dangle asked her , holding one arm out to calm her, his hand palm outward while one hand was on his knight stick. She was crying and began speaking.

"My babies daddy is in the trailer, but I told him to get the fuck out! He don't wanna leave! I even issued a restraining order!" Ti Ti shouted. She turned her eyes onto me. "You're a woman he'll probably listen to you since you're so hot! He likes hot babes!"

Ti Ti reached out to grab my arm, but Lt. Dangle used his knight stick to deflect her. "Do not touch her Ti Ti!. Sir? Come out of the trailer now!" Lt. Dangle said drawing out his gun. I did the same thing, standing in an isoceles firing position toward the door to the trailer. Just then, there were shots fired. Lt. Dangle and I quickly dove behind the cruiser, my gun aimed over the back trunk. I began firing shots back. Ti Ti had dove to the ground, wailing and covering her head with her hands. Suddenly, a black man came out holding a shotgun. I narrowed my eyes as he focused his attention on Lt. Dangle.

"Sir! Put down your gun!" he shouted at him, keeping his own gun trained on him. I got an idea and keeping myself crouched, I began moving slowly around Lt. Dangle. I placed a hand on his back as I crept around him. "What are you doing?" he whispered as I reached the front of the car, but still well hidden.

I didn't reply to him and seeing that the colored man was still watching Lt. Dangle, I quickly swooped aroumd the car and lunged toward him, tackling him to the ground. Ti Ti was able to get to her feet and was shouting. I grabbed my handcuffs and cuffed him, the shotgun lying several feet away. Lt. Dangle stood up and came over to me.

"Wow, not bad," he said in a admiring tone. I yanked the man to his feet and grinned at Lt. Dangle.

"When I heard that Deputy Dawes tackled a six foot man yesterday, I have to admit I was impressed," Deputy Johnson said flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. Her cleavage was clearly shown. "I didn't think she had it in her. But I was wrong."

"Psh. You were dead wrong," Junior said to her. "That was fucking hot."

I leaned against the mail bookcase in the briefing room as Lt. Dangle addressed everyone in the briefing room the next morning.

"Well I know how we all heard what a spendid job Deputy Dawes did yesteray apprehending Ti Ti's estranged husband, let's give her a hand,"

Claps went around, but Weigel gave me the finger.

I smiled, but the smile faded when Weigel gave me the middle finger.

"You cheated," She said to me and turned her attention onto Lt. Dangle. "She cheated."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Lt. Dangle asked, staring at her.

"She's a whore. The man prob saw her coming and let her tackle her. Thought he'd probably get a shot down her pants to fuck her,"

Everyone stared at Weigel for a moment. I had enough. I didn't know what Weigel's problem was with me. I reached over and smacked her up the backside of her head before turning and storming out of the briefing room. I heard their animated chatter behind me all in irritated tones at Weigel.

"Emma!" I heard Garcia's voice behind me. I reached the front desk area and stopped, turning around to face Garcia. He was mexican with salt and pepper colored hair and a mustasche too. He jogged up to me and stood in front of me. My eyes were brimming with tears as I fought to hold them back.

"Don't let Weigel get to you. I think she's jealous of you," he said softly.

"Why? What did I ever do to her? I hardly know her!" I said to him confused and outraged.

Garcia smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "She always carried a torch for Lt. Dangle. And I think she sees that he's actually starting to like you."

I stared at him in disblief.

"Come on," he said gently wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading back to the briefing room. It was silent when we entered.

As soon as we entered, Lt. Dangle raised his eyes. Garcia nodded to him and gently ushered me back to my spot. Lt. Dangle cleared his throat and lowered his eyes to the podium, fixing some papers.

"I believe Trudy has something to say to you, Emma," he said in a flat tone. I turned my eyes onto Weigel.

"Sorry," She muttered quietly.

"So she can hear you," Junior hissed.

"Sorry!" Trudy blurted out.

"Fine. Now that's settled, let's get to work,"

Much to my dismay, I was actually paired with Trudy that afternoon. We got a call about a naked man holding someone hostage in front of a convience store. We pulled up and got out of the car. Sure enough there was a naked man holding a toy doll baby.

"Stop or I'll shook it!" he shouted, waving the gun at the baby.

"Sir! Put down the gun!" I shouted, pulling out my gun and aiming it at he man.

"Put the baby down!" Weigel shouted next to me, also aiming her gun at him.

"It's mine! I cared for it all these years! Now my wife wants custody!" he shouted , turning the gun on us. "Put down your guns or I'll shoot it!"

I heard a gun fire go off. I felt excruciating pain in my hand. I screamed and dropped my own gun, seeing blood pooling and running down my arm. I cradled my hand to my chest and glared at the man. But he wasn't the one who shot me. I slowly turned my eyes onto Trudy.

"What the fuck is your problem!" I screamed at her. The man took off, naked down the street, the toy doll bouncing against his thigh. Trudy looked dazed for the moment. Sobbing, I reached up with my good hand and pressed the button down on my walkie talkie, which was also clipped to my lapel.

"Lt. Dangle! Deputy Junior! Anyone hear me!" I said into my left shoulder, feeling the blood dripping onto the sidewalk.

I heard Deputy Jonesy's voice come over the radio.

"Deputy Dawes? What's wrong?"

"Weigel shot me in the Goddamn hand! Get Lt. Dangle here and call the paramedics!" I said. I heard the click of his radio and sure enough I heard his urgent voice over the radio.

I slumped against the cruiser, my back pressed against the right front tire, my legs stretched out. Trudy just remained in the same position, as she seemed frozen unable to move. I cradled my hand against my body, feeling light headed.

I heard the screeching of tires and the slamming of doors a few minutes later. I heard scuffling and the next thing I saw in front of my face was Lt. Dangle. I felt his hands on my face before I fell unconscious.


	2. High Stakes

The New Deputy

Chapter Two-High Stakes

Memorial Hospital

I heard voices above me but they were muffled. I heard the annoying ominous beeping of what sounded like hospital machines. I blinked a few times, my vision clearing. I was lying in a hospital bed. An IV was hooked up to me. I spied Deputy Jones, Johnson, Kimball ,Garcia and Junior surrounding my bed. Once they realized I was awake, relief spread over their expressions.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Johnson asked me softly.

"OK," I said.

Junior gently reached over and grabbed my foot, giving it a little shake. Garcia was standing next to Kimball.

"Lt. Dangle will be right back. He went to talk to the doctors to make sure you were alright," Garcia said softly.

They were certainly much different than what I'd expected. I first thought they were a bunch of uncaring misfits, but apparently I was wrong. They certainly fit the bill when one of their own was in trouble.

"Weigel's in a heap of shit," Junior said his lip twitching. "I think Dangle suspended her for a few days"

"Good. Maybe she'll think about that sex change now," Kimball said.

They all looked at her with a strange expression on their face. The door opened and Lt. Dangle slipped in.

"How is she Jim?" Garcia asked him.

"Doctors say she'll be fine. Luckily the bullet didn't shatter any of her nerves or a bone," he reported. They all gave me quick hugs before leaving, leaving Lt. Dangle and I alone. He sat in a chair beside my bed, the camera guy posed at the doorway. He sat down and leaned forward, his hands clasping between his knees. He regarded me.

"Do you know that Weigel is on medications?" he implied curiously.

I shook my head.

"Yeah . I think her doctor's gonna up her dosage now," he said. "But I suspended her for a few days." I simply nodded and propped myself up on my elbows, sitting up. I cringed in pain. Dangle was on his feet in a matter of split seconds. He reached around me, his arms on either side of me to fluff my pillow. I shyly kept my eyes on his chest. He paused for a moment before clearing his throat and sitting back down.

"I totally think Dangles' got a hard on for Emma," Jones said smirking at the camera.

"Damn I don't blame him. She's a nice piece of ass," Junior said chewing on a toothpick.

"I think that it's about time he found someone nice. His ex-wife's a bitch marrying a gay man. I mean come on," Johnson said scoffed. "Did the woman ever put two and two together?"

"I don't think she did," Kimball offered. Johnson shook her head.

I recovered and headed home. My boyfriend met me. He was drunk as usual and the minute I climbed out of the cruiser, he met me in front of the house.

"What the fuck are you doing home so late?" he roared at me.

"I was with the rest of the officers in an off duty get together," I said defiantly.

"You're late!" he snapped and stormed up to me. I watched in horror as he drew his arm back and punched me right in the face. I collapsed to the ground, on my stomach, my arms propping myself up. I tasted blood in my mouth and felt the camera guy behind me. Adam, my boyfriend went after him too. I shakily got to my feet and slipped into the cruiser. Joe, the camera guy finally climbed into the car too. I put the car in drive and roared away, the rear tires kicking up gravel in its wake.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a cut lip which was bleeding and a black and blue on my eye. The only place I knew where to go was the sheriff's office.

DANGLE.

I had decided to head back to the office to do some last minute paperwork and get ready for the morning briefing. I was sitting behind the desk when I heard the squealing of tires outside. I looked up and saw Emma's cruiser come to a screeching halt. I quickly jumped up, another camera guy was with me. I slipped off my glasses and heard the slamming of doors and then saw someone, Emma stumble into the office. The minute I saw her, I knew something was wrong. She stepped into the reception area.

"Shit what happened?" I asked hurrying over to her.

Emma collapsed into one of the plastic chairs. Her camera guy hurried in too. I crouched down in front of her, placing my hand gently on the side of her face. Her right eye was black and blue and her lip was bleeding. I gently applied pressure to the cut. She looked at me.

"My boyfriend punched me," she croaked out.

Immediately, my heart dropped. _See? She had a boyfriend. She wouldn't want someone like you_. My thoughts swirled around my head in dismay. I felt anger and rage boiling up and I looked up the entrance. A man was stumbling in, clearly drunk.

"Emma! Get your ass over here woman! I'm not done with you!" he roared swaggering and bumping into a few chairs before falling over them. He scrambled to his feet and kept coming. I stood in front of Emma protectively.

"Sir, you cannot be in here at this hour. You must leave," I said, forcing my voice to remain steady and not shake with anger.

"Screw you, you hobbit!" the man said to me. "Are you gay wearing those shorts?"

I glanced down at myself and looked up at the man. "No. I feel that I'm faster like a cheetah to do my job and that's not the point! You cannot be here!"

"This is my girlfriend!" the man said to me, motioning with his hand at Emma, who shrunk into the seat.

"Stay back sir, I'm warning you!" I said angrily, pulling my gun on him. He kept coming at me.

"What are you going to do? Call all your magic fairies and tell them to use their magic dust on me?" he retorted burping loudly.

"Sir!" I said in warning tone. He glanced at Emma and then at me. His face turned ugly and he lunged at me. He punched me in the gut. I fought back.

EMMA

I watched Lt. Dangle fight with Adam. I was fearful for Lt. Dangle. Adam was a powerhouse when he's drunk. But Dangle appeared to be able to hold his own. I was curled in the chair tightly. Eventually Dangle managed to get Adam on his stomach, with him straddling him, and yanked his arms behind him and handcuffed him. Once Adam was securely subdued, Lt. Dangle got up and came over to me.

"Are you ok?" he implied, his blue eyes watching me intently. I sobbed and threw my arms around him in a hug. He seemed startled at the move. He didn't return the gesture. Ashamed I quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" I said quietly. Lt. Dangle cleared his throat and looked down at the floor.

"No, it's fine," He said. I looked away, feeling embarrassed beyond belief. I went to take a step away when he reached out and grabbed my arm. I looked at him surprised. He stepped closer until we were almost face to face. He gently placed a hand on the side of my face and leaned in as though he was going to kiss me. I felt his lips just barely touch mine when he hesitated and pulled back, clearing his throat again.

"I gotta lock him up I'm sorry. It's an assault. Are you gonna press charges?" he asked.

I glared at Adam. "Yeah I'm going to,"

Lt. Dangle's lip twitched as he looked at me and dragged Adam to one of the cells. I headed to the bathroom to clean up.

"Why didn't you kiss Emma?" Junior asked Lt. Dangle.

"I want to take it slow," he replied to the camera.

"Right. When was the last time you took things slow? You fucked Weigel…but I think you said after that you got stone drunk," Junior said.

Lt. Dangle slowly turned his head toward Junior and glared at him behind his dark sunglasses.

"And how did you find out?"

"The camera does record Jim," Junior said knowingly.

Lt. Dangle shivered. "God don't remind me. I still feel baby barfs after that,"

Junior nodded in understanding.

"But seriously…I feel Emma's different," Lt. Dangle countered sincerely.

"You give her a feel job yet?" Junior asked. "Cause I certainly want to"

Lt. Dangle smacked Junior up the side of the head, causing him to slip off the cruiser's trunk and landed on the ground.

"Yeah Dangle's a good guy," Johnson said. "It was only natural for him to protect Emma from her drunken asshole of a boyfriend."

"Emma deserves better," Garcia said. There was a bit of sadness in his tone and Johnson slowly looked at him.

"What? Don't tell me you have a crush on her too!" Johnson said laughing. "Cause that makes you and Junior. And frankly, you're old enough to be her father!"

Garcia muttered something incoherent but it sounded like 'stupid bitch'.

"Yeah I think Dangle and Dawes are definitely sweet on each other," Kimball said brightly. "What do you think, Weigel?"

Weigel just glared at Kimball and said nothing.

The next morning we sat in the briefing room. I was sitting across from Weigel and Johnson. I was sitting next to Jones. Lt. Dangle came in.

"Morning everyone," he said coming around to stand in front of the podium

"Morning Lieutenant," the droned response was, but mine was a bit more chipper.

"Ok. I want you all to know that in cell block 8, is Adam Larson. Emma's boyfriend. Last night he followed her here after assaulting her. He also tried to assault me and is having charges pressed on him by Emma," Lt. Dangle said looking at everyone.

"AH! See she is a whore!" Weigel said in a smug tone pointing at me. Irritated, I kicked her hard under the table. She yelped and leaned to rub her shin where I got her. Lt. Dangle looked at Weigel.

"She kicked me," Weigel, said motioning to me.

"Weigel, I'm issuing you a vacation and in that vacation time, I am hoping you will go get the damn sex change and do us all a favor," he responded shortly. A few chuckled went around but stopped when Weigel glared at them.

"Well I have an announcement," She proclaimed and began unbuttoning her blouse. She let one of her boobs slip out as she showed us a tattoo. "I got this last night isn't it cool?"

I heard coughing going around and I looked at Lt. Dangle. He began dry heaving as though he was going to throw up. I heard a few thuds and spied Jones and Garcia slip off their chairs.

"Weigel put that away before we all need holy water to wash our eyes out will you?" I said annoyed, holding up a hand to shield my vision.

She slowly re-buttoned her shirt sulking. Lt. Dangle seemed to recover and turned his attention back onto us.

"Today, we have that fair going on at the national park. We're all invited to keep an eye on things," Lt. Dangle said.

"I don't know why Dangle don't just go tell Emma how he feels. If he don't I'm going to for sure," Junior said nodding to the camera.

"Me too," Garcia said.

Junior looked at him.

"Ew man. You're like her father's age! That would be damn creepy!" he said.

Garcia looked at him.

"Oh? And I suppose she'd be better off with you, a gun wielding red neck?" Garcia demanded of him. "What would you sleep with your kids too?"

Junior paused before he grabbed Garcia and they began fighting.

"I think personally Emma should just go back to Carson city where she came from," Weigel said hotly. "She doesn't deserve Jim."

"Give it a rest Weigel," Jones said rolling his eyes. "Jim doesn't like you. He never did. Get over yourself. He'd probably rather chew off his leg then have sex with you."

"He did once," Weigel said defensively.

"Yeah? I'm betting he was high on cocaine or drugs," Jones said.

"Yeah I think he was," Weigel said afterwards.

I sat in the cruiser with Lt Dangle. He glanced at me sideways. I gave him a friendly smile and he returned it.

"I'm glad you put Adam away," I said sincerely. "He was crazy. He beat me up a few times before too."

A startled look came across Lt. Dangle's face.

"You mean he hit you like that before?"

I nodded solemnly.

"God the guy was a serious dick," he said shaking his head.

I nodded in agreement. "It took me a long time to see that and unfortunately, when I realized it, it was too late,"

My tone dropped.

He looked at me expectantly.

"About a year ago, I was pregnant. I came home late from the doctors and he went off on me, similar to what happened yesterday. He threw me over the bed. I ended up having a miscarriage,"

I still could feel the pain and I swallowed knowing the tears would come again.

"Shit," Lt. Dangle said as he slowly put his arm around my shoulders. He pulled over and put the car in park. He turned in his seat to study me.

"I finally realized what an asshole he was, but it was too late. I'd lost a baby," I said briefly looking at him. He took off his sunglasses and placed them on the dashboard. He leaned closer, the leather seat of the cruiser creaked. He inhaled then exhaled.

"I know you're probably not really ready to hear this just yet, but," He took a deep breath. "I am in love with you."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"I know we only just met and everything," he said quickly. "But I feel as though I've known you for a longer period of time."

"But why would you want me?" I said slowly. "You have Cleme who's surely prettier. I'm sure Junior, Garcia and Jones are all after her. Possibly even Kimball."

He burst out laughing at the last sentence and looked at me.

"True, but Cleme can be a bit of a skank sometimes. Besides you're different than the others," he said.

I looked at him and wondered how to respond.


	3. Weigel's Warning

The New Deputy

Chapter Three-Weigel's Warning

I took a deep breath.

"I'm not really ready to get involved just yet," I began and immediately Lt. Dangle seemed embarrassed and hurt. He retracted his arm and placed both hands on the steering wheel.

"I understand," he said

I slowly put a hand on his.

"But, if we take things slowly, it might be better," I said softly.

He smiled. "Sounds good,"

He seemed a bit happier now.

I opened my arms for a hug and this time he leaned into the embrace. His arms slowly encircled me, drawing me in tightly. I had my arms around him, our chins resting on one another's shoulders.

"Thanks," I whispered in his ear.

"For what?"

"For being there for me,"

We slowly pulled back from the embrace. My hands were on his shoulders, his was on mine. He slowly moved his hands up to the side of my face, cupping it under my cheeks. His thumbs gently caressed them. He kept his eyes on mine as he leaned in. My heart was hammering in my chest. I closed my eyes.

He kissed me gently and softly. I returned it the same way. I heard a tapping on the window. Lt. Dangle slowly pulled back and glared over my shoulder. I slowly turned around and spied Weigel and Jones standing there. I rolled down my window.

"Can we help you?" Lt. Dangle asked.

I spied their own cruiser parked behind us in the side view mirror.

"Uh yeah. We were following you to tell you that we need to be at the park in less than 10 minutes," Jones said with an amused expression on his face. "You were heading the wrong way."

"Thank you," Lt. Dangle said briskly.

Weigel's expression was simply shocked and hurt.

She leaned in my window.

"You're not good enough for him whore," she said. "He deserves better."

"Alright," Lt. Dangle said angrily shoving open his door and climbing out. I watched him walk around the cruiser and step in front of my window. "Weigel I've been patient long enough, and I don't generally approve of kicking a female's ass, but you're asking for it now."

Lt. Dangle's back was to me, so I couldn't see Weigel's expression.

"Get this through your head. I. Do. Not. Love. You. Never. Will," Lt. Dangle said slowly, emphasizing each word. "Stop harassing Emma. You're acting like a dick."

I heard a punch being thrown, and felt Dangle hit the cruiser as though he was forced backward from a blow. I shoved open my door and climbed out. Apparently, Weigel punched Lt. Dangle. Jones was holding her back.

"Dangle might not approve of kicking your ass," I said angrily. "But that doesn't mean I can't. Jones, let her go."

Jones immediately let Weigel go. Now, I had taken Tae Kwan Do during my stay at Carson City and I stood in the normal fighting stance.

I quickly pulled off my holster belt and handed it to Lt. Dangle. A gentle breeze ruffled my hair, blowing it away from my face. My eyes were narrowed.

"Five bucks says Dawes kicks Weigel's ass," Jones said to Lt. Dangle.

"Oh I agree," Lt. Dangle said, holding out a five dollar bill.

Weigel didn't seem to know what to make of the situation. She suddenly turned and ran screaming back to the cruiser. I stood up normally and watched her cower in the passenger seat of Jones' cruiser. I blinked and turned to Lt. Dangle and Deputy Jones.

"Aw poo. Five dollars wasted," Lt. Dangle said shaking his head as he stuffed the bill back into his pocket. Jones shook his head too and headed back toward his cruiser. I shook my head and went to get back into the car. Lt. Dangle climbed in and we headed to the fair.

Once we hit the fairgrounds, loud music blasted from speakers. The smell of popcorn, hot dogs and other food floated to our senses. We set up in pairs. Lt. Dangle paired up with Junior. Weigel and Johnson were next, then me and Garcia. Kimball was positioned at the front gate.

"So, are you enjoying your time on our team?" Garcia asked me as I watched a family enter the fair grounds, tagging along and elderly woman. I watched as she crouched down and hefted her skirt up. I turned away, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Good Lord is that woman doing what I think she's doing?" Garcia asked in a disgusted but amused voice.

"Yep. She's taking a dump," I said and couldn't help myself. I started laughing. "And what's worse, the family already headed inside! They have no idea what she's doing."

Garcia began chuckling too.

Finally the family must've realized what happened and quickly came running. I spied Weigel with the elderly woman and Johnson.

"Ha. She got the right call then," I said smugly, meaning Weigel. "Poo on her."

"Got that right," Garcia responded. I stood next to him. He looked at me from behind his sunglasses. He suddenly appeared nervous as he hefted his sunglasses on top of his head and gave me a serious look.

"Emma, I know we hardly know one another but I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner," he said rather shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Realization dawned on me. My expression softened.

"Oh. That's really sweet of you," I said warmly and softly. "But Dangle kinda already asked."

"I see. I'm sorry my mistake," Garcia said in an apologetic tone. He looked a little put down so I stepped closer and gently took his face in my hands.

"You are a sweet guy. I'm sure there's someone out there for you. Don't get disheartened," I said softly. "But I would love to go out with you as friends to a dinner. Does that sound good?'

He brightened at that and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and returned to my standing post.

"Of course I knew Garcia was going to get shot down," Lt. Dangle said. "He's a bigot, a racist, sexist and everything else. Plus, I have dibs on her already. Garcia's only sweet around Emma. But believe me, when she's not around, he goes right back to his normal way…although I have to admit, if he was tapping her, he might actually drop some of his ways."

Junior slowly turned to look at Lt. Dangle. He stared at him with his sunglasses. Dangle looked back at him. After a moment, Dangle spoke.

"What?"

"You already asked her out?" Junior asked in an irritated tone. Lt. Dangle looked at the camera guy before turning his eyes back onto Junior.

"Uh Yeah," he said.

"Shit!" Junior said as he slid off the front of the cruise and began kicking at the tire. Dangle turned his eyes back onto the camera.

Junior came up behind him and tackled him flat out, causing him to fall off the hood.

"Well I'm glad Dangle finally got someone nice," Johnson said softly. "And he finally told her how he felt."

Weigel just sulked.

"And you just proved you're a coward," Johnson said laughing at Weigel.

"Yeah well I think she took Karate or something. It wasn't a fair match," Weigel said defensively.

"Riiight," Johnson drew out smirking.

Just then, Lt. Dangle's voice came over the radio as it crackled.

"I need everyone pronto by the center stage,"

"10-4," Garcia said turning his head to speak into the walkie talkie on his left shoulder. We began heading onto the grounds.

When we met everyone by the large center stage which was playing music, Dangle looked a bit irritated. There was a bunch of firemen on the stage, setting up equipment and microphones.

"What's going on?" Jones asked Lt. Dangle.

"Apparently, the fire department challenged us to a sing off," Lt. Dangle said. "Whoever wins gets the others respect and a check for five thousand dollars."

Murmurs went around.

"So, is that a problem?" Junior asked him.

"Sort of. Have you heard them?" Lt. Dangle gestured to the stage, where the firemen began singing. They basically sounded like a professional music group. A large crowd had gathered and was cheering them on. I could see that the money meant a lot to them. They looked all deflated and defeated already. When the firemen ended, they were greeted with loud cheers and catcalls. One of them came up to Dangle.

"Ready Dingle? Can you're little group beat that?" he taunted him laughing.

Lt. Dangle went to respond, but I stepped forward.

"No, but I can," I said firmly. "And it just so happens I have my own little 'group'."

I stuck two fingers in my mouth and whistled. A group of girls dressed in the same sheriff's uniform came forward. They stopped behind me.

"I wouldn't bet on winning just yet there boyo," I smirked.

Lt. Dangle and the rest of the squad looked stunned and shocked.

I grinned at them. "I'll tell you after we kick their ass,"

We headed up on stage and took our placed. There was a head set on my head with a small microphone that extended to the corner of my mouth. The music started. It was the song "We Can't Back Down" from The Disney Channel movie "Camp Rock Two". I figured it was fitting, and my voice was clear and high. We also did the dance moves to it. I saw Lt. Dangle, Jones, Weigel, Johnson, Garcia, Kimball and Junior's jaw drop as we did the chorus moves. The crowd was really getting into it and cheering loudly. I could see the firemen's expression. I held my voice one of the lines. While the rest of the girls behind me danced. When it was finished, I was breathing hard and we finished. The cheers that came from the crowd were louder than the ones the firemen received, plus, there were even more people that had gathered. The group and I got off the stage and I jogged over to my team. I was grinning broadly at them. I thanked the dance group, giving them high fives as they left. I turned to everyone else.

"Ho-ly shit," Junior said in an amazed tone.

"Damn girl you can move!" Johnson said brightly.

"Nice moves Emma," Garcia said shyly.

The firemen came over and handed us the check for five thousand dollars and muttered congratulations. When the crowd dispersed, Jones stepped forward.

"Tell us how you did that," he said.

"How were you prepared?" Weigel asked. I definitely heard accusation in her tone.

"Well, I have my sources. They told me that the fire department was going to want to put us up to a challenge. So I called in my backup. Those officers were from Carson city. About a few months ago, we had a special police officers' talent show. The money earned went to a charity organization. They were my group that performed. We did that song and we won. So I called them down here to Reno to perform and out dance the fire department," I said brightly.

"Shit," Johnson said. "Girl, we would never have won if it wasn't for you!"

"She cheated," Weigel said automatically. "She knew they were going to put us up to a challenge"

My grin faltered. "I did it for you guys. You would have never won the money,"

"Says who?" Jones said.

"In all honesty guys, Emma's right," Johnson said coming to stand next to me. "Face it guys we really wouldn't have won. The five thousand dollars could be put to good use. We needed it."

"You saw and heard the fire department, come on now," Garcia said irritably at Jones and Weigel. "We would've been humiliated."

_Great. Are they turning against you for helping out?_ My thoughts raced rapidly through my head. Junior stepped over with Jones and Weigel.

"Sorry Emma, I like you and all but I'm not sure," He said quietly. Basically, it was split now. Johnson and Garcia were siding with me…Weigel, Jones and Junior were together against me. That left Kimball and Lt. Dangle to even out the sides.

"I kind of have to agree. I don't think we would've been able to win. She sounded professional to," Kimball said edging toward Garcia's left side. Now that left Lt. Dangle now. We all turned to him expectantly.

He simply couldn't seem to speak. He only got out two words, "I'm sorry," before I turned and fled out of the grounds.

Authors Note; If you'd like to check out the song and the moves, check out this link below:

.com/watch?v=J2_Ekk4TIAQ


	4. Losing My Religion

The New Deputy

Chapter Four-Losing My Religion

Washoe County Sheriff's Department

Once I hit the sheriff's office, I fled into the locker room. My eyes were brimming with tears as I dropped a box I nabbed from the storage room and began dumping all my belongings into it. I was going to go back to Carson City. While I would be pushed to the bottom of the 'food chain' per se, at least there I blended in perfectly. I was still shuffling my belongings into the box when I heard the locker door open. I briefly raised my eyes to see Johnson and Garcia standing there.

"You allow men into this locker room?" I asked incredulously, keeping my voice from shaking from hurt and anger.

"Pretty much," Johnson said as they both approached me.

Garcia had a concerned expression on his face and his eyes were wide. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going back to Carson City," I said as my voice shook violently now. "I did that to help you guys out. My source? Was a good friend of mine in the fire department. He hates the stupid 'feud' going on between these two organizations. And the result of him telling me? He got fired. It was done after they found out who the leak was."

My voice really cracked now as tears formed in my eyes, blurring Johnson's and Garcia's profiles.

"Oh Emma don't go," Johnson said softly placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah please don't go," Garcia chimed in too looking upset.

I dropped the box on the small bench and stepped over to him. I threw my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged me back. When I released him, he looked on the verge of crying too.

"If you're ever in Carson City, look me up for our date ok?" I said smiling at him as tears streamed down my cheeks. Johnson hugged me next tightly. They followed me out of the locker room. The rest of them were outside. Kimball looked surprised. Lt. Dangle looked torn. Weigel and Jones looked slightly smug. Junior had an unrecognizable expression on his face.

"W-where are you going?" I heard Lt. Dangle's voice shake slightly.

"I'm leaving," I announced, my voice surprisingly strong. I was more hurt over Lt. Dangle. I thought he was different from Adam, but it looked as though he took Jones and Weigel's side.

"What?" Kimball asked stunned.

"She said she's LEAVING," Weigel shouted into Kimball's ear. Kimball gave her an irritated look and rubbed her right ear. "And good riddance." Weigel muttered, but I'd heard her. I shut my eyes and turned my face away.

"Y-you can't," Lt. Dangle said stepping forward. He gently took my arms, just above the elbows. "You can't leave."

His voice shook.

"I'm sorry. I can't stay here. I did this to help you all out and I got accused of cheating," My voice quivered. I stared into Lt. Dangle's blue eyes. "And I thought you were different. I thought you were better than Adam. Turns out you aren't. Let me go."

I jerked my arms out of his grip and stalked from the room, feeling all eyes on my back.

******************************************************************************DANGLE

The next morning in the briefing room, everyone was subdued. I was miserable beyond words. I had really loved Emma and now I'd lost her. Her words had stung badly like a wasp. I was hunched over the podium, with my left hand propping up my head. We'd gotten a new replacement, a man. He was a bit of a retard, even worse than Trudy. Finally, I turned to Junior and Jones.

"Take Deputy Pole and show him that neat trick with the car engine and the closed garage door will you?" I said half heartedly. Junior and Jones looked at me for a bit before recognition dawned on them.

"Come on Deputy Pole we have a surprise for you in the garage," Junior said in a false cheerful voice. Immediately, Deputy Pole got up and followed them out. I sighed and let my forehead hit the podium with a soft thud.

I heard a car engine start from the direction of the garage and then Junior and Jones came running back.

"Look, I can see you guys are miserable over Emma leaving," Johnson said speaking up.

"But she cheated," Weigel said.

"No she didn't you stupid retard," Johnson snapped. "And you Dangle, pardon my language sir, but you acted like a douche bag. Do you know the truth behind everything?"

I watched her and shook my head.

"First, Emma's source was a friend in the fire department," Garcia chimed in. "He told Emma about the 'competition'. And as a result, he was fired." He put air quotes around the word 'competition'.

All eyes landed on Garcia.

Silence settled into the room like a heavy blanket. You could literally cut it with a knife.

"Well fuck me," Junior said.

"Sir, Emma really likes you," Johnson continued to me. "When you said 'I'm Sorry', Emma thought you were taking those two asshole's sides. You never told her your decision or how you felt." She gestured to Jones and Weigel.

"Hey," Jones protested feverishly.

I froze.

"Oh, fuck me," I whispered. "Everyone scramble. We're going to Carson City."

I sat at the desk in the Carson City sheriff's station. My job here was basically paperwork. The asshole's here didn't feel I should be out on the 'field' per se. My wavy chocolate brown hair was fluffed around my shoulders, framing my hazel eyes. I shuffled some papers and stapled the corners. I stood up and headed to Lt. Sam Endowers' desk.

"Here you are sir," I said in a slightly bored tone. "These are filed and stapled."

"Good job Emma," he winked at me. "Now here are the rest of those cases that have been solved. I need these documented by 9 Pm tonight."

"Sir?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. Get to work," he said coldly and lowered his eyes to whatever he was working on.

I picked up the stack of case files. They weighed about a ton. There were at least fifty of them. I dropped them on my desk with a thud and collapsed into my seat. I crossed my arms on top of the desk and buried my face in them. I began sobbing. I was downright exhausted. Lt. Endower kept me here last night till nine pm doing a similar thing. I was exhausted and I hadn't had any time to take a cat nap. I shut my eyes and realized I was dozing off.

"DAWES! NO SLACKING OFF!" Lt. Endower's voice bellowed. I jumped awake and wiped the tears quickly from my face.

DANGLE

We entered the Carson City Sheriff's department. I was just about to ask where Emma was when I heard a man's voice bellow. I spied Emma behind a mound of case files. We eagerly stepped in front of the desk…and stopped.

She looked absolutely terrible. Exhausted was the best way to put it.

"Emma?" Garcia prompted softly, though his tone showed shock.

She looked up.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Dawes, I've asked you to…" A man's voice said gruffly as we raised our eyes and spied a tall man, handsome, in the Carson City uniform.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"We're from the Reno Sheriff's department," I said in an authoritative voice. "Who are you?"

"Ah yes," he said snidely. "The loser department and I am Lt. Endower."

I bristled at that.

"Sir, we are not losers. And we are here to take Emma back,"

"Well, she's not going," he responded. "She has work to finish."

"Emma, get up," Garcia said fiercely as he gently but firmly grabbed Emma under the arm and hoisted her to her feet.

"Let go of her," Lt. Endower said, grabbing Garcia and trying to get him to let go of Emma.

"Sir, do not touch him!" I shouted angrily at this other Lt.

Junior joined in and tried to keep Lt. Endowers away from Garcia and Emma. I drew my gun and aimed it at the other Lt.

"Sir, I'm advising you to release Emma," I hissed at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me and drew out his gun. Without a word, he aimed the gun at my shoulder and pulled the trigger. I felt excruciating pain and looked at my right shoulder. A red burgundy stain began spreading. The shirt felt sticky and wet as I looked up at Emma. Lt. Endowers had her arms pulled back against him. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulder. Her eyes were bright from tears as a few streamed down her cheeks. The blood was rushing in my ears. I saw Emma scream, but I couldn't hear it. Before I knew it, there were red lights before my eyes and blackness edged into my line of vision before I dropped unconscious.

******************************************************************************EMMA

Lt. Endower's had my arms pinned against him. He'd shot Lt. Dangle openly. Lt. Dangle was laying on the ground now, Jones and Johnson hovering beside him, trying to get him to become responsive.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" I screamed at Lt. Endowers and stomped my foot hard on his foot. He released me with a guffaw. I elbowed him in the gut next, and then kicked him right in the groin. I clasped my hands and brought them down on the base of his neck. He fell to the floor unmoving. I quickly rushed to Lt. Dangle's side.

I hovered over him and looked up at Johnson.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked my tone shaky.

"Let's call for paramedics," Johnson said as Junior got on his radio and began calling it in. "But hopefully the bullet didn't do permanent damage."

I felt a gentle hand on my back. I spied Garcia there. I stood up and turned to him. Garcia wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. A few moments later, the paramedics came and took him to the hospital.

I was sitting on a chair beside Lt. Dangle. Thankfully the bullet didn't do much damage and he was in and out of surgery just fine.

He was in a room so the group of us crowded around his bed. He was bare chested, except for a large white bandage that went from his wounded shoulder, across his chest and wrapped around his abdomen. His eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times.

"Hey there pardoner," Johnson said softly. "Welcome back from Sleepy land."

I broke into a genuine grin. Relieved sighs went around. Weigel gently grabbed his foot and gave it a gentle shake.

"Weigel, I still want you to get that sex change. Go find out about it being we _are_ in a hospital," Lt. Dangle said.

"Want me to take 'er?" Junior insisted pointing over his shoulder with his thumb to the door. Weigel looked away.

"Now can you guys get the hell out so I can speak to Emma alone?" Lt. Dangle insisted.

Everyone broke into knowing grins and nodded, slowly filing out of the room. Once they were gone, I leaned forward closer to Lt. Dangle.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at me concerned.

"Says the man with a bullet in his shoulder," I said raising an eyebrow. "But yes I'm fine."

"I'm glad," he said sincerely.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" I demanded of him.

"Because we want you back," he responded looking grave and serious. "Cleme told us the truth about your friend."

"How nice," I said sardonically. "You take Jones and Weigel's side and you come to rescue me."

"No!" Lt. Dangle said fiercely, cringing in pain as he propped himself up onto his pillows. "I didn't. I agreed with Kimball, Garcia and Johnson. I never got to finish. I was going to say 'I'm sorry Jones but I agree. She would never do that to us." He looked so forlorn and serious that I felt my anger ebbing away. I smiled and my expression softened greatly. I leaned in so that our faces were inches apart.

"Well, that does make a big difference then," I said. "Cause I would've hated to have to have had kicked your ass."

He grinned too. I gently kissed him. He kissed me back, softly and gently, never going overboard but it was me who initiated the deeper kiss. He gladly responded. I heard happy 'whooops' and cheering coming from the hall way. We slowly pulled apart and looked through the glass pane that was on the door. Everyone was crowded around it, grinning and high fiving one another. They all came back into the room hugging me and Lt. Dangle, who by no surprise, didn't retaliate Weigel's affectionate touch. A few days later, Lt. Dangle was set to go home.


	5. Call of Duty

The New Deputy

Chapter Five-Call Of Duty

Washoe County Sheriff's Department

We sat back in the briefing room of the Washoe County Sheriff's department. It felt good to be back here and not in Carson City. Lt Dangle had his arm in a sling over his uniform to keep his shoulder from moving too much until it healed. I was sitting at the table in the seat that Weigel usually sat at but now I think she's much more subdued around me and had stopped saying hateful and spiteful things to me. She sat across from me now. Next to me was Clementine.

"Ok guys. I know we're all glad to be back in our own area," Lt. Dangle said shuffling through some papers on the podium. "And to have Emma back on our side." He gave me a private wink and then turned his attention back onto the papers.

Cheers went around. I grinned and blushed.

"Um on a rather sour note, Deputy Pole's body was found early this morning in the garage in one of the cruiser's with the engine running. They suspect it was suicide," Lt. Dangle said.

I saw what I thought was a straight face, but I was probably imagining it.

"Poor bastard," Junior said shaking his head but again, I thought his lip twitched. I raised my eye brow.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked slowly. "Who was Deputy Pole?"

"He was your replacement sweetie," Johnson said. "Junior and Jones set him up in the garage."

I turned around in my seat to look at Junior and Jones. They immediately held up their hands in a defensive position.

"Dangle asked them too," Weigel said beaming.

I felt as though someone jabbed a sharp knife into my back and I went rigid. I slowly turned around in my seat and looked up at Lt. Dangle expectantly. Lt. Dangle was leaning over the podium.

He shook his head furiously.

"You ordered these two to kill a replacement Deputy?" I asked shocked.

"Nope," He said feverishly.

"You had Junior and Jones kill someone on account of me?" I prompted him. Lt. Dangle hesitated.

"That's sweet," I said grinning at him. Dangle looked relieved and chatter picked up quickly.

"We got a call about rude behavior going on. The corner and eighth avenue," said Garcia as he swung the cruiser around and stopped by the curbside. Both he and Weigel got out of the car, followed by the camera guy and jogged up to a man wearing a tight white shirt tied above his abdomen, and hot pink shorts. He was on roller skates leaning against a fence.

"Terry. What a surprise," Garcia said stopping in front of him. Weigel joined Garcia on his left.

"Hellllooo," Terry drawled out in a cheery tone. He always appeared to be gay and his behavior clearly suggested it.

"Terry, do you know why we're here?" Weigel asked him.

"Nope," Terry said shaking his head.

"Terry, we got a call stating that you're out here asking men if they want a massage," Garcia said.

Beside him was a table set up with a pillow and a clean white sheet. A box was on the floor with different oils and moisturizers in it.

"No way," Terry said shaking his head. "I'm set up for anyone who wants to donate blood."

"Really? Where are the needles and biohazard containers?" Weigel demanded.

Terry hesitated.

"Come on," Garcia said grabbing Terry by the arm and pulling him back toward the cruiser. He rolled easily on the roller skates. Garcia got him in the back of the car and closed the door.

"So," Johnson said to me slyly in the front seat of the car. "When are you and Dangle gonna do it?"

I blushed furiously and looked out my window. "I don't know. After Adam I told Dangle that I needed to take it slow,"

"Honey," Johnson said. "Dangle is no Adam. He'd rather cut off his balls then hurt you."

I smiled. "I know…but I'm not exactly ready yet,"

"Don't wait too long. He might explode or find it elsewhere,"

I slowly turned to look at her. She met my gaze.

That evening there was a briefing then we were off duty. Clementine and I came up with a plan. She told Dangle to wait for me in one of the empty cells. I had hurried to the locker room to change into a sexy lingerie number. It didn't expose anything really but it was nice. I stepped over to the cell and leaned against the door frame.

"Hey," I said softly.

He looked up and his expression was shocked. "Hey," he said. I headed over to him and straddled him. He put his hands on my waist.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Don't you want me?" I asked gently playing with his lapel.

"Yeah, but…" he looked genuinely confused.

I suddenly felt embarrassed and I quickly got off him and sat down, hugging the little see through jacket around me tighter.

"I'm sorry," I said shutting my eyes. "I feel like an ass."

"No," Lt. Dangle said leaning into me. "I was just confused because I know you wanted to take things slowly."

He put one arm behind my shoulders.

"I know. Clementine told me that you'd find it elsewhere and that you'd probably get bored or impatient with me," I said looking at him.

He flushed from either anger or something else. When he spoke, his voice was soft.

"No. I understand. I'm not going anywhere either. I would never push you into something you didn't want to do,"

I smiled. He slipped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly. When we pulled apart, he looked me over.

"Although you do look hot," he admitted. I playfully hit him.

"Go change," He said. Nodding I hurried out of the cell and changed.

When I was changed back into my uniform, I found Lt. Dangle at the front desk. He looked up.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

I hesitated. Ever since Adam was arrested and sent to jail on assault, battery and an armed robbery several months ago, my house was empty.

"Sort of," I admitted slowly. "My house is a bit lonely though."

Lt. Dangle looked at me. "Do you want to room with me?"

I nodded and smiled.

So basically that week I moved in with Dangle.

That Friday morning at the briefing, Lt. Dangle began business as usual. Clementine leaned into me whispering.

"So, how'd it go?" she whispered.

"I didn't go through with it," I whispered back.

"Now you guys know I don't like to single anyone out but…Clementine," Lt. Dangles voice rose several octaves. Clementine looked at him. "Might I suggest keeping your nose out of someone else's business?"

She looked confused for the moment. "Sir?"

"You know what I'm talking about," he responded briskly. "Maybe it's fine for you to act like a whore but that doesn't mean you drag others into it."

I heard laughter cut quickly into coughs. She looked affronted but said nothing more.

"Yeah I am a little pissed he singled me out in front of everyone," Johnson said leaning against the front of the cruiser. "I was only trying to help."

"Maybe you were living through Emma?" Junior suggested. Johnson looked at him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"We got a call about a domestic disturbance," Lt. Dangle said turning the cruiser right onto a side street. I was sitting in the front passenger seat. "Apparently, a known rapist that lives in the neighborhood tried to break into this woman's house. Ah here we go."

He pulled alongside the curb at a woman who was in a nightgown waving frantically. We got out of the car along with our camera guy and approached her.

"Oh thank God you're here!" she cried. "He's in my living room!"

Immediately, Lt. Dangle and I pulled out our guns. "Stay here ma'am," I said to her as we slowly began heading into the house.

Once we were inside, we spied a man completely naked sitting on the couch reading a porn magazine.

"Sir? Put down the magazine," Lt. Dangle said pulling his knight stick out. I had my hand on my gun in case he did anything rash.

The man looked up at us and spied me. He jumped to his feet. I could see he was completely high on drugs.

"What a pretty girl," he said wobbling toward me. "I'd totally like to fuck you."

I drew out my gun and aimed it at him. "Sir, stay back I'm warning you."

The man lunged toward me. Lt. Dangle used his knight stick and wacked the guy right in the gut. The guy stopped mid lunge, wheezing. Lt. Dangle managed to handcuff the guy and shove him out of the house and into the cruiser.

Once we were off duty, and everyone headed home for the night, I headed back home with Lt. Dangle. He had bought a new trailer. It was cozy and there were two bedrooms. I pulled off my holster belt and let it drop onto the coffee table. I plopped onto the couch. Lt. Dangle sat down too and leaned against the back of the couch.

"I am so exhausted," I sighed leaning forward. "I think I'm going to take a bath."

"Good idea," he said. I stood up and headed into the bathroom. I grabbed an old long night shirt I had and hung it on the towel rack. I stripped out of my uniform, carefully placing it on the sink. I pulled off my bra and panties and filled the tub with warm water. I wondered why Dangle had some bubble bath stuff, but I didn't care. It sounded relaxing anyway. I slipped into the water and sighed contently as it rolled over me. The soft suds floated on the surface of the water, covering the important parts. I leaned back against the cold porcelain and sighed. I had pinned my hair up into a tucked ponytail and let the water gently soak some of the strands. I shut my eyes and was relaxed. The next thing I knew, the door opened and Dangle stepped in. My eyes flew open and I jumped making the water churn.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my tone lightly scolding. He was holding a phone in his hand.

"Sorry. It's someone called Dana Willows. She says she knows you," he said coming into the bathroom and sitting on the toilet with the seat down. He handed me the phone. He leaned forward with his elbows resting on his thighs, hands clasped between his knees. He was still in his uniform. I put the phone to my ear, careful not to get it wet. The suds calmed down and still covered the parts they should.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously into the phone.

"Emma!" a woman's voice squealed happily on the other end of the line. "It's Dana! How are you?"

"Hi Dana," I said forcing my tone to be happy. It was my older sister. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh I wanted to let you know I was coming into Reno tomorrow. Can you meet me at the airport?"

"Sure," I said gritting my teeth. "What time is your flight?"

"I'll be arriving around 1 pm," she said. "There's something I need to tell you but in person. It's better."

"How'd you know where I was?" I asked her.

"I called the sheriff's department. Someone there gave me the phone number. So, is Jim your new boyfriend?" there was a smug tone to her voice. "What happened with Adam?"

"Good bye Dana. We'll see you tomorrow," I said quickly and hit the 'off' button, tossing the phone to Jim.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"My older sister Dana," I muttered. "She's flying in tomorrow apparently there's some business she needs to tell me."

"Oh wonderful," he said brightly. "I'd love to meet your sister."

I just moaned and sank under the water holding my breath for a few moments.

About 10 minutes later, I felt Jim's hands on my shoulders pulling me up. I coughed and sputtered, wiping the soaked hair out of my eyes.

"Oh Good," he said relieved. I just watched him. I was dreading tomorrow like you wouldn't believe. My sister was arrogant, bitchy like you wouldn't believe. She liked Adam and half the time would blame me for why he went off. She was a model basically; swimsuit and she did a few porn movies too. This was certainly going to be interesting…


	6. Friendly Fire

The New Deputy

Chapter Six-Friendly Fire

Washoe County Airport 1 PM

I leaned against the cruiser with my arms folded over my chest. The whole team was here with me standing around me. It was Dangle's idea to have a 'welcome' party meet her at the airport. Junior was holding a "Welcome to Reno Dana Willows" sign with glitter and sparkles. I was standing between Garcia and Weigel.

I adjusted my holster belt and kept my hand on my gun.

"Are you sure I can't just shoot myself in the foot?" I complained to Dangle.

"No," he said firmly. I had told everyone how Dana really was.

I finally spied her. She was dressed in a short mini skirt and a black tank top. Her dark brown hair looked almost auburn. She had applied makeup. She was pulling her luggage on wheels and in her arms was her small Yorkie named Trevor. She looked stunning. She spied me and happily waved as she headed over to me.

"Damn," I heard Jones whisper to himself.

"Emma!" she said belatedly as she handed the strap of her luggage to Weigel and handed her dog to Clementine so she could hug me. I hugged her back half heartedly and stepped back to look at her.

"You look great," I said.

"And you look, well," she said scanning over my uniform. "Like a cop."

"I am," I said gritting my teeth. "Anyway, this is the gang. This is Deputy Trudy Weigel, Clementine Johnson, James Garcia, Jim Dangle, Cherisha Kimball, and Travis Junior."

'Hello's' went around.

Dana smiled at everyone and especially Garcia. I felt a gentle nudge in my ribs and turned to see Weigel. She leaned into me. I leaned so I could hear her better.

"I think your sister might like Garcia," she whispered giggling. I cleared my throat.

"Dana, your hotel is ready. Do you wanna stop by there and get unpacked?" I asked her.

"Oh no I'm good. Can you take that please?" she said to Weigel motioning to her luggage. She scooped up Trevor from Johnson's arms. "Can we go some place to talk?"

"Um sure," Lt. Dangle said. "We can go to the sheriff's department."

Dana immediately climbed into the cruiser in the front passenger seat and closed the door. We all exchanged looks before we climbed into the cars and headed back.

I was sitting in the back of the cruiser. Garcia was driving with Dana in the passenger seat. Behind us were the others in separate cars. Dana was openly flirting with Garcia, who didn't seem to mind. I just glared at them.

We got to the office and the others sat around. I knew they were trying not to eavesdrop on us. I sat down at the table and Dana sat across from me.

"So what is so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone, that you had to fly all the way out here to Reno?" I asked her.

"Well, this might be hard for you to hear, but Dad passed away," She said.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah Dad passed away last week," Dana said. "I came here to show you some of the things in his will that he wanted you to have. We gotta meet with the lawyer in two days to go over the details."

"Why couldn't you call me before?" I demanded, feeling a bit of anger creeping into my voice. I was crushed over my dad, but to hear he died last week and she only now called me, was even worse.

"Well I'm sorry Emma," she said looking appalled that I was so angry with her. "I had work. I was busy. Besides, you wouldn't have cared anyway. You put poor Adam in prison."

Her expression was snide.

"Oh that's right. Poor Adam. Never mind Poor Emma who got the shit beat out of her on a regular basis half the time," I said angrily pushing my chair back and standing up. I put my palms face down on the table. "Oh and you were so busy posing nude and fucking strange men for money to call your own sister to tell her that her father passed away?"

My voice rose up several octaves now, that I could see all heads were turned toward me.

"Lower your voice," Dana hissed jerking her head toward Dangle and the others. "I don't want those weirdoes to overhear."

"Those weirdoes happen to be my best friends, one of which is my boyfriend," I snapped at her.

"You _have_ a boyfriend," Dana retorted. "Adam."

"Adam is no longer my boyfriend," My voice shook with anger.

"Well yeah because you put him away in jail," Dana responded. "Honey really, be honest with yourself. There were times when it was your own fault. You irritated him. You know he has a short temper. Besides, you were nothing more than a fuck to him." She smirked.

I drew back my arm and punched her right in the face. She stumbled back a bit, Trevor yapping as he ran down the hall. I glared at her for a moment before turning my back on her and headed toward Dangle and the others. I took a deep breath and spoke to Junior.

"Junior, can you please go after Trevor?" I asked, managing to keep my voice from showing the rage and anger I felt toward Dana. He hesitated for a moment. "Please!" my voice came out rickety and had a slight burst of annoyance but it wasn't toward him. He nodded and took off down the hall, his keys jingling.

"Emma?" Jones' voice came out tentative. All eyes were on me, and they had concerned expressions on their faces.

"I'm fine," I retorted watching them cringe, and I felt terrible for acting like this toward them. "Take Dana back to her hotel. I need to get something from my locker."

Junior came jogging back without Trevor.

"Um, Emma? Trevor got out into the parking lot. He got run over by a cruiser,"

I heard Dana bawling behind me. Without a word, I slipped past Junior and headed into the woman's locker room.

Once inside the locker room, I found a corner and pressed my back against the wall, sliding down so that my legs were stretched out. I broke down…hard. Dana's words stung and cut through me like a knife. She always managed to hurt me no matter what. She always thought she was better than me. Her words were cruel. I knew she deliberately waited to tell me about my dad. It was so she could come out here and see how I was living and make me feel bad about myself. My head began hurting. I heard the door open to the locker room. I glanced up. It was Weigel. She approached me as though she was approaching a scared dog. She sat down next to me.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"I hate my sister," I said as fresh tears streamed down my cheeks. "She always manages to hurt me…make me feel like shit. She always favored Adam and told me that it was my fault that he beat me half the time. She waited a week to tell me my dad passed away"

Weigel shook her head. "That's horrible. But everyone's really concerned about you. I'm sorry about your dad. Johnson and Kimball took Dana to her hotel."

I stood up and straddled the bench. Weigel sat behind me. I heard the door open again. This time it was Junior. He came in and straddled the bench, sitting in front of me.

"Don't let Dana get to you, Emma," he said. His accent sounded like he was from Texas or south somewhere. "I can see she's a bit of a bitch."

"You have no idea," I signed, wiping my cheeks with the back of my hand. "When I was little, she deliberately released my pet bird. She set my Barbie's dream house on fire and blamed me."

Junior shook his head, and then to my surprise, he hugged me. Startled but pleased, I hugged him back.

"Did Trevor really get run over?" I asked as he released me.

"Eh, I kinda knocked something over on top of him," Junior said sheepishly. "Something like a big heavy box."

I shook my head. At that moment, everyone else filed into the locker room.

"I'm fine everyone," I said smiling. I felt much better now.

"Good," Johnson said grinning. "Cause Kimball and I had to hit the brake a few times hard, you know how these drivers are out here. Dana got a bit carsick."

Everyone laughed. I shook my head but was grinning nonetheless.

"Ok guys I wanna talk to Emma," Lt. Dangle said. Junior gave my knee a pat before he and Weigel got up. The others left the room. Dangle took Junior's seat in front of me.

"You do know that what Dana said was entirely wrong…about Adam," he said peering at me scrutinizing.

I smiled and nodded. He looked relieved. "Adam was a complete asshole, don't forget that,"

I sighed contently, leaning forward so that my forehead pressed against his chest. I pressed my face into his uniform. I felt his arms encircle me slowly pulling me against him. I let my cheek press against his chest and shut my eyes, enjoying his embrace. I was lucky to have him now. I could see that he really cared about me. He definitely wasn't Adam. I snuggled against him tighter. His chin was resting on top of my head.

"I heard about your dad…I'm so sorry," he said quietly. I tilted my face up toward him and smiled.

"Thanks," I said softly. He gave me a kiss.

We emerged from the locker room. Since it was Saturday, the calls were relatively quiet. Monday I was going to have to meet with Dana and the lawyer. I dreaded it and Junior volunteered to sit in for me. He would simply tell them that I was sick.

We met at the bar afterwards and relaxed. Then that evening, Dangle and I headed home.

I changed out of my uniform and slipped into the long nightshirt. Dangle headed to bed already. I sat on the couch thinking long and hard_. I knew Jim wasn't Adam, so why was I so afraid to sleep with him? Was I afraid he'd leave me or turn on me like Adam did?_ I slowly stood up and padded into the hallway where Jim's bedroom was. I easily opened the door and poked my head in. He was awake, sitting up. He looked up when I poked my head in.

"Hey. Mind if I come in?" I asked him softly.

"Naw, come on in," he said waving me in. I slipped in and climbed in bed next to him.

I laid back and let my head hit the pillow. He laid down next to me and we stared up at the ceiling.

"I think I'm ready," I whispered to him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you," he said rolling onto his side.

I nodded. He rolled over on top of me. "I'll be gentle I promise. If you feel you can't handle it at any point tell me,"

I nodded.

When we were done, I knew that I had made the right choice. I happily fell asleep next to him.

During the night, it got extremely hot in the trailer. I woke up sweating. I also smelled as though something was burning. I turned to look at Jim. He wasn't in bed.

"Jim?" I called as thick gray smoke began filing into the room. I began choking and coughing. I stumbled out of bed. It began getting worse and I collapsed on the floor of the bedroom, coughing violently.

DANGLE

I had gone out to get Emma a wedding ring. I wanted to surprise her in the morning and ask her to marry me. When I pulled up, my trailer was on fire.

"Emma!" I shouted, pure panic settling into my chest. I had grabbed my uniform shirt and pulled it on and I was in a pair of denim shorts. I had taken the cruiser and I grabbed the radio and yelled for help into it.

I could see flames shooting out the windows. I was nearly beside myself. The fire department came and I explained that Emma was in there in the bedroom. They broke into the trailer. About 15 agonizing minutes, one of the firemen came out carrying Emma. He gently laid her on the grass. Emma wasn't breathing. I heard several sirens behind me and I turned to see Junior, Weigel, Jones, Johnson, Garcia and Kimball all dressed in civilian clothes. They looked shocked and sick.

"Is she alright?" I demanded of the fireman anxiously. He pressed her neck to check for a pulse.

"She doesn't have a pulse,"

He began doing CPR on her. After a few minutes, Emma sucked in some air and turned on her side, coughing violently. Relief spread around. I grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Oh God Emma, thank God," I said pressing my face into her hair.

"How did the fire start?" Junior asked the fireman gently petting Emma's head. Everyone gathered around and stayed close to Emma.

"Looks like arson. We found this in front," the fireman handed me a cigarette wrapping. Emma took one look at it.

"Dana smokes those," she said in a hoarse voice.


	7. Shaken, Not Stirred

The New Deputy

Chapter Seven-Shaken, Not Stirred.

Washoe County Sheriff's Department 11 AM

I stood behind the interrogation room, watching Dana through the one sided glass. I folded my arms over my chest as Junior and Garcia interrogated Dana. I could see they were both extremely angry. Garcia slammed his palm down on the table. Dana jumped.

"I don't get it. Could she hate me that much?" I asked.

"I don't know. It could be a coincidence too sweetie," Johnson said next to me.

"Why would she come to Dangle's house in the first place?" I asked her, turning my eyes on hers. "Why was the same name brand of cigarettes lying on the ground that she smokes?"

"There could be loads of people who smoke that brand," Johnson said reasonably.

I shook my head and watched Garcia leave the room. Junior continued to question her. I heard the door open up behind me. I turned around and spied him enter the room.

"What did she say?" I demanded.

"Well, there's not much to go by. She claims she was at the hotel at that time," he said.

I sighed. Junior came in and stood at the door, motioning for me to come to him.

"She wants to talk to you," he said to me.

I slipped into the interrogation room.

I knew they were watching me closely.

"Emma what's going on?" Dana asked me, clearly shaken up by Junior and Garcia's interrogation.

"We found this in front of Lt. Dangle's trailer," I said dropping the cigarette wrapping in front of her. "It's your brand."

"I stopped smoking a year ago," Dana said. "Do you honestly think I could hurt you or that Lieutenant?"

I just shook my head.

"Emma, I know we have our differences, but understand I do love you," she said watching me.

"You've got a funny way of showing it," I snapped at her. "You insist it's always my fault Adam smacked the shit out of me or that your life is so much more glamorous then mine."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that. I guess I was jealous," Dana admitted quietly.

"Jealous? Of a husband who beat me up regularly? Explain that one to me," I demanded folding my arms over my chest.

LT DANGLE

I slipped into the interrogation booth. Junior, Garcia and Johnson all turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have a booger?"

"Sir, why are you wearing Emma's shirt?" Johnson said gesturing to my shirt. I glanced down at it and realized the name tag said DAWES instead of my last name.

"Oh," I said slowly. "I must've grabbed her shirt by mistake. That would account for several things. For one, it's tight around my man boobs."

Smirks formed on Junior and Garcia's faces.

"You finally did it," Johnson said in a proud tone.

Realization dawned on me. "Oh,"

"Nice," Junior said patting me on my back before leaving the room. Garcia just nodded and smiled before leaving. I was guessing that he still liked Emma. Johnson patted my elbow.

A few minutes later, Emma emerged. I looked at her. She just shook her head. I wasn't going to pressure her into talking to me if she didn't want to.

"That's my shirt," her voice sounded amused.

"I've been told," I said.

The next morning in the briefing room, Lt. Dangle began the usual morning briefing.

Thankfully, his insurance covered the fire and he managed to buy a replacement trailer.

"It's time for the de-briefing," he said looking at each of us.

"I'm not wearing any briefs," Weigel said.

I heard dry heaving going on around me and Lt. Dangle looked at her over the rim of his glasses.

"Thanks for that. I sincerely think that the rest of us will need therapy after this,"

I chuckled.

"Ok down to business. Um apparently, we had prison breakout sometime late last night, or early this morning," Lt. Dangle said skimming over the papers he had on the podium.

"Who was it?" Junior asked.

"Umm," Lt. Dangle mused keeping his eyes on the papers. I saw the color drain from his face. He raised his eyes. "Adam. Emma's ex boyfriend."

"Yeah I'm concerned about Emma. He already shot Dangle and he might come after Emma again," Junior said to the camera guy.  
"Yeah we're going to be taking turns guarding Emma in Dangle's new trailer," Jones said. "Maybe put on some of Dangle's rainbow one piece bathing suit. That'd scare the boyfriend for sure.

Junior laughed.

Dangle was out on duty, tonight it was Garcia and Junior's shift first. I was curled up on the couch, wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top. I had my legs tucked to the side of me. Garcia was sitting on the couch too. Junior was standing in the doorway. I was reading a book and turned to look at Junior.

"Junior please sit. You don't need to stand," I said softly gesturing to the chair. He nodded and sat down.

I stretched, my feet accidentally pushing against Garcia's thigh. I quickly retracted them.

"Oh I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's ok," he said softly and in a dismissive tone.

"You guys want something to drink? Or eat?" I asked getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"Nothing for me thanks," Junior called.

"If it's possible, I'd like just some water," Garcia called.

"You got it," I said and filled a glass with ice cold water from a pitcher. I turned and headed back into the living room. I handed Garcia the water.

"Thank you," he said softly and took a sip. I sat down next to him.

"We have TV," I offered. "I think there's a football game on tonight."

I grabbed the remote and clicked it on. It wouldn't come on.

"Odd," I mused hitting the power button again. Still nothing. "We had the cable guy out here just yesterday night."

"Maybe the plug came out," Junior offered as he got up and headed to the TV to pull it out to check.

Just then, the lights cut out. I screamed. I saw two beams of light quickly come on from Garcia and Junior's flashlight.

I could see the white beams moving around till they focused on me.

"I think someone cut the power," Garcia said.

"Maybe it's your sonuvabitch boyfriend," Junior said angrily.

Both Junior and Garcia edged closer to me, their guns drawn. Just then, I heard the engine of a powerful truck, like something a big rig would have. The whole trailer shook. Things fell off the shelves. An extremely loud horn blared, causing everything to fall over that wasn't bolted down. I screamed and dropped to my knees, covering my ears with both hands. Garcia quickly reached me and protectively put his arms around me, pulling me against him as one of the windows shattered and exploded in on us. The horn stopped and bright lights beamed through the windows. As suddenly as the mayhem started, it stopped. Everything was silent and the lights came on again. I was shivering badly and I knew Garcia could feel me. Junior kept his gun out but shut off his flashlight.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" he demanded aloud. "It sounded like a Goddamn freight train coming through here!"

Garcia slowly released me, careful not to keep the glass on me.

"I think it was a scare tactic," I said carefully weeding glass out of my hair. I looked at Garcia and realized he had a nasty cut on his arm.

"Oh God stay there Garcia," I said and hurried into the bathroom. I grabbed the antiseptic cream and a bandage. I hurried back and Garcia sat down on the couch. I sat next to him, crossing one leg underneath me. I first gently wiped the blood and then applied the cream. I wrapped his arm with the bandage and fastened it.

"Thank you," he said. "Was that your ex boyfriend?"

He meant the mayhem.

"I think so," I said sadly.

"God what is his problem?" Garcia growled.

I just shook my head again. I checked his arm to make sure it had stopped bleeding. A new small red stain had formed on the bandage.

"There might be a piece of glass still there. I'm gonna have to remove it," I said searching through the mess for my tweezers.

Once I found them, I sat Garcia down on the couch again.

"Are you a nurse?" Junior asked me. His tone was curious.

"I did take EMT training back in Carson City," I admitted to him raising my eyes to meet his sunglasses. "So sort of."

Garcia remained still as I gently extracted the piece of glass. He cringed and sucked in air.

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically and sympathetically. Once the cut was free of glass, I re-wrapped his arm tightly and fastened it. He nodded and gave me a smile. I put a hand on his shoulder.

After it was the next shift, which consisted of Johnson and Weigel, Garcia pulled me aside.

"Listen, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me ok?" he said quietly.

"I know," I said warmly.

I gave him a warm hug and gave Junior the same. They left as Johnson and Weigel came for their shift. The last shift would consist of Dangle and Kimball.

"Did you see your lawn out there?" Johnson asked pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. "It looks as though an eighteen wheeler ran ape shit through there. There's tire tracks all over."

I gave her a startled look and explained what happened on Garcia and Junior's shift.

"Well that would explain the mess," Weigel said looking around.

"Yep," Johnson agreed. "Do you want help cleaning it up?"

"Neh. I have a feeling before the nights over we haven't heard the last of Adam the asshole," I muttered darkly.

Nothing more happened on Johnson's and Weigel's shift. Jones had to be re-assigned. Dangle and Kimball entered the trailer.

"Good Lord. Did Junior show you his impressions again?" Dangle asked surveying the mess.

"Either that or Garcia had about 50 taco's," Kimball said

I smothered a laugh but once again explained to them what happened.

"An eighteen wheeler?" Kimball said shocked. "I didn't think those horns could do this much damage."

"Well if it was doctored up then yeah," Dangle said. "Junior and I confiscated a sedan about two years ago where the driver could hit the horn and about two cars in front of him the glass shattered. Everyone within two feet of that car needed new underwear."

Dangle sat down next to me. I snuggled up next to him. I rested my head against his shoulder and tucked my legs out to the side on the couch. I looked over at Kimball.

"You can help yourself to some food and drink if you want," Dangle said to her.

Kimball nodded a 'thanks'. I snaked my arm around Dangle's and just enjoyed his company. I knew I had made the right decision about sleeping with him. He had made me feel safe and wanted and that's what I seriously lacked with Adam. He never appreciated me. Dangle and Kimball were talking about earlier busts made. I began getting sleepy as it was now 12:40 AM. I shut my eyes and just snuggled deeper against Dangle. I sensed he glanced down at me before he resumed talking to Kimball.

Sometime during the night, my head slid to his thigh. I felt his arm around me. I heard snores and mutterings. I groggily opened my eyes and spied Kimball dozed off in the chair. I checked the digital display on the DVD player. It read 3 AM. I easily slipped out from under Dangle's arm and got up. His head was resting at an angle and he was out cold. I smiled affectionately and headed to the bathroom. I rubbed some cold water on my face and took a drink and headed back to the couch. Something in the corner of my eye got my attention out of the bay window of the trailer. Curiously, I approached the window. Whatever it was, was huge and coming toward me. At the last minute, bright lights broke through the window and I realized with horror that it was a rig, but not attached to the trailer part. A horn blared as the front of the truck crashed through the window, I screamed and dove out of the way. Dangle and Kimball jumped awake at the last minute. The couch over turned and I saw Dangle lying on his stomach, not moving with the couch on top of him. Kimball was knocked backwards. I landed on my side. The driver's side door to the truck opened and Adam dropped down. He stormed over to me and grabbed me. I screamed and fought, but to no avail. He shoved me into the truck and he backed out.


	8. Final Frontier

The New Deputy

Chapter Eight-Final Frontier

DANGLE

I moaned and felt as though I had dead weight on my back. My head felt like a firecracker had gone off in it. I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on my stomach on the floor, the couch on top of me. There was a huge hole in the trailer where the bay window used to be and tire tracks leading in and out. I spied Kimball.

"Kimball!" I shouted struggling to get up. She slowly got up and had a small gash on her forehead which bled. She came over and tried to help me up. It was no use. Kimball called on her radio for Garcia and Junior, Johnson and Weigel.

"Where's Emma?" I demanded of her.

"I don't know I don't see her," She said with a panicked look.

Shortly, Garcia, Junior, Johnson and Weigel arrived and got the couch off me.

"What the fuck happened here?" Junior asked.

"Emma's missing!" I said alarmed.

I saw Garcia's expression. It was pained and angry.

"I bet that sonuvabitch did it," Junior said angrily.

"More than likely," I said. "The only things I remember were bright lights and the sound of an unhitched rig coming through the bay window."

"Aw fuck me Jim," Junior said. "This is the second time your trailer got attacked…shit."

"The trailer can be replaced…again," I said. "But Emma can't."

"Do we have any idea where he would take her?" Garcia demanded putting his hands on his hips.

We all looked at one another and realized we had no idea.

EMMA

I was gagged, blindfolded and my arms were tied behind my back. I had a cut on my forehead above my left eye.

"So Emma, you have a brand new boyfriend is that right?" Adam's voice dripped with sarcasm and anger. "Well if I can't have you no one can."

I screamed in protest, but it was no use. My voice was muffled from the gag. All I knew was that I was in a big rig and we were heading somewhere.

I felt tears striding down my cheeks dampening the material. I only hoped the Dangle and the gang could find me.

"You will die," Adam snarled.

DANGLE.

I leaned against the podium in the briefing room. Everyone was dead silent. I was miserable. It was three days since Emma was taken and Adam hadn't contacted us. Everyone began assuming she was dead.

"She's not…" Trudy began.

"Do not say anything," I snapped at her. "She is NOT dead. Everyone got that?"

Muted looks floated my way, along with pained expressions.

Just then the phone rang and Junior sprang to get it.

"Hello? Reno sheriff's department," he said. He was silent. He looked up at me. "Uh huh I understand. You want just Emma's boyfriend. The one with the gray hair and mustache I got ya. Meet you at the old train station by midnight. Ok."

Junior hung up the phone. We were all watching Junior closely.

"That was Adam. He wants Emma's boyfriend to meet him at the old train station," Junior relayed looking at Garcia. "I think he thinks you're her boyfriend."

Snorts went around.

"What? Someone like Emma couldn't possibly like me?" Garcia retorted irritably throwing his hands up. "Is that so fucking hard to grasp?"

"Garcia, calm down," I said holding up a hand. "You're gonna have to pretend to be her boyfriend. This is for her to make sure she comes out of this safe."

"Of course it is," Garcia said his tone softening as he glared at Junior and Jones.

"But won't he know that Garcia isn't you?" Johnson asked nervously.

"Maybe not. He told Junior the guy with the gray hair and mustache so obviously he sees Garcia that way," I mused.

"Do I go in uniform or civilian clothing?" Garcia asked.

"Well he already knows I'm a cop, so I think your uniform should be fine," I said.

GARCIA

Around midnight, I stood on the platform of the old train station. It had been used several years ago, but now is out of commission. Being the desert gets chilly at night, I pulled on my dark gray-green sheriff's jacket. It was short and reached slightly below my backside. I had taken off my sunglasses. The camera guy stood a few feet behind me, the light of the camera the only light out here. It was pitch black.

"God I hope he gets here soon," I muttered. I wanted to get Emma away from him as fast as possible. The other Deputy's were hiding around the perimeter, perfectly concealed in the darkness. Finally, after 20 minutes of waiting, I heard footsteps. I raised my eyes and saw a man with dark hair and dark eyes. He was pushing a person in front of him. As they got nearer, I saw that the person was Emma.

"Oh fuck," I whispered.

Emma was completely naked. Her wrists were tied behind her back and she was gagged and blindfolded. They stopped a bit from me and the man ripped the blindfold off of Emma. Her eyes were red and puffy as her cheeks were tear stained.

"Is this your boyfriend?" The man demanded, roughly shaking her. I met Emma's gaze and she quickly nodded.

"Kinda old isn't he?" the man demanded. "And are you alone?"

"Yes sir I am. Just please let Emma go," I said in a calm tone.

"Not so fast," the man named Adam snapped. "Are you willing to die for her?"

Emma was sobbing hysterically and her eyes met mine. I could see that she was pleading with me not to say anything, that she would be fine. After fifteen years or more on the force, I was able to read body language a lot better than the average person.

I swallowed thickly. "Yes I would,"

Adam smirked and glanced at Emma. He raised his left hand. In it was a 9mm smith and Wesson. He clicked back the hammer. Emma was screaming, but it was muffled by the gag.

"That can certainly be arranged," Adam said coldly.

Adam aimed the gun at my chest and pulled the trigger.

EMMA

I screamed, but it was futile. Adam shot Garcia in the chest. Garcia went down with a large red stain forming on the front of his tan uniform shirt. I heard shots coming from all directions. Adam's grip on my arm was released. I saw him fall down beside me, several bullet holes in his chest. I stood there, screaming and sobbing hysterically.

There were loud footsteps running toward me. Junior reached me first and quickly began un-doing the ties around my wrists. Once that was off, he yanked off his department jacket and quickly wrapped it around me. Johnson and Jones reached me next. Then Weigel, Kimball and Dangle reached me.

Once they made sure I was being taken care of by Junior and Johnson, Kimball, Dangle and Jones immediately rushed over to Garcia. Junior carefully slid the gag out of my mouth. My lips were dry and cracked and painful from no food or water for 3 days. Once the gag was out of my mouth, I managed to scream for real and was bent over.

Dangle was calling in for the paramedics to come and looked up at Junior. "Get her out of here,"

Junior nodded and he and Johnson wrapped their arms around me and led me to one of the cruiser's. Junior opened the back door and sat me down in the seat, with my legs facing out the opened door. Junior crouched down in front of me and handed me a water bottle.

"Here drink this," he said.

I shook my head.

Johnson climbed into the front seat and was leaning over it, gently petting my hair.

"Come on Emma, you need to drink," Junior said softly, pushing it toward me again. Again, I shook my head.

Weigel and Jones came over and Jones leaned in.

"Is she alright?" Jones asked worriedly, gently reaching in and touching me on the cheek.

"She won't drink," Junior relayed looking up at him.

The ambulance came a few minutes later and they hoisted Garcia into the back. The lights bounced off the old station in weird red and white beams. Lt. Dangle, flanked by two paramedics came. He'd called two ambulances, one for Garcia, the other to check me over. Lt. Dangle came up to the opened door. Jones stepped aside.

"How is she?" he asked Junior, also crouching down beside him.

"I don't know she won't take a sip of the water," Junior said.

"Emma, the paramedics are going to check you over ok?" Dangle asked gently placing a hand on my knee. At his touch, I recoiled. He looked pained.

It was two female paramedics who looked me over. When they were done, I pulled Junior's jacket around me tighter and snuggled into it. I tucked my legs out to the side on the cool leather seat and rested my head on the back headrest, peering straight out of the opened door, but keeping Junior's jacket around me tightly.

"She's badly dehydrated and she's in shock," the paramedics explained to Dangle and the others. "You need to get her to drink something soon. She refused an IV if she doesn't drink within the few hours, her organs are going to shut down."

"Somehow I don't think that matters to her," Johnson said suddenly. Everyone looked at her perplexed. "She just saw Garcia get shot and I have a feeling she's blaming herself. So I don't think she cares much about what happens to her."

"How do you know that?" Weigel asked.

"I'm a woman," Johnson said simply. "I can read her."

"Either way, one of you is going to have to get her to drink," the paramedic said as she hurried back to the ambulance. The ambulance carrying Garcia had left, and Jones and Kimball already headed after it to the hospital.

Once the ambulance was gone, Dangle took the water bottle from Junior and held it up to me. I turned my face away into the soft leather.

"Emma please drink the water for me ok? I don't want anything to happen to you," Dangle's voice broke. I kept my face pressed into the leather. Johnson was still stroking my hair softly.

"Junior keep working on it ok?" Dangle said his voice shaky.

Dangle and Weigel headed to the first cruiser. Junior gently placed a hand on my knee. I braced myself, but didn't coil away.

"Garcia is strong Emma. He'll pull through," he said softly. "I've known him for a while now. But if you don't start drinking, it'll crush him to learn you died."

I looked at him and blinked a few times. I took the bottle and began slowly drinking it.

"Good girl sweetie," Johnson said softly.

"Listen, why don't you stay in back with her? I think right now she needs someone to be with her. I can drive," Johnson said softly.

"Good idea," Junior said and closed the door. He came around to the other side and slipped into the backseat with me. I scooted around so I could lean against Junior. I still tucked my legs out to the side. I rested my head on his shoulder. Johnson started the cruiser and we began pulling out.

On the way back to the sheriff's department, with the motion of the gentle rocking of the car, I began slowly dozing off with my head against Junior's shoulder.

I woke up on a soft couch. I blinked my eyes a few times and realized I was lying on one of the thick soft couches in one of the offices. Someone had pulled on a pair of navy sweat pants with the department logo and a matching navy sweatshirt. I slowly sat up and saw Garcia standing there. A loud 'pop' went off and he went down. I screamed.

There were loud 'bang's and 'thud's'. Dangle, Johnson, Junior and Weigel all came running into the room. Dangle reached me first and crouched down in front of me.

"Emma!" he shouted gently taking my shoulders. I still screamed until he gave me a gentle shake. I looked at him dazed.

"It's fine honey. You're alright," he said in a calm voice. My stomach suddenly lurched and I vomited into the wastebasket.

Dangle held my hair back. Once I was done, I sat back on the couch.

"You're fine," Dangle repeated to me in the same soothing tone.

"Garcia's dead," I said bursting into tears.

"No, no he's not. He's critical but stable," Junior said.

"It's all my fault," I sobbed. "If I hadn't had you guys come and babysit me, none of this would've happened."

"It's not your fault," Dangle said firmly. "Don't even think that. Garcia cares about you greatly. He did that on his own free will. He wanted to make sure you were safe."

"It's all my fault," I screamed at him, jumping up. He stood up quickly and held up his hands in a defensive posture. "If he dies it's all my fault!"

"No it's not honey," Johnson said warmly to me. I backed into a corner and slid down bursting into tears. Dangle came over and sat down with me, his arms wrapping around me tightly. I pressed my face into the crook of his shoulder and sobbed.

"Adam raped me," I sobbed into Dangle's shoulder, but my voice was slightly muffled.

"What?" Dangle asked.

"Adam raped me," I sobbed shutting my eyes tighter against the material. "You probably hate me and are repulsed. Everyone probably does."

"No," Dangle said into my ear. "I still love you no matter what."

"We all love you Emma," Junior said from my left.

I felt Dangle make some kind of hand motion to the others because it got real quiet and it was only me and Dangle now.

"Don't ever forget that," Dangle whispered in my ear. "I will love you no matter what. As for Adam, don't worry about him anymore he's dead."

I sobbed and hiccupped and slowly raised my face to Dangle's. "What?"

"He's dead," Dangle repeated. "Junior went a little trigger happy and shot him about 19 times in the chest."

Dangle gently took my face in his hands and gave me a kiss.

"Garcia will be fine," he said softly. "You'll see."

Junior came in looking serious at that moment.

"Sorry. It's the hospital. Garcia…."


	9. Push The Limits

The New Deputy

Chapter Nine-Push the Limits

"….is fine. He just pulled through surgery just fine. The bullet managed to miss a few vital organs by only mere inches," Junior relayed.

"See," Dangle said softly. "He's fine."

"Yeah he's already awake and wants to see Emma," Junior beamed at me grinning.

Relief spread through me like a tidal wave.

Later on we headed to the hospital. Garcia was in the room. I knocked on the door and easily poked my head in. The rest of the gang was there. Dangle and I easily stepped in. They quickly dispersed, leaving me alone with Garcia. I headed over to the bed and sat down next to it.

"Hey," I said to him warmly.

"Emma," He said warmly back to me beaming. "You're alright thank Goodness."

I nodded and leaned in.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," I said to him.

"I didn't care about me, I was more worried about you," He responded. "Is that bastard dead?"

I nodded. "Junior shot him about 19 times,"

Garcia chuckled.

Without a word, I easily leaned in and slinked my arms around him, pulling him into a hug carefully. I felt his arms slowly move around my back, his left hand had the IV in it. He hugged me back just as warmly and affectionately.

"You scared the shit out of me," I whispered into his ear. "I thought you died."

"They told me you wouldn't drink water until Junior told you I would be fine," Garcia responded back softly.

I released him and gave him a kiss. There were tears in my eyes. "The main thing is you're alright. That's all that I care about."

Garcia beamed at me.

A week later, Garcia was released from the hospital. He now wears a Kevlar beneath this shirt.

Things were fairly back to normal. It was several weeks since Adam kidnapped me. We were sitting in the briefing room. Lt. Dangle was standing behind the podium as usual, reading over the days' assignments.

Suddenly, my stomach lurched and I clamped my hand over my mouth.

"Emma, you ok?" Johnson asked.

I pushed back my seat and fled from the briefing room into the ladies bathroom.

I reached the toilet and vomited.

When I was finished, I wiped my mouth with a tissue and headed back into the briefing room. All eyes were on me.

"Sorry, must've eaten something that didn't agree with me," I apologized.

They studied me carefully, but went back to what they were doing.

Junior and I got a call about a man exposing himself on the corners to passing cars. Junior pulled up alongside the curb. We climbed out with the camera guy and approached a man wearing a tan rain coat. He saw us approaching and flashed us.

"Sir, you cannot be here this is illegal," Junior said keeping his hand on his knight stick in case the man tried anything. 

"Come on now, I'm just having fun," the man said. "Don't you like what you see?" he flashed us again.

"Gah," Junior and I said repulsed turning our faces away. The man took that instant to flee toward the cruiser.

"Sir! No don't you dare get into that cruiser!" I shouted.

The man already had the door closed by the time we reached the bumper and he was already peeling away.

We stopped running and panted while we watched the back of the car.

"Um Junior? I'm not feeling so hot right now," I admitted to him holding my stomach.

"Shit," he muttered. "That fucking mor-on took the car. I'm gonna call Dangle and Johnson."

He began calling it in.

Dangle and Johnson arrived shortly and picked us up. We headed to the doctor's office. The doctor examined me. She stood, smiling against the counter.

"What is it doc?" I asked, sitting on the exam table.

"You're pregnant," she said softly. "Congratulations. You're about eight weeks along"

I stared at her dumbfounded for the moment. "Um are you sure?"

She nodded. "Very sure,"

"Thanks," I said numbly.

She left and I got dressed. Once I was back in my uniform, I headed out of the waiting room. Everyone saw my expression and stood up.

"Is everything alright?" Dangle asked concerned, coming over to me.

"Yeah," I said still dazed. "I'm just pregnant."

Cheers went around happily. Dangle hugged me happily.

"Who is the father?" Johnson asked softly.

I froze. I didn't want to say who I was thinking but I think they all knew what I was thinking.

"We can get a DNA testing done. Right now. Did the doctor said how far along you are?" Dangle asked.

"Eight weeks," I replied.

Dangle nodded. "Come on,"

So, after that we headed to the clinic to get a DNA sample. They took a sample from Dangle too, being as we were dating. As we nervously sat in the office, I looked at Dangle.

"If this turns out to be his," I began quietly, "I understand if you want nothing to do with it."

Dangle looked at me startled. "Where would you get that idea from?"

Before I could reply, the doctor came back in. He sat down behind the desk and Dangle and I looked at him. He consulted a folder and raised his eyes. He broke into a grin.

"Well, Lieutenant, I would like to say welcome to fatherhood," The doctor said brightly.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, leaning forward as though he didn't quite hear him.

"You're the father," The doctor responded grinning.

Dangle and I looked at each other and happily hugged. We left the office and met everyone in the waiting room.

"I'm gonna be a father," he exclaimed to everyone.

I got hugs from Junior and Johnson. Weigel, Garcia, Jones and Kimball didn't know yet.

Thankfully, the stolen cruiser managed to get returned and the guy was processed and held overnight. We sat in the briefing room that evening.

"Everyone," Lt. Dangle said. "Emma and I have an announcement to make."

All eyes landed on Dangle, and occasionally shifted to me.

"I'm pregnant," I said happily.

Claps and cheers went around. Weigel seemed a bit withdrawn, but she smiled and clapped.

"And," Lt. Dangle said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He came over to me and got down on one knee.

"Emma Dawes, will you marry me?" he opened the box and there was a ring. It was so lovely it took my breath away. I gasped and he gently slipped it onto my finger.

"Yes," I breathed. More cheers rang out and I hugged and kissed him. When it was finished, Johnson leaned in and examined the ring. I raised my eyes to Garcia's. I had a very special question I was going to ask him.

"Garcia," I said softly. "Would you like to be the baby's Godfather?"

His expression was touched and shocked but he nodded.

I looked at everyone. "I want _all_ of you to be involved in this baby's life. You're my family now."

Suddenly, I realized that I haven't spoken to Dana in over eight weeks.

"Where's Dana?" I demanded my voice becoming urgent.

Everyone exchanged looks. That told me that they didn't know either. No one apparently heard from her. Just then the phone rang. Junior grabbed it.

"Reno sheriff's department," he said into the receiver. "Yes hang on she's right here."

Junior held the receiver out to me. "Emma? It's for you."

I got up and headed over to Junior. I took the phone from him. He stood in front of me, watching me intently. I felt all eyes on me as I stood there and took the receiver.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Emma Dawes? This is the Reno City Morgue. Are you the sister of a Dana Marie Willows?" a male voice came over the line.

"Yes why?" I asked, my tone changed and nervousness crept in. My heart began hammering in my chest.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We've been trying to get in contact with over the past eight weeks. I understand you had a predicament. But we found your sisters body off the interstate. It looks like someone dumped her there."

"When did you find her?" I asked my tone flat.

"About six weeks ago," the man said. "We do need you to come down and ID the body."

"Fine I'll be there shortly," I said still staring a head at Junior's chest, not blinking nor moving. I lowered the phone from my ear and sensing something was wrong, Junior reached out and grabbed the phone from my hand and replaced it back on the cradle.

"Who was it Emma?" Jones asked.

"The city Morgue," I responded. A few chuckles escaped Weigel and Johnson. "My sister was found dead on the interstate."

The chuckles ceased.

I felt Junior's hand on my shoulder. "They want me to ID the body,"

"Alright. Dismissed everyone," Dangle said. Everyone got up and came over to me, hugging me tightly.

That evening, Dangle and I headed down to the morgue to ID the body. The ME pulled back the white sheet and exposed the face. I nodded, and turned my face into Dangle's chest.

Dangle had gotten a new trailer, this one was much better than the last two. I simply sat on the couch and stared at the TV, which was off. He came and sat down next to me.

"Coroner thinks that it was murder, which leads to Adam, who is unfortunately incapable of a trial right now," he said quietly.

"I don't care," I said. "Everyone I ever loved is dead."

"No, that's not true," Dangle said. "I'm still here and so is Garcia. Jones, Johnson, Weigel, Junior and Kimball are still here too. And we aren't going anywhere."

He slipped his arms around me and hugged me. "Besides, we're going to be having a baby soon. This baby is going to rely on us."

I slipped my arms around him too and rested my chin on his shoulder. "I can't seem to cry though. I don't feel like I have anymore tears left,"

"Everyone deals with death their own way," Dangle said. "There's nothing wrong with you. I know you miss Dana."

I snuggled my face into the crook of his shoulder and just shut my eyes. He was completely right of course. I only hoped things would get much better from now on.

EIGHT MONTHS LATER….

I was in the ladies locker room, taking a shower. Weigel was also here, changing. When I was finished with my shower, I wrapped a large towel around me. My bell was showing I was eight months pregnant now. I stepped out into the changing area when the door burst in and there was Dangle, Junior and Garcia with the camera guy shouting "Panty Raid!" Weigel stepped out from behind one of the lockers, naked. I saw the three of them come to a screeching halt.

"Hey guys? Can one of you check my back? I think there's some kind of a mole forming," Weigel said reaching around to her back, trying to see it for herself.

Junior stumbled back into the wall, Dangle dry heaved and Junior actually vomited off to the left. I stepped over to Weigel and grabbed one of the other towels, holding it in front of her.

"Weigel, I think the first time Junior tasted his breakfast was the best. Second time, not so much," I replied to her laughing. Seeing me in the towel however, seemed to have stopped the dry heaving and vomiting.

"Well, at least I didn't wet myself," she replied.

"I'm sorry?" I responded leaning in so I could hear her better.

"Emma, I think your water broke," Junior responded.

I looked down. Sure enough, it had.

"Ok ok everyone scramble!" Dangle said. Garcia and Junior came over to me and took my elbows to help me. As soon as he said those words, the pains of labor hit me. I cringed and nearly stopped walking.

They quickly rushed me to the hospital. Dangle came in to the delivery room with me. I pushed and pushed and soon I heard the wailing of a baby.

"It's a girl," the doctor said warmly as they cleaned the baby up and wrapped her up in a pink blanket and handed her to me. Dangle leaned over my shoulder and gently touched the baby's face.

I was moved to a room where Junior and the rest came in.

"She's lovely," Johnson said warmly smiling.

I looked up at Garcia. "Would you like to hold her?"

He looked shy but came over. I handed the baby to him and watched as she looked up at Garcia and yawned, clearly relaxed in his arms. I let each of them hold her. When she got to Weigel, she started crying until Jones rescued her and handed her back to me.

"She's not the only one who feels that way around Weigel," Jones retorted. We all laughed.

"What's her name?" Kimball asked.

I looked at Dangle. He nodded, figuring what I was going to say.

"I'm thinking of Dana. Only I am going to spell it Dayna," I said.

Everyone looked happy and content. Finally, my life was going to be alright…

AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter ten in the works! xD


	10. Self Control

The New Deputy

Chapter Ten-Self Control

3 years later

Washoe County Sheriff's Department

It's been three years now since I joined the Washoe County Sheriff's department. I married Dangle and we've been married for the same length of time. Dayna is now three years old. She looks a lot like Dangle, with the dirty blond hair and blue eyes. It was basically split. She had both my and Dangle's personality and facial features. Today, it was 'Bring your child to work day'. Dayna was sitting on my lap. Her long blond hair was pulled into a braid. She took a shine to Junior, Garcia and Johnson. She liked Kimball and Jones though, but never really liked Weigel. Junior gave her a little wave and grinned at her across the table. Immediately, she wanted me to let her go. I gently placed her down and she ran around the table, and Dangle, who was standing at the Podium. He watched her run around to Junior. Junior scooped her up into his arms. He kept his arms around her under her rear end for support. She laid her head down on his shoulder over the blue Kevlar. Garcia gently reached over and grabbed her foot. She giggled.

"Ok. So today we obviously have bring your child to work today," Lt. Dangle said as we heard the occasional kids cry or laughter ringing through the halls. "Some of which I think should be given a little less sugar and possibly put up for adoption. They aren't housebroken."

I playfully raised an eyebrow at him and raised my hand as though I was back in high school.

"Emma?" he asked pointing to me with a pencil.

"Are you saying that our child isn't house broken and needs Wee Wee pads like a puppy?" I asked him lightly.

"Our child is," he replied his lip twitching. "But some of those monsters aren't."

Laughter rang out.

"Ok. Now, as for the assignments today…." Dangle began but the door burst open and a woman came in looking stricken.

"Can someone help me? My little boy is stuck under my car's bumper in the parking lot," She said frantically.

"I can help you ma'am," Junior said as he gently placed Dayna into Garcia's lap. He looked a bit shy around her but he held onto her regardless.

"I'll help," I offered and gave Dangle a kiss and as I passed by Garcia to give Dayna a kiss, I whispered into Garcia's ear.

"Relax. She adores you," I said warmly and winked at him before following Junior out into the parking lot.

Sure enough there was a car with the engine running in the parking lot. A few officers had gathered around. Junior got down on his stomach. I suddenly smelled leaking gasoline.

"Junior be careful, the cars leaking gasoline," I said anxiously.

"Don't worry I'm fine," he replied reaching underneath the car. Suddenly, a blue white flame started up and touched Junior's arm. He quickly retracted it and frantically waved his arms trying to extinguish the flames.

"Junior!" I cried and fled into the building again to grab a fire extinguisher. I came back out and aimed it at Junior's arm. I blasted the cold CO2. Finally the flames went out on Junior's arm.

"Oh yah I think Dayna's a cutie pie," Jones said to the Camera guy. "She likes everyone but Weigel…no big shocker there though."

"Probably senses that Weigel's not a human," Junior retorted. "She's a fucking Martian. Although where are her antenna's?"

Jones and Junior exchanged looks before shivering voluntarily.

"Dayna is adorable," Johnson said. "She looks like Dangle a lot. I am glad that Emma got a bit of a break though and she's happy."

"Dayna doesn't like me very much," Weigel said. "It's kinda like a puppy. They sense who like them and who don't….but she won't be pooping outside in the yard."

Johnson just looked at Weigel.

"Did you wake up one morning and think, 'I think I'll be a retard'?" Johnson asked her.

"No, although I did wake up and wonder whether or not I should try a thong,"

Johnson turned her face away, gagging.

"Dayna is the love of my life, and so is Emma," Lt. Dangle said to the camera guy. He was sitting on one of the desks outside the briefing room. Sitting in one of the seats was Kimball

"She is the cutest thing I ever saw. Who knew, Dangle?" Kimball said lightly playfully smacking him on the leg.

Dangle beamed and blushed.

"She certainly took a shine to Garcia, which I seriously thought would never happen. He's too angry to let a little light get into his heart. But clearly, I was wrong."

"True ,but remember any woman wanting to have sex with him, better wear body armor. Cause you know it would be angry…not to mention the poor woman would have to be deaf or blind," Dangle said to Kimball. She chuckled.

I was out with Jones. Dayna was sitting in back belted in. Thankfully, the call didn't require us to take anyone in.

"So Emma," Jones said glancing at me sideways. "What made you choose Garcia for a Godfather?"

I slowly looked at him. "Well for one thing Jones, Garcia saved my butt. Remember, he got shot in the chest for me,"

"I know," Jones said softly. "But was that the only reason you chose him?"

"No. He's a really sweet guy and he deserves some happiness," I said irritably. "You guys constantly insist he's an angry man and that no woman would want to sleep with him. But you're wrong."

"Have you heard him?" Jones asked. "He's a bigot, racist and sexist. Were you not there the day he told Johnson that the only reason she got on the force was because of her background?"

"Yeah I was there," I reminded him. "And do you not remember me telling him that if he ever says anything like that around Emma, I'd stick my fist somewhere?"

Jones laughed and nodded.

"Alright then. Give the man a chance," I said.

We pulled up in front of a store. There was a mime there.

"Aw not this dude again," Jones moaned as he put the car in park and I turned to Dayna.

"Stay there sweetie mommy will be right back," I said softly. She beamed at me and played with her stuffed pony that Kimball had gotten her. The window was rolled down so she could get air.

"I gotta call in Garcia. We can't take him in but Garcia and Junior can take him," Jones got on his radio and called for them. About five minutes later, the second cruiser pulled up alongside ours and Garcia and Junior got out. Garcia gently reached in through the window and playfully poked Dayna. They came over to us.

"Sir, I'm going to need to see your license. We've been over this before," Garcia said irritably, keeping his hand on his knight stick. The mime spied me and mimed out a bouquet of flowers and went to hand them to me.

"No sir, do not do that," Junior said. "Do not touch her."

The mime spied Dayna looking out the window with interest. He began heading toward the cruiser.

"Sir! No! Do not go near that car," Garcia said finally taking out his knight stick and tried to keep the mime at bay. He slipped around Garcia and reached the window.

"Sir, my partner said no," Junior said as he tackled the mime and began wrestling with him. Garcia managed to handcuff him and put an arm under his throat.

"Do you not understand English there boy?" Garcia said. "We told you not to go near that car." The mime wheezed as they shoved him into the back of their car. Dayna was crying.

"Oh no," Jones said as he opened the back door. I quickly scooped her up into my arms.

"It's not something we did is it?" Junior asked worriedly, his dark sunglasses reflected the sunlight.

"Oh no no," I assured him. "Dayna's afraid of clowns."

"Oh," the three of them breathed with relief.

"Dayna watch this," Junior said putting his face close to hers. She watched him curiously as he opened the back door to the cruiser and used his knight stick and shoved it into the car, poking the mime.

She giggled.

Both Junior and Garcia yanked the mime out. Garcia motioned to Dayna before kicking the mime. Dayna giggled even more.

"She likes it when these two idiots beat up on a mine?" Jones said in an amused tone. "She really is one of us at this point."

Garcia and Junior kept glancing up every once and a while to see Dayna who was giggling hard.

The mime was motionless as eventually Garcia and Junior picked him back up and put him back into the backseat. They closed the door and Junior and Garcia came over to give Dayna a hug and kiss before climbing into the cruiser and taking off.

"Oh yeah I'm very protective over Dayna," Garcia said nodding. "I feel as though she's like my own."

Junior just slowly glanced at him without saying anything.

"Yeah same here," Junior said at last nodding. "That little cutie pie could melt the hardest criminal's heart."

Garcia nodded agreeing with him completely.

"But I bet you wish she was yours," Junior said smirking at Garcia. Garcia looked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Garcia demanded, turning to face him. They were sitting in the cubicle section which had separate little offices.

"Come on," Junior scoffed. "Ever since you met Emma you've been wondering what it would be like to fuck her. But unfortunately, Dangle's been tapping her."

Garcia studied him for a moment before he drew back his arm and punched Junior. That resulted in a brawl between the two of them.

That evening, in the briefing room, Dayna was sitting on Johnson's lap. Weigel was trying to talk to her, but she kept pressing her face into Johnson's shoulder away.

"Trudy, don't take it personally," Dangle said. "You have that effect on everyone."

I noticed Garcia and Junior weren't in the room.

"Where Garcia and Junior?" Kimball asked curiously.

At that moment, the door opened and they both walked in. Both Garcia and Junior had a black eye. Garcia on the left, Junior on the right.

"Oh my God what happened?" Weigel asked alarmed.

They both muttered something and sat down at the table. I slowly stood up.

"Dangle? Mind if me, Garcia and Junior be excused? I need to have a little word with them," I said raising an eyebrow at the both of them. Dayna spied Junior and Garcia's black eyes and looked on the verge of tears. She gently reached out to touch both of them.

"Sure Emma," Dangle said nodding.

I turned my radio up slightly, so no one would hear us in the hallway.

"You two, now. Hallway," I said in a firm tone. I opened the door and allowed Junior and Garcia to step out into the hallway. I walked a few feet before stopping and spinning around to face them.

"What happened?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest. My hair was pulled into a ponytail. It gently bounced against the collar of my uniform shirt. Two shorter strands hung down against my cheeks. Today I had applied light purple eye shadow and clear lip-gloss on. My hazel brown eyes moved from Junior to Garcia.

"We got into a bit of a fight," Junior said quietly lowering his eyes to the floor.

"About what?" I pressed them.

Junior slowly looked up at Garcia.

"About you," Garcia replied even quieter than Junior.

"Me?" I asked confused.

"It was kind my fault," Junior admitted. "I-I provoked Garcia."

I sighed. "Guys look. Dayna looks up to you two. She is nuts about you! One of you is addicted to porn, and yes Junior I know about that, the other has a rather unique look on things, especially when it comes to women and race…However, Dayna doesn't see that. She sees two people who she absolutely adores. She'll love you no matter what happens. But you need to both settle your differences now. She looks up to you."

Junior nodded and looked ashamed. "Sorry Emma,"

"It's fine," I said softly. "I love you two nutballs also. I don't like to see fighting."

Junior broke into a grin and gave me a quick, light punch on the arm before heading back into the briefing room. Garcia didn't follow. I went to pass him, to head back in when Garcia lightly grabbed my arm.

"What's up?" I asked him.

He stepped close to me and put his face close to mine.

"Junior was right," he said quietly.

"About..?" I let my voice trail off.

"How I feel about you," he replied. His voice was so soft it was almost unrecognizable. "I am still in love with you Emma. I know you are married to Dangle, but it's hard for me to just shut off my feelings."

"Oh," I said softly. "Garcia…"

My voice trailed off as he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. He quickly pulled back as though he'd realized what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered and quickly backed up. He turned left and hurried down the hallway. I stood there stunned. I heard the door open behind me, causing me to jump from being startled.

"Emma? You ok?" I heard Dangle's voice behind me.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm ok," I said distractedly.

Things were certainly never boring.


	11. A Matter of Trust

The New Deputy

Chapter Eleven-A Matter of Trust

Through the evening briefing, I just stared at the wall past Weigel. I had my hand propping up my head under my jaw.

"….that's the schedule for tonight," I heard Dangle saying. "Emma will be paired with

Kimball, Weigel with me, and Garcia with Jones. Junior you're with Johnson."

There was a pause. "Where is Garcia?" Dangle asked.

"I don't know. When I came in, Emma was still talking with him out in the hall," Junior said.

"Emma? Where'd Garcia go?" Dangle asked me.

I started. "Huh?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dangle pressed.

"Yeah girl you've been seriously quiet all night," Johnson said as Dayna wormed her way out of her arms and ran to Dangle, arms outstretched. Oddly, she wasn't tired at this point and it was 8:30. I knew by nine pm she'd be out like a light, dead to the world. Dangle bent down and lightly scooped her up.

"Where's Garcia?" Dangle repeated.

"I don't know I think he went for a walk or something," I said quickly.

"That was like at 7pm," Jones responded. "It's now eight."

At that moment, the door opened and Garcia walked in. But he was dressed in civilian clothing. He headed right up to Dangle and handed him a slip of white paper.

"What's this Garcia?" Dangle asked as he shifted Dayna in his arms so he could read the paper.

"It's a letter of resignation," Garcia responded. "I'm quitting."

"What?"

"Why?"

Johnson and Kimball both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry I-I can't do this anymore. Fifteen years is enough," Garcia replied. "Bye kitten."

He gently gave Dayna a kiss on the cheek. She sensed something was wrong because her face puckered up and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She reached for Garcia, but he didn't pick up on it. That only made Dayna cry harder and reach more for him.

"B-But," Dangle stammered out.

"Sorry. Bye guys," Garcia said solemnly. His eyes landed on me before he left the office.

Everyone was stunned. Dangle handed Dayna to Jones, who sobbed into his shirt looking in the direction that Garcia had gone.

"What just happened?" Johnson asked stunned.

"I'm afraid it's my fault," I said thickly.

"Your fault? How could that be?" Kimball asked.

I told them what happened. Dangle's expression shifted to surprise to anger.

"Why didn't you say something?" Dangle demanded.

"Because I didn't want to hurt him," I said miserably. "But now I've caused him to quit."

"No I mean about him being in love with you all this time?" Dangle said shaking his head.

"Because I love _you_," I retorted now feeling tears forming in my eyes. The others sank into their chairs, trying to hide.

"Funny you didn't seem to notice that he kissed you," Dangle said.

"I did! But I didn't want to hurt him you moron," I said the tears spilling over.

"Whatever. Dismissed," Dangle said briskly and waved his hand as though he was swatting a fly.

The others left slowly.

"Jim…" I began standing up.

He shook his head and left with Dayna in his arms. I stood there for a moment. My heart felt as though someone set fire to it. After a few more minutes I fled. I fled the station and headed several blocks away. I had to get away from there. I found a bench and sat down. Above, the sky had darkened and the sun had already set. Storm clouds rolled in and I heard thunder booming. Lightning illuminated the sky and before long, the heaven's opened up. Rain belted down, drenching me in my uniform. My hair clung to my cheeks but I didn't care. I burst into tears in the rain. I sobbed and sobbed. My uniform was completely soaked. My radio crackled, causing me to jump. The rain was coming down in sheets now. Two headlights rolled over me about what seemed like 2 hours later and a car was coming up alongside the curb with the wipers going. The passenger window rolled down and it was Junior and Johnson.

"Sweetie, get into the car," Johnson said softly.

"Why? I've caused a decent man to quit and my husband thinks I'm some kind of whore. What reason could there possibly be for me to get into the car and go back?" I sobbed, watching her. The rain water slid off my face. My hair was already like a Helmut.

"Emma," Junior began. "Dangle got real concerned when you never showed up with Kimball. He's got everyone looking for you."

"That doesn't mean he's forgiven me," I said stubbornly as tears mixed in with the rain water.

"Honey, Dangle is just confused right now," Johnson said softly. "I don't think he understands."

"You didn't kiss Garcia back," Junior offered looking at me. "There's a plus there. I think it would be worse if you were the one who initiated it and actually enjoyed kissing Garcia."

"Still, he thinks I'm a whore," I said wiping tears and rain water from my face.

"Get in the car Emma, please," Junior pleaded.

I shook my head. "It's my fault Garcia left. He didn't need to leave,"

Junior and Johnson exchanged looks before sighing in defeat and pulling away.

The rain continued for a bit.

About fifteen minutes later, another cruiser pulled up alongside me. This time it was Dangle and Weigel. Dayna was in the back seat watching me and waving happily when she spied me.

Dangle was driving and he put the car in park and unbelted his seatbelt. He got out and hurried around to the front, the headlights rolling across his thighs as he came up to me. He too, began getting wet.

"Emma," he said. "We were looking for you. I got worried when you didn't show up with Kimball."

"Really Jim? Really?" I asked angrily. "Or did you think I was out banging Garcia?"

He flinched at that.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I should've known you weren't like that,"

"Garcia is a decent man who quit on _my _account," I said coldly and angrily. "I'm the one who caused him to leave, and I'm the one who's going to be the one to coax him back to work."

"Ok. We can drop you off at his apartment," Dangle said. "But please get out of the rain."

I looked at him. "Fine. But don't expect me to forgive you right away,"

Dangle nodded. Eventually, I climbed into the car and closed the door. Dangle and Weigel drove me to Garcia's apartment.

Dangle and Weigel waited in the car while I buzzed his apartment.

"Who is it?" Garcia's voice came over the intercom.

"It's Emma. Can I please come in and talk to you?" I asked.

There was no response after five minutes and I knew he'd not buzzed me in. Clearing my throat I did my best imitation of a Spanish girl. True, it was a dirty trick, but it would get him to let me in. Finally the door buzzed and I pushed it open. He was on the second floor. I climbed the stairs and headed right over to his apartment. I knocked on the door. He opened it and froze.

"Garcia, we need to talk," I said urgently.

"Emma, you're soaked," he said concerned.

I waved it off. He held the door open for me and I stepped into his apartment. It was cozy and modern. I stepped into the living room. Being I was soaked, I didn't want to sit on this couch. Instead I stood, and looped my thumbs into the belt loops on my belt. Garcia came into the room.

"You can sit Emma," he offered.

"Naw, I'm soaked from the rain. I don't wanna get your couch wet," I said.

He looked like he didn't care about the couch but he didn't press it.

"Garcia why did you quit?" I asked.

He looked uncomfortable but he responded. "I felt like an ass after I kissed you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry,"

I sighed.

"Garcia, I'm not angry with you over that. Granted it wasn't appropriate, but what is the real reason why you left?"

"Because I'm never going to be as happy as you and Dangle are. I hear the comments everyone makes, not you, but the others. I'm too old, no one would like me, I have angry sex with women. After a while it builds up," he responded.

I noted a touch of bitterness and hurt under his tone.

I stepped over to him.

"Ignore them. They're assholes. I know for certain that you're going to find someone special. But it would mean a lot to me if you came back to work," I said softly.

Garcia shook his head. "I couldn't look at you the same way again,"

"What about Dayna? Do you know she cried after you left?" I pressed him. "She was completely crushed. You're her Godfather. She loves you. I love you too Garcia, but I can't in the way you want me to. I do hope that we can be best friends again."

Garcia looked pained when I mentioned Dayna. After a few minutes, he exhaled and sighed.

"Alright. Best friends is better than losing you completely or not having you in my life,"

I grinned and happily hugged him. He hugged me back just as tightly.

"Come on. Dangle and Weigel's downstairs," I said. He nodded and followed me.

Turns out, Dangle never turned in Garcia's resignation. He simply said that Garcia was sick with the flu. Garcia was back in the briefing room the following morning. Dayna was left with another fellow officer who had the day off.

"Am I glad Garcia's back on the force? Not really," Jones said. "He'll probably not change."

"Yeah it was quieter when he was off," Junior responded. "Like now, I feel like I just wanna shoot myself in the nuts."

"Garcia is good with me," Weigel said. "He usually clocks in for me while I take a nap in the evidence room. He is the only one who is nice to me."

"Trudy, you know I tease you but that doesn't mean I hate you, that's just my way." Johnson said to her.

Weigel just looked at her.

"We got a call that there is someone taking a dump in one of the home goods stores in one of the tester toilets," Dangle said.

"I knew that was bound to happen at some point," I muttered darkly.

Dangle's lip twitched as we pulled into the parking lot and climbed out. The camera guy came behind us. We hurried into the home goods department. Sure enough there was a heavy set man sitting on the bowl with his pants down around his ankles. We could hear the fart sounds as we approached. A crowd had gathered and was waving their hands in front of their noses. As we reached him we no longer wondered.

"Whoa!" Dangle said stopping dead in his tracks. I bumped into him from behind.

"Oh Good Lord," I said clasping my nose.

"Sir, you cannot go to the bathroom here," Dangle said fanning his hand in front of his face.

"This is bathroom numbnuts," The man retorted. "Uh, does anyone have tissue paper?"

Dangle and I looked at each other. This was going to be interesting to get this guy out of here without damaging the backseat of the cruiser.


	12. It's Just a Little Crush

The New Deputy

Chapter Twelve-It's Just a Little Crush

We eventually managed to get the guy out of there and back to the department. Dangle stopped outside in the parking lot and briefly hosed the guy down from head to toe in the backside. He eventually led him in to get processed.

I sat in one of the cubicles at my desk. I had let my hair down and it fluffed around my shoulders. I typed in one of the reports for today's calls. It was interesting mind you about the guy that pooped in the toilet in the home store. So I chose my words carefully. Just then, Junior poked his head in and came over to me. 

"Hey Ems? There's someone here for you," he whispered.

Curious, I got up from my seat and followed him. There was a woman standing in the front dressed in a pair of jeans with a hole in the knee and a tee shirt that read "Does not play well with others". Her shoulder length blond hair was pulled into a ponytail. The minute she spied me her face lit up.

"Emma!" she cried happily throwing her arms out for a hug. I happily squealed and hurried over to her.

"Oh Jennifer! Hey what are you doing here?" I cried happily. Jennifer Owens was my best friend since high school. We even went to college together too.

She was pretty and popular like I was back in high school. She hadn't changed much. She still looked amazing.

"Nothing much. I came on tour. My band's playing here in Reno in two weeks. I pretty much have six days to myself to relax. To do nothing for a whole week. Then we start practice," Jennifer grinned broadly.

Jennifer was the lead singer in a famous band called "Severe Tire Damage". She sold a lot of records. After I went to law school, she still remained my best friend through everything. Including what went on with Adam. I emailed her on what had been going on here and she was anxious to meet Dayna. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and rolled onto the balls of her feet.

"So, where's the hubby?" she asked in a teasing tone.

I laughed and motioned for her to follow me. Everyone was just relaxing at this point in the briefing room. I opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey guys. This is Jennifer Owens, my best friend," I said brightly.

"Oh my God you're from Severe Tire Damage!" Jones cried ecstatically. "You're my favorite band."

Everyone just glanced at him like he was nuts but said nothing.

"Jen, this is Deputy James Garcia, Trudy Weigel, Jim Dangle, my 'hubby', Clementine Johnson, Cherisha Kimball and Travis Junior," I introduced them.

She smiled and beamed at Garcia, and I noticed Garcia himself seemed bashful around her. A bit of hope filled my chest.

"She's on tour in two weeks so she'll be staying here in Reno till then," I said brightly.

"That's amazing," Junior said. "I heard one of your songs the other day in the car and was like 'wow this chic can sing'."

Jennifer looked at me but grinned. "Thank you…I think,"

"That's Junior's way of complimenting you," I said winking at Junior. He grinned.

"It's nice to meet you Jen," Dangle said coming around from behind the podium and extending his hand out to her. Jen looked pleased and returned his hand shake.

"So, am I intruding on anything?" Jen asked a little concerned.

"No no, have a seat," Dangle said motioning to a chair beside Garcia. Jennifer nodded and happily took a seat.

"Jen, how long have you known Emma?" Garcia asked her softly.

"God since high school," Jen replied laughing. "When she went to law school, I ended up perfecting my singing and instruments and well, here I am. There's not much to tell really."

"Please," I said rolling my eyes. "She's being modest. Jen went to a very prestigious musical school in New York. Julliard School for Performing Arts. It's well known. She got a gig playing at several top halls and a talent scout heard her. He worked for the record company called Out There Records. And well here she is now."

Jen blushed furiously at that. One thing about her was that she could be completely famous, and yet be down to earth at the same time. She never let the fame make her head swell. That's what kept her and me so close.

"Wow that's wonderful," Johnson said softly.

"Hey, I can get you all some free tickets and back stage passes for the concert. You're all welcomed," Jen said looking at everyone.

Everyone began chatting happily. I noticed Jen was talking with more interest with Garcia then Jones or Junior. When Dangle briefed us in the morning's news and events, he let Jen stay.

When we paired up to start the calls, Jen assured me she'd head back to the hotel and come back when our shifts were over. I pulled Jen aside quickly before heading out with Junior.

Garcia was talking with Dangle, and the others occasionally glancing our way.

"So, is that the sweet guy you were telling me about that everyone gives grief?" Jen whispered. I nodded.

"Aw. He seems like such a nice guy," Jen said looking shocked.

"He is. He's Dayna's Godfather. Both Junior and Johnson Dayna took an immense liking too. She likes Jones and Kimball but not Weigel," I said.

"Is that that man-girl sitting at the first seat?" Jen asked. "And the one who shot you in the hand when you first joined?"

I burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me but I quickly waved. They shrugged and began picking up their chatter.

"Yea," I said. "And yes. But she's come around now thankfully."

Jen nodded.

"I think Garcia might like you," I said teasingly winking at her.

"Really?" Jen asked, and much to my happiness, her tone was happy and eager. I nodded.

"Go talk to him," I said beaming.

"Oh I can't now, he's gotta go on duty and I can't hold him up," Jen said quickly and bashfully.

"Don't be stupid I have a plan," I said and lightly grabbed her hand dragging her toward everyone.

"Garcia? You're paired with Weigel right?" I asked as Jen stood next to me. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and looked at Garcia and Weigel.

"Yeah, that's right," Garcia said looking from me to Jen curiously.

"Well, would you do me a favor and take Jen with you? She wants to see some Reno sights, and the lovely bunch of characters that inhabit the city," I said grinning.

"Sure," Garcia beamed. "Would you like to come Jen?"

"Absolutely," Jen agreed ecstatically. Garcia held out his arm to her and she happily looped hers with his as he led Jen out of the building. Weigel followed suit and I headed out with Junior.

"Now Garcia's got the hots for Jen," Jones said. "That man does not know when to quit robbing the cradle."

"Yeah and the scary thing is, I think Jen actually likes him back," Johnson replied shivering.

"I know she's Emma's best friend and all but I think that girls got some serious issues…can you say P-e-d-o-p-h-i-l-e alert?"

"I bet Garcia likes your friend because she's actually close to you," Junior said to me as we leaned against the front of the cruiser and he looked at the camera guy.

"Junior, give the man some credit," I replied shortly. "He is capable of liking someone for their personality etc. You're too critical."

"Alright well, I'm just warning you. While he's fucking her he'll be thinking of you," Junior replied. I went to slap him up side the back of the head but he must've realized my move and dodged out of the way. I waited a bit, giving him some false security before I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him off the hood

"I landed on my stick," he commented from the ground.

"Good," I retorted. "Next time you and your stick better not open your mouths"

We got a call stating that a man was sunbathing nude. We pulled up in front of the house and spied a man lying on his back, everything exposed.

"Sir? Can you please put some clothes on? This is illegal," Junior said.

The man got up and approached us, but Junior already took out his knight stick and kept the man at bay.

"Come on there's room for one more," The man coaxed Junior. "She's not invited though."

He made a face in my direction and I realized this guy was gay.

"Sir? I said stay back," Junior warned. The man kept coming and eventually Junior had to tackle him. They wrestled for a bit until I heard a yell. I seriously thought it was a woman but then I saw Junior jump up with his hand over his ear.

"His wiener touched my ear!" Junior said scrambling to get into the car. I took the initiative and grabbed my knight stick and swung it at the nude man's abdomen, knocking the wind out of him.

"Sir, do not stick your wiener in my partners ear," I said angrily and left him there wheezing. "Now go put some damn clothes on."

I climbed back into the car. Junior was huddled in the passenger seat. I backed up the car and we pulled away. Junior was shaking badly and he looked at me. I couldn't tell what his expression was behind his dark sunglasses but he spoke.

"You are to tell no one," Junior said slowly.

"I promise," I said keeping a straight face.

I eventually couldn't keep it straight anymore and slipped out a chuckle. "Were you violated Junior?"

At that I burst out laughing

Junior scowled at me. I kept laughing all the way back onto our patrol.

JENNIFER

I sat in the back of the cruiser while Deputy Garcia and Weigel sat in front. Garcia was driving. Emma had been right. He was a handsome guy, and kind, and the age difference didn't bother me much. He certainly seemed shy around me.

"Jen, how long are you going to be in Reno?" Garcia asked glancing in the rearview mirror at me.

"Just until the concerts over," I replied. "But then again I don't know. This place is certainly amazing. I'm pretty sure me and my band can figure something out to stay longer."

"What was the funniest thing you and Emma ever did?" Weigel asked me curiously, turning around to look at me over the shoulder of the passenger seat.

"Well, the all time funniest thing was when she and I were in high school. Emma wanted to get even with this guy that kept harassing us, and it wasn't the good kind of attention. So, she took the school video camera and snuck into the boy's bathroom while he was sitting on the bowl. We could hear the fart noises and hear the kid talking. It spread on every single TV in the classroom. He realized what happened a little too late. Needless to say he couldn't chase after Emma," I was laughing hard still thinking of it.

Garcia and Weigel burst out laughing too.

I looked out the window, watching the palms whiz by. After a few minutes, Garcia spoke again but his tone was nervous.

"Jen? I-I know I really haven't known you long enough, but would you like to accompany me for dinner? After my shift of course" he asked nervously catching my eye in the rearview. I beamed at him.

"Sure I'd love to. Emma told me you're a sweet guy," I relayed. He blushed furiously. Weigel snorted beside him. I moved my eyes onto her.

"Do you have something to say?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

One thing about me was that I will put you on the spot in a heartbeat. I don't take anyone's shit and will tell them off in a flash. I grew up mostly in New York, so I got that attitude I guess that it never went.

"Garcia's not sweet," she said rolling her eyes. "He's a racist, a bigot and he's sexist."

I looked at Garcia. He was looking out the window, his left elbow resting on the window pane, his hand covering the corner of his gray mustache. I could see he was angry and embarrassed, turning a shade of deep red.

"Ah," I said softly, but my tone was a dangerous low tone. "Kinda like I heard that you're a fucking mental patient?"

I saw Garcia snort and briefly moved forward as though he'd burst out laughing but he caught himself in time. Weigel was silent but I wasn't done with her yet.

"I thought so," I said still in that tone. "You make everyone visually sick and physically when you're naked and fully clothed. I'm surprised half of them haven't had retinal scarring in their years working with you. You have a dead stuffed cat…can you spell CREEPY? Oh and SICK? Yeah. I thought so. Honey before you go talking about Garcia's imperfections, learn to perfect your own."

Weigel's mouth hung open and she slowly turned back around in her seat. In the rearview mirror I spied Garcia giving me a wink.

After that the ride was pretty silent from Weigel's end.


	13. First Date

The New Deputy

Chapter Thirteen-First Date

After Garcia and Weigel's shift was over, we headed back to the station. It was evening at that point and everyone was off duty in a few minutes. When we entered, we saw Junior huddled in the briefing room as though he didn't want any one touching him. Emma had her head down on the table. Her shoulders were shaking badly as though she was crying or laughing so hard. Lt. Dangle, Jones, Johnson and Kimball were trying to keep their faces straight, but occasionally I saw Johnson sputter out a laugh but quickly recover.

"Hey, what's going on guys?" Weigel asked slowly as she took a seat at the table.

"Oh nothing much," Lt. Dangle said toying with some papers. "Jen, would you like to join us for some hot dogs and ears of corn?"

At that the whole room sputtered out laughter. Junior scowled.

"I don't get it what's going on?" Garcia said taking a seat next to Johnson. She leaned in and whispered to him in his ear. He too burst out laughing.

I took a seat next to Garcia.

"Emma?" I asked grinning broadly because their laughter was contagious.

"Let Garcia relay it to you," Emma said biting her bottom lip, but the corners of her mouth were turning up anyway.

Garcia leaned in and I leaned forward, turning my ear toward him.

"Apparently on a call Junior tackled a gay nude man and his dick touched Junior's ear. Emma said he'd been violated," he whispered.

I covered my mouth with my hand but it was too late. I laughed. Emma says my laughter is contagious. Sure enough, everyone joined in and wasn't trying to hide it either. Junior scowled again and kicked the back of Johnsons chair.

"That's it. Have a good laugh you fucking bunch of homos," Junior said angrily but his tone softened when he turned to me. "Excluding you ma'am sorry." His expression darkened again. "Fuck you all."

With that he stormed out of the briefing room. Everyone only laughed harder at his absence.

"He'll be alright won't he?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"He'll be fine," Lt. Dangle said. "He always gets like this after being ear raped."

That set us off all over again. Jones actually slipped off the chair and with that, we laughed even more. Suddenly, the briefing room door burst open and Junior stepped in with a rifle.

"Wanna laugh now assholes?" he snapped, clicking back the hammer. The laughter died down abruptly as everyone stared at him. I looked at him too a little wide eyed.

"Junior put down the rifle," Lt. Dangle said his tone serious. "You're scaring Emma's best friend."

"Did you all have a good laugh?" Junior asked glaring at each of us.

"As a matter of fact we did but now we're done," Johnson said. "Junior knock it off and go put the gun back. You're spooking Jennifer."

He lowered his gaze onto me behind his dark sunglasses and he must've seen my startled expression because he immediately lowered.

"Alrightie," he said and left the briefing room. He came back a few moments later empty handed. I pushed back my chair.

"Um, I need—I've gotta—um go," I said quickly and flew past Junior, who had a startled and confused expression on his face.

I heard someone following me. I reached the hallway and turned around. Emma came up to me. I also saw Garcia watching intently from the door way.

EMMA.

I stood in front of Jen. She seriously looked a bit dazed.

"Don't go Jen," I pleaded with her. "You get used to Junior."

"_Used_ to him? Emma have you lost your mind? He brought a rifle into the briefing room and threatened us with it," Jen said incredulously.

I shook my head. "He wouldn't have actually hurt anyone believe me. He was just feeling embarrassed about the call,"

"Emma, when I'm embarrassed I turn fifty shades of pink," Jen reasoned. "I don't pull guns on people."

"Believe me," Garcia said coming up beside me. "Junior wouldn't have done anything."

Jen's expression softened immediately when she spied Garcia.

"I guess I'm not used to how things run here," she admitted softly.

Garcia and I were watching her hopefully, but I was giving her my old puppy dog eyes. She laughed and nodded.

"Ok, ok. I'll stay," she admitted. I happily squealed and hugged her. She hugged me back. Garcia looked happy and pleased.

"I am hoping you haven't forgotten my dinner invitation," Garcia said to Jen. I grinned and patted Garcia on the arm, in an affectionate way of saying 'see?'. I heard Jen say no that she was looking forward to it.

I entered the briefing room. Junior looked solemn.

"I didn't cause her to leave did I?" he asked nervously.

"No, she decided to stay. But I think you'd better apologize to her. She's not used to you guys like that like I am," I said my lip twitching. Junior nodded and we looked up as Garcia and Jen entered.

"Jen I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I was a douche bag," Junior said.

"It's ok Junior," Jen said softly.

I flashed Dangle a grin and he returned it.

Finally, it was the end of the shift. Dangle and I could go home and see Dayna.

Jennifer pulled me over and whispered that she had nothing to wear on her date with Garcia. I told her to stop by my house and I'd lend her something. Garcia could also pick her up there being it would be much easier.

JENNIFER.

I arrived at Emma and Lt. Dangle's home a bit later. I was nervous as could be. Lt. Dangle answered the door and grinned at me.

"Come on in," he said holding the door opened for me. I entered the home. Emma was in the living room playing with Dayna. Dayna was absolutely adorable. The minute Dayna spied me, she squealed and came running toward me with her arms open. I laughed and leaned down to give her a big hug. When she was done, she ran right back to Emma.

"Wow she took to you like that," Lt. Dangle said in an amused tone as he sat on the couch. Dayna climbed up onto the couch next to her father and curled up with him. I smiled. It was a cute site. My heart strings tugged as I would never experience having a child. I had a hysterectomy two years ago. That was the other reason why I was so nervous. Perhaps Garcia wanted kids. _What would he do when he found out I couldn't? Would he leave me?_ Emma didn't know that yet.

"Jen? What's wrong?" Emma asked, seeing my expression. Lt. Dangle was also watching me with concern.

"Emma, there's something I haven't told you yet," I said slowly sinking into the nearby chair. "I can't have kids. I had a hysterectomy two years ago."

Both of them were silent. It was Emma who came over to me.

"Oh honey," Emma said softly. "I'm so sorry. If Dayna bothers you, I could have Jim take her into the bedroom if it gives you painful memories."

I shook my head. "No it's fine,"

"You're worried what Garcia would say aren't you?" Lt. Dangle said shrewdly.

I nodded.

"Trust me, he'll understand. Now come on you gotta get ready!" Emma said warmly as she grabbed my hand and yanked me into the bedroom.

Emma lent me a cute little black dress that was short but not slutty short. She curled my hair and lent me a pretty, small butterfly choker and small sapphire blue earrings that dangled a bit. She even applied makeup and blush. When she was done, she shoved me in front of the mirror.

"You look hot," Emma beamed

She led me back into the living room where Lt. Dangle was. Dayna must've been put to bed. He smiled at me.

"You look great," he complimented me softly. I blushed and sat down. Right on time, the doorbell rang. I nervously jumped to my feet. Lt. Dangle opened the door and Garcia stepped in. He was wearing slacks and dress shirt. He spied me and he brightened immensely.

"Ok. You kids have fun," Emma said lightly pushing us out the door.

We stood outside and I shyly looked down at my hands.

"Um, you look really nice," Garcia said shyly. It felt as though we were teenagers on our first date instead of grown adults.

"Thank you," I said pleased.

"Let's go shall we?" he said gently placing a hand on the small of my back as he led me toward his car. I carefully climbed in and he hopped into the driver's seat. We pulled away.

We arrived at the restaurant. He did everything a gentleman should. He didn't order for me, which I hate being I'm completely capable of ordering for myself. I took a sip of wine. My hands shook slightly, because I figured it would be best to tell him right out before the date got going. Then, if he wanted to bolt, he could. Garcia saw my hand and looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, but there is something I need to tell you," I cleared my throat and toyed with the napkin on my lap. "_If_ our relationship goes further, which I am hoping, there is something you should know."

I stopped and watched him. His expression was intent, listening to every word I said. He didn't interrupt me at all.

I took a deep breath.

"Go on," Garcia said slowly extending his hand out to cover mine. For a moment, he seemed hesitant as though he shouldn't do that, but I gently squeezed his hand and he relaxed. Maybe he figured I didn't want him to touch me.

"Basically, I can't have kids. I had a hysterectomy two years ago," I finally got out.

He blinked and then relief spread across his face. He let out his breath with a 'woosh'.

"Oh Jen," he said softly. "I understand. We can always adopt if you want to. I thought you were going to say you're married or something."

I laughed myself, relieved. "No no," I said shaking my head. "I mean that doesn't mean we still can't enjoy one another."

My voice was meaningful. He looked confused for the moment before realization dawned on him.

"Ooh," he said slowly. "You wouldn't mind sleeping with an old fart like me?"

"Psh," I scoffed. "To me you're only old if you feel it."

He beamed.

Our dinner came and we happily ate, talking about our college years and whatnot. When the date was over, we went for a walk. Then, we headed back to his apartment. It was completely cozy. I stood in the middle of the living room. Garcia came up beside me. I turned to face him. He slowly reached out and took my face in his hands. His hands lightly shook as he gently pushed back my blond hair. I figured it's been a while since he'd been with someone. I gently took his hands and let them slip off the dress from my shoulders and let it pool around my ankles. I also gently began unbuttoning his shirt and then headed to his slacks. A few moments later, we ended up in the bedroom. He was on top of me.

He was so gentle making sure he didn't hurt me in anyway. He kissed me gently and I returned it.

When we were done, he laid down beside me in bed. We dozed off.

The next morning, Garcia was already up and showered and dressed. He poured me some coffee as I pulled on Emma's dress again and found my shoes. I took the cup from him and took a sip.

"See, you were wrong," I grinned at him broadly. "And last night was fantastic."

He seemed so happy. "I agree," he responded softly.

He drove me to the station. We stepped into the briefing room. Emma glanced up and immediately, her eyebrows lifted in surprise, but she had a huge grin on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Hey you two had a date last night right?" Weigel said to me and Garcia. "I can tell 'cause you're wearing a dress."

A bit of "Oooh's" went around knowingly.

"It's more like Jen and Garcia spent the night together," Johnson said teasingly.

"Well sure Emma told us," Weigel said.

"You old dog," Jones said playfully. "You finally got laid by someone who isn't repulsed."

Garcia's happy mood quickly nose dived.

He reached over the table to try and choke Jones. I quickly pulled him back onto his seat. He looked up at me, but glared at Jones. I had enough.

"First, you're an asshole Jones," I said to him angrily. "I've about had it with ya' all picking on Garcia and making it seem like no one would like him. Get over yourselves will you? Stop getting on your high horses."

"But no one does," Weigel chimed in.

I glared at her.

"No one asked you," I retorted heatedly. "I happen to really like him. If that's a problem, you can all shove it up your asses. And Emma, don't think you're off the hook. I can't believe you blabbed to everyone about my date with him like it was just top news that had to get out there."

Emma looked abashed and lowered her eyes to the table.

"Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to go get ready for the concert," I said abruptly.

I leaned in and gently gave Garcia a kiss before I turned and stormed out, hearing nothing but silence behind me.

My car had been left in the parking lot. It was a rental. I angrily tossed in my purse and slid onto the driver's seat. I slammed my door and buckled my seatbelt. I started it and put it in drive, peeling out of the parking lot.

I was furious at Emma and at everyone there. I think the only ones I wasn't pissed at were Dangle, Johnson, and Kimball. Weigel and Jones had issues clearly and they say Garcia is wacked. Right.

I had tears forming in my eyes. As I was passing through one of the large intersections, I heard the loud horn of a truck. I looked up in time to see the silver grill slam into the side of the Toyota, pushing my car a few feet. Crunching of metal roared in my ears. I was thrown against the door, my head slamming into the glass window shattering it. I knew I had gotten whiplash but after a few moments, I saw darkness creeping into my vision and the world went silent.


	14. Seek and Thou shall Find

The New Deputy

Chapter Fourteen-Seek and Thou Shall Find

EMMA

After Jennifer left, I felt completely miserable. She was right of course. Just then, Dangle's radio crackled and I heard a voice come over it.

"…_..Ten-four. We got a major accident at the intersection of Rollins and Advers. A oil truck just T-boned a Silver 2004 Toyota Camry, license plate Kll3 NER0. Woman appears to be in her early thirties, blond hair. Please advise…_"

My heart leaped into my throat. I stood up.

"Emma? What kind of car does Jen drive?" Garcia asked me carefully. I think he was thinking the same thing I was.

"A Toyota Camry," I said thickly. "2004. It's a rental."

We looked at each other for a moment before we scrambled out of the briefing room. I heard the others right behind me.

We arrived on the scene a few moments later. The green oil truck had its front completely embedded in the passenger side of the Camry. I rushed over and spied Jen unconscious in the driver's side. Her head rested on the window pane, the glass shattered and clustered on the ground. She had a bleeding gash on her temple. Garcia stood beside me. He gently reached out and smoothed her blond hair.

"She's alive," A paramedic said coming up to us. "But she's critical. We're getting the jaws of life right now."

I choked back a muffled sob. I felt someone's arms around me. It was Garcia. I pressed my face into his shoulder and sobbed.

I heard the loud roar of the Jaws of Life cutter as it cut through the car. Eventually they got her out and onto a stretcher before loading her into the back of an ambulance. Garcia hurried over to see if he could travel with Jen to the hospital. Before he climbed in, he turned his blue eyes onto me.

"This is your fault," he said stonily. "If you hadn't blabbed about us like a high school girl, Jen wouldn't have left the station."

"Whoa Garcia," Jones said holding up a hand. "That's a little harsh. It was nothing more than a horrible accident."

"That's right. The guy said his brakes went out a block away. It could've been anyone coming through," Dangle said reasonably and calmly.

"It wasn't anyone else! It was Jen," Garcia responded shortly and heatedly.

"Calm down," Johnson said softly to him. "She'll be ok."

"He's right," I said miserably. "It is my fault. I shouldn't have told anyone."

All eyes turned to me. I had tears forming in my eyes. I felt Dangle slowly slip his arm around me. Without a word, Garcia turned and headed into the ambulance. He hopped up and the doors closed. With a loud whoop, the ambulance began pulling away. Miserable, I pressed my face into Dangle's chest.

"He's just upset honey," Johnson said softly rubbing my back. "Jen's the first woman he's ever cared about. He's over protective of her."

I just nodded mutely. A little while later we followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Jen had a concussion, a bruised sternum, a black eye, and a broken arm. Thankfully, her seat belt was on or it would've been much worse. She was alert and sitting up in one of the beds. A large white bandage was around her head. Her arm was in a cast and sling over her hospital gown. Her blond hair hung around her shoulders. Garcia was sitting in a chair beside the bed, her hands in his. They both looked up at us.

I thought for sure, Garcia still blamed me. But he got up and came toward me. I froze.

"I'm sorry Emma," he apologized quietly. "I knew it really wasn't your fault. I was just distraught."

I shrugged one shoulder. "Meh,"

He hugged me tightly. I returned it. Jen beamed at us but her expression darkened when her eyes landed on me.

"Hey stranger," I said tentatively approaching her. She eyed me warily with her one good eye.

JENNIFER.

I watched Emma approach. My left eye was bruised. My arm and chest felt like someone had taken a jack hammer to it.

"I'm so sorry," Emma apologized. "I shouldn't have told anyone."

I studied her for a moment beadily before responding. I sighed.

"No," I said softly. "You really didn't do anything wrong by telling them Garcia and I had a date. I think what I was more annoyed at is how everyone responded to it."

I moved my eyes from Jones, to Weigel. They lowered their eyes shamefully. There were camera guys behind them.

"From now on we'll respond a bit more positively toward your relationship," Dangle promised. I smiled.

"It's not you. It's those two mainly," I gestured to Jones and Weigel.

"Sorry," Jones apologized right away.

Weigel nodded. "Yeah sorry."

I nodded and smiled as Garcia took a seat beside me again.

"Doc says you'll be out of here in a bit," Johnson said to me softly.

I nodded. I leaned back and closed my eyes. It looked like the concert would be postponed.

The following week, I began practicing for the concert. The stage was huge and it was almost as big as the Kodiak theater in LA. The equipment was already set up and my drummer, my guitarist and my keyboard players were already set up waiting for me. The department had a break so they came to watch the practice. I stood in the center in front of the long slender microphone. They began playing and I sang the opening lines. I moved softly with the music.

I spied everyone moving with the music too.

It was a fast paced song, kinda rock/pop. Once the song was finished, I told the band to take a five minute break. I carefully climbed down the small stairs that led from the stage onto the ground level.

"So, what did you think?" I asked happily.

"Awesome," Lt. Dangle said nodding and grinning.

"Amazing,"

"You're really something,"

I got similar responses from Weigel, Jones, Kimball and Johnson. Garcia beamed and hugged me happily.

Rehearsal continued for the next few days. The band and I were tight, and we never missed a beat.

The night of the concert, the entire theater was packed. There wasn't a seat to be had. I was back stage with Emma and everyone. They'd taken the night off to watch me.

"You're going to be great," Garcia reassured me brightly.

"Yeah!" Johnson agreed happily.

"Five minutes Jen," The stage hand said.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Garcia hugged and kissed me. They headed out to take their seats at the front.

The band stepped onto the stage and then I eventually did. The crowd went wild and cheered. The band started the music and I began singing. Everyone swayed to the music in their seats.

Toward the end, I motioned for Emma to come up and sing along with me. She was stunned but eagerly climbed up onto the stage. She stood next to me and we both sang into the microphone. Both our voices blended nicely. The crowd was going nuts and screaming. When the song ended, we hugged one another happily.

After the concert, Lt. Dangle treated us to dinner. I sat next to Garcia. On his left were Johnson, Weigel, Junior and Jones. On my right were Dangle, Emma, and Kimball.

"I propose a toast," Lt. Dangle said standing up and raising his wine glass. "To Jennifer and Garcia…and what an amazing concert!"

Acknowlegdeable cheers went around as we all raised our glasses and toasted.

We all took a sip. Garcia cleared his throat and turned to me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. My heart hammered loudly in my chest. Everyone got silent.

"Jen, will you marry me?" he asked me, opening the box. A small but stunning diamond ring stood in the cushion.

I stared at it, completely transfixed. Eventually I found my voice.

"Yes!" I said happily.

Garcia gently slipped the ring onto my left fourth finger. He hugged and kissed me. I returned it.

I couldn't get any happier then I was right now.

EMMA.

I was so happy for Jen. She and Garcia spent the evening close to one another. I could see the forlorn looks of the others who were single.

"Guys you'll find someone don't worry," I said to Jones, Johnson, Weigel, Kimball and Junior.

"Well, I'm not sure anyone would want me anyway," Weigel said.

"That's true," Jones snorted taking a long drink of wine.

The five of them got into a debate over Junior's chance and they all agreed a woman would seriously need to be heavily drugged or sedated. That sent raucous laughter spreading through out them.

"Either that or Junior can date that guy we booked the other day," I grinned at him. "Since you two have already met."

Junior looked at me confused. "Who?"

"The guy who ear raped you," Dangle said.

Well that set them all off. Jennifer was even laughing.

"Right! Just think Junior you could call his wiener Mrs. Muffin and put him in a wedding gown!" Jennifer teased.

Well that set us all off. Junior scowled but he was laughing too.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" he asked.

"NO!" was the universal response.

"Alright well then I'm gonna have to even out the score," Junior said as he stood up. He put his hand on his belt and headed toward Jones. "Come here. I have someone you need to meet."

Jones spit out his wine and launched himself to his feet. We were all giggling hard.

"Junior, back off dude," Jones said warningly slowly backing up. Junior stepped forward.

"Aw come on. I know you want to," Junior retorted.

"Junior," Jones warned.

Jones hesitated before he bolted out of the restaurant. Junior chased after him. We all roared with laughter.

Dangle paid for dinner and we all headed home.

"Well, I'm seriously happy for Garcia and Jen," Weigel said leaning against the front of the cruiser. "Jen's a nice girl, a bit of a bitch, but nice nonetheless."

Dangle looked at her.

"You're just sore because she told you off," he responded. "Numerous times."

Weigel just muttered something incoherent and Dangle just looked at the camera guy.

"Yeah Garcia's a lot happier now. A lot of that anger seemed to have vanished. I just hope it's not spent on fucking Jen," Junior said to Jones.

"I don't think so we'd've seen bruises," Jones replied shaking his head.

"True," Junior said. "I just hope she has proper protection from his anger."

We were out on duty. I sat in the front seat of the cruiser. Dangle was driving. He stopped for a red light.

Our radio's crackled softly.

"We got a call that there's a missing little girl," Dangle said as the light turned green and he pressed the accelerator. We turned the corner. "So we're going to check it out. My heart always leaps when I hear it's a child, being I have my own daughter."

We pulled up on the scene. A couple stood. The woman was crying into a white handkerchief. The father spied us and eagerly waved at us. We climbed out and the camera guy followed. We approached them.

"Oh thank God! Our daughter is missing," the woman sobbed

"When did she vanish?" Dangle said.

"About two days ago," she said tears streaming down her cheeks.

Dangle and I looked at each other.

"And you waited two days to report her missing?" I asked incredulously.

"She always runs off somewhere," the father responded. "We didn't think much of it."

"How old is she exactly?" Dangle asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"She's seven," the mother replied. "But she's real smart for her age."

"Where was she last seen?" I asked them.

"Around here actually," the mother said. "She's wearing a little denim skirt and a white top. She has auburn colored hair and green eyes. A real cutie."

"What's her name?" Dangle asked.

"Elizabeth," The woman replied.

"Ok ma'am we'll check into it," I replied and turned. Dangle and I headed back to the car. I spied the little girl in the back seat. I glanced sideways at Dangle. He nodded in agreement and motioned for her to get down. She did. We climbed into the cruiser and pulled away.

Once we were far enough, I turned around in the front seat and looked at the little girl.

"Sweetie, your parents are looking for you. Why did you run away?" I asked her softly.

"You would too," she responded. "They're a bunch of fucking morons."

I saw Dangle's startled expression at her language, but I overlooked it for now.

"In what way?"

"Well did you get a load of my mommy? She does drugs every hour. My daddy's a lush with alcohol. They don't care about me nor do they pay much attention to me," Elizabeth said staring out the window of the cruiser.

"I did pick up the scent of alcohol on him," Dangle admitted.

I saw him also mouth the words "child services" to me and nodded.

"Well, how would you like to live with two people who would pay you a lot of attention, and who are free from drugs and booze?" I asked her.

She beamed. "That would be great,"

Dangle and I looked at each other again and we knew immediately who she could stay with.

We arrived at the station again. Dangle led Elizabeth into the briefing room where Garcia was sitting. Jennifer was not there yet. We stepped into the room. Jones, Weigel and Kimball were not in yet either it was so far just Junior, Garcia and Johnson.

"Um we picked up a stray," Dangle said gesturing to Elizabeth. "Her parents are real winners. They waited two days to report her missing. So, I'm thinking she could use a better home life. Garcia, you're our first choice."

"Is this who I'm gonna be living with?" Elizabeth asked looking up at Dangle, who nodded.

It registered on Liz's face before she beamed and opened her arms, lunging straight for him. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his chest. She sighed happily. Garcia was taken aback and held his arms up at his sides as though something stuck to him that he wanted to get off. I could see he was awkward and patted Liz on the head twice before looking up at me and Dangle.

"Jen would love her," I said to him.

I only hoped Jen had a bit more interaction with kids then Garcia did, but then again the only kid he'd had interaction with was Dayna, but even around her he was shy. I waited.


	15. Never Surrender

The New Deputy

Chapter 15-Never Surrender.

Jen entered the briefing room and stopped, looking from me, to Dangle, to Garcia, with Liz still latched onto him like Velcro.

"Hellooo, what's going on?" She asked slowly looking confused.

Dangle launched into the story.

"Oh no that's horrible," Jen admitted as she came over and crouched down in front of Liz.

"Hi Liz. I'm Jen," she said affectionately.

"Hi Jen," Liz said finally releasing Garcia, who took a deep breath. "Am I going to be staying with you?"

Jen looked up at me. I nodded encouragingly, Garcia looked scared and nervous.

"Well, there's some things we have to get worked out, but you can certainly stay with us sure," Jen replied.

Liz beamed happily.

JENNIFER

After our work, Garcia and I headed home. I'd moved into his apartment. It was fairly large and roomy. I slept with Garcia naturally, but there was an extra bedroom which he never used. Liz was sitting on the couch, just looking around. Garcia gave her a glass of chocolate milk and pulled me aside in the kitchen.

"What was Emma thinking? I am not good around kids," Garcia whispered frantically glancing over my shoulder at Liz. I followed his gaze and looked at him square in the eye.

"I know but she's so cute and she needs someone to actually care for her. Her parents are douche bags," I said sadly. "Besides, it'll the close to actually having one of our own."

My voice softened immensely on the last sentence. Garcia's expression also softened greatly and he slowly put his arms around me, drawing me close into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him too. Our chins rested on one another's shoulders. He pressed his face into my neck and spoke softly into my ear.

"Ok. I'll do it for you," he said softly. I let my head lean against his and he released me from his embrace. We turned to where Liz was and paused in mid step. She was curled up on the couch, her head resting on Garcia's Sheriff's jacket and she was sound asleep.

Smiling, he headed over to her and gently covered her with the throw. We headed into the bedroom and fell asleep too.

The next morning, we found Liz curled up between us in bed. We carefully shook her awake.

"How'd you end up in here?" I asked lightly.

"I had a bad dream," Liz responded.

I gave her a hug and helped her out. We made breakfast and then headed to work. Unfortunately, we had to bring her along being we didn't have anyone to babysit. Emma told me about a good one she uses. I made a mental note to contact her for tomorrow. Dangle had said he was taking care of all the legal issues with Liz and having us adopt her. Liz sat at the desk with the Chinese girl they rescued from sex slavery. Cindy. I plopped down in the seat and waited for Lt Dangle to begin the morning briefing.

"Good morning," Lt. Dangle began.

Droned "morning" replies went around the room.

"This morning we have a rather unique case. There is a hostage situation going on at one of the local banks. Someone robbed it and is holding one of the tellers hostage,"

"What's so unique about that?" Weigel asked taking a bite of her doughnut. Dangle looked at her for a few moments before responding.

"Well add in the fact that he claims to be Jen's husband and oh yeah, he's wearing a woman's bathing suit? Bikini mind you,"

All eyes turned onto me. I immediately shook my head. "I've never been married before. Garcia's my first and only husband,"

"Well during your tours, did you meet any crazed fans perhaps?" Cleme asked me. I thought .

"Actually yea. There was this one guy who wouldn't leave me alone. He sent all kinds of things, things I would rather not repeat in detail," I said feeling a shiver run down my spine.

"That's probably more than likely who it is," Dangle responded. "So take extra special care around him. Do not let him see Jen."

They all nodded.

EMMA

I rode in front with Dangle. The group of us headed to the bank. They kept Jen in the back, hoping that the crazed gunman wouldn't see her and possibly start something that wouldn't end well. We all climbed out and drew out our guns, aiming it at the entranceway into the bank. We crouched down behind the police cars. The dome lights were flashing above, reflecting off the building. Lt Dangle got on the bull horn and began hostage negotiating. After a few moments, there was silence. Nothing stirred in the bank. We all looked at each other confused. Suddenly, there was a loud roar behind us.

We slowly turned around at the same time that the glass windows that surrounded the Porter National Bank exploded outwards. Everyone ducked and protectively covered their heads. Another loud explosion erupted, causing brick and other debris to shower us.

After the dust settled, we slowly got to our feet. There were large chunks of brick resting on the hoods of the patrol cars. Dust lingered in the air and I coughed. I glanced around, making sure that everyone was ok.

"Dangle? Cleme? Junior? Garcia? Jonesy? Kimball? Weigel? Jen?" I called out anxiously and nervously.

"Here," Dangle's voice came to me. A huge wave of relief.

"Here, I'm ok,"

"Here. What the fuck happened?"

Once everyone was settled, we realized that Garcia was missing.

"Garcia!" Dangle yelled as we began scanning around for him.

"Oh dear Lord," I heard Cleme's voice. Something about her tone sent goosebumps up my spin and a large ball of dread in my gut. We rushed over to her and we found Garcia.

He was lying on his side. A beam was resting across his back and ribs. His breathing was shallow. His sunglasses had flown off and were resting a few inches in front of him. He drifted in and out of consciousness. Immediately, Lt. Dangle got on the radio to call in an ambulance. The building behind us was the correct bank. The building was completely destroyed. Suddenly, an ice cold chill ran up my spine and I turned to look at Jen. She was in the back of the squad car, eyes wide and I watched as her mouth dropped open and she screamed.

"Jen!" Junior shouted as he and Jonesy flew over to her and went to open the door, but there was a large chunk of brick that had banged against it, denting it. It wouldn't open. Jen began pounding on the glass. She hit it eventually that it broke, but caused her hands to become cut. She maneuvered out of the broken window with the help of Junior and Jonesy. Ignoring their protests to stay back and to wrap a bandage around her hands, she flew over to Garcia.

She dropped down to her knees and gently stroked his face. He opened his eyes to see her.

Jen began sobbing. "Don't you dare leave me,"

"I won't I promise," Garcia said thickly, coughing. Jen lowered her face to his and just gently pressed it against his until the wailing of the ambulance siren made us jump. Junior gently peeled Jen off and stood with his arms around her. He wouldn't let her look as they loaded Garcia onto the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. Jen pressed her face into Juniors shoulder and sobbed. Jones and Cleme came over and rubbed her back looking helpless. Weigel and Kimball were looking rather subdued. Jones and Cleme had a cut on their cheek and they were covered in dust. Weigel and Kimball managed to go unscathed. Dangle and I had small cuts on our foreheads but nothing serious. Junior had dirt and his shirt sleeve had been torn slightly. Once the ambulance left, we immediately followed suit.

JENNIFER

Emma stayed with me in the waiting room as Garcia had gone in for emergency surgery. Apparently, he had several broken ribs, a punctured lung and a bit of internal bleeding.

Junior stayed with us as well being Dangle felt it would be better for us, especially my state of mind. I was curled up on the couch with my head resting on Emma's thigh. She gently stroked my blond hair, reassuring me that Garcia was strong. He'd pull through just fine. Something in my gut wasn't so certain about that. I managed to doze off.

When I awoke, I was back at Garcia's apartment. I was dressed in a light lingerie nightgown. My hair was fluffed around my shoulders. I looked around and spied Garcia. I was sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently came over and pushed me back. I fell back, my hair fluffed around my head on the soft quilt. He gently climbed on top of me. Without a word, he gently pulled down the straps to my nightgown and kissed me on my throat. I sighed as he began moving lower. He slipped me out of the nightgown and began making love to me.

I climaxed and then looked up into Garcia's face. He beamed at me and leaned forward, speaking softly into my ear.

"I will always be with you," he said softly and quietly I blinked and he was gone. I screamed

EMMA

Jen woke up screaming. I had dozed off myself and started when I heard her scream. I snapped awake. Junior fell off the chair. Dangle had already jumped to his feet and rushed over to Jen. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her.

"Jen! Wake up!" he said urgently. After a few moments, Jen stopped and she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times then burst into tears.

"He's gonna die I know it! He told me in my dream he'll always be with me," Jen sobbed into Dangle's shoulder.

"He's not going to die," Dangle insisted but I could see the worry reflected in his face and eyes. He comforted her. Junior slowly reached out and stroked her long blond hair. Just then the doctor entered the room. He was dressed in surgery scrubs. His facial expression began making me very nervous. I slowly stood up, turning down the volume on my radio. Junior did the same.

Dangle looked up but he didn't remove his arms from around Jen.

"How is he?" Dangle asked in a thick voice.

"Well, he stopped breathing momentarily, but we managed to bring him back. We've stopped the internal bleeding and set his ribs. Right now it's a waiting period I'm afraid," he said gravely.

"Do you think he'll make it doc though?" Junior asked quietly.

The doctor hesitated. I saw Jen's grip tighten around Dangle.

"Yes,"

"Can we see him?" Junior asked him. Relief could be seen on his face too. Whether or not they want to admit it, they did care about him a lot.

"Sure. He's sedated though, but you're welcomed to go in. Two at a time,"

The doctor left. We looked at each other.

"Junior why don't you and Jen go in?" Dangle offered.

Nodding, Junior put his arm around Jen's shoulder and they hurried after the doctor. Relieved myself I headed over to Dangle and pressed my face into his chest. I burst into tears feeling all the dread released from my stomach. Dangle hugged me tightly.

"Hey it's ok he's fine," Dangle said soothingly.

"I know! It's just that if he died, Jen would've gone over the edge," I sobbed. "I know her. I'm talking over the edge to the point of a mental hospital. When she loves someone that's it. She would probably kill herself to be with him."

Dangle exhaled and pressed his face into my neck. "Well let's not worry about that because he's going to be just fine." Dangle kissed me and I returned it.

"How about tonight we spend some time together eh? Just you and me. We can leave Dayna with Junior. He offered to watch her just after you dozed off," Dangle responded softly. I smiled. That sounded like a great idea.

"Sounds good," I agreed and he released me.

Junior came out and said that Jen was sitting next to Garcia's bed, with her arms cross on it, head down. She had dozed off. He decided to leave her be being they could spend some time together.

Something in Juniors face reminded me of a few months ago. It was all too familiar.

Dangle headed out to get the patrol car to bring us back. We decided to leave Jen there, figuring she'll be happier spending a watch over Garcia. Dangle and I would watch Liz until things are back to normal.

I gently pulled Junior aside.

"Let me guess," I said slowly. "You like Jen."

Junior lowered his eyes. "Yeah but I know she loves Garcia so I'm not gonna do anything," I patted his arm and we headed out.

Liz and Dayna were asleep soundly. I was sleeping soundly on my stomach with Dangle curled up beside me, his head resting on my back. Yeah we generally sleep in odd positions. Around 2 am the phone rang. I groggily reached over and grabbed the cordless. I hit the 'talk' button and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily into the receiver.

"Hello is this Emma Dangle?" a female's voice came over the line.

"Yes. Who is this?" I asked yawning as I propped myself up. Dangle stirred behind me but he went back to sleep.

"This is Doctor Sharon Trulin. Are you friends with a Jennifer Owens?" she asked. Immediately alarm bells began going off.

"Yes why what's happened?" I asked alert and sitting upright now. Dangle sleepily sat up and was watching me.

"There's been an accident. Her husband went into respiratory distress and he had coughed up blood. We managed to revive him and he's fine now. She flew out of the hospital and ran across the street. One of our ambulances that was coming in with an emergency didn't see her and hit her. She didn't make it."

My blood turned cold. I stared straight ahead and let the phone fall from my hand.

"Emma?" Dangle said nervously grabbing my arm.

"Jen's dead. She was hit by an ambulance," I said in a monotone. Dangle grabbed the phone and talked to the doctor that we would be down any moment. On the plus side, Dangle told me that Garcia's awake and he's alert. I just grabbed my sweat pants and pulled on a tank top. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I had to wake up Liz and Dayna, who wasn't too happy about it. We got into the car and drove to the hospital again.

Dangle alerted everyone and they all met us. Cleme was crying. Jones had his arm around her. Kimball and Weigel looked grim and subdued. Junior looked completely crushed. Being I couldn't bring myself to go to the morgue to identify the body, Dangle offered to go with Kimball. I slipped into Garcia's room. His face brightened when he saw me and Liz. I handed Dayna to Junior. Liz and I entered the room. Liz rushed up to him and carefully climbed in bed next to him. She snuggled up to him. Garcia seemed shy but he gently let his arm fall around her. As I got closer, he noticed my expression.

"What's happened?" he asked, his voice watery and strained from having tubes down his throat.

I bit my lip and slowly told him what happened. I watched all the color drain from his face. He burst into tears. I lowered my eyes and I too, burst into tears.

"She thought you were going to die," I sobbed leaning forward and pressing my face into his chest carefully. I felt Garcia's hand gently snake into my hair. He sobbed and tried to comfort me in the same time. Liz sensed something was wrong because she snuggled up tighter to Garcia and refused to budge when the nurse came in. The nurse tried to gently pull her, but she screamed and clung to the bed tighter. Eventually, they left her curled up against Garcia.

About two weeks later, Garcia was allowed to go home. Liz clung to him like glue now, obviously afraid to let him go or he'd end up leaving her too. We had a funeral for Jen. Garcia broke down there too. When it was over, Garcia pulled me aside.

"Emma, I can't do this," he choked out. "Jen was my life. I can't."

I gently gestured to Liz. "You need to be here for her. She needs you now. Jen would not want you to neglect Lizzie." My own throat ached. Dangle got the adoption to go through. Garcia looked down at Liz who beamed up at him. He looked at me. He was absolutely shattered. I could see it.

"Would you please come over and stay with me for a bit? I don't exactly feel like being alone right now," he pleaded. I nodded.

"Sure. I'll be over around six," He nodded and we left the cemetery.


	16. The Vulnerable Cost

The New Deputy

Chapter 16-The Vulnerable Cost

I headed over to Garcia's apartment around six pm. I threw on a pair of denim shorts and an over sized t shirt. My hair was pulled into a ponytail. I stood outside his apartment door and waited for him to answer it. Liz had called me, bless her and said she was worried about him. He answered the door. I blinked a few times, wondering if this was the same Garcia I saw only a few hours ago. His tee shirt was rumpled and he was wearing boxer shorts. His eyes were puffy and blood shot. His face looked even older than what it did. The light that was in his eyes when Jen was here was completely gone. He motioned with his head for me to come in to the apartment.

I stepped around him and entered the apartment. He closed the door and followed me into the living room. He sat down on the couch. I sat across from him on the love seat.

"Garcia, Liz called me. What's going on?" I asked in a concerned tone.

He just sighed. "I cannot deal with her not being here,"

Tears swelled in his eyes again.

I felt my own lump of tears rising in the back of my throat.

"I know. I miss her too," I said quietly, my voice breaking.

"I'm sorry I'm gonna go take a shower and clean up," he said quickly as he got up and hurried into the bathroom. A few moments later I heard the shower going. Liz must've been in bed already. About five minutes later, he came back out dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a clean tee shirt. His face looked much livelier. He sat down beside me. His eyes were stills swelling up with tears. He eventually couldn't hold it in anymore. I gently put a hand behind his head and pulled him forward into an embrace. He pressed his face into the crook of my elbow and sobbed.

I too began crying myself. After a few moments, he pulled back and leaned in and gently pressed his forehead against mine. He slowly took my face in his hands, cupping my jaw with both hands. I had tears running down my cheeks. He leaned forward and gently kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, I felt his lips on mine. He kissed me softly and gently. I was startled at first but I found myself kissing him back. I felt his hands moving down my shoulders.

One thing led to another and I found myself in the bedroom. We were both naked. He was making love to me. I had no idea just how wonderful he was. After we were both finished, we dozed off.

In the morning, I awoke to find myself next to Garcia, naked. I pushed off the sheets and quickly got dressed. Dangle would be worried. Garcia woke up shortly and he too, got dressed.

"We can't tell Dangle," he said gravely.

I nodded. "I know, but Dangle's smart. He'll realize something's wrong. He's not stupid. Especially since I didn't come home last night,"

Garcia cringed.

I honestly didn't know what to say so I just gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading out.

I pulled up at the house. Dangle's car wasn't there. He was probably at the department already. I showered and quickly changed into my uniform. I headed back out and drove to the sheriff's department.

I arrived a few minutes late. Dangle looked up.

"Hey. What happened to you last night?" His expression was funny. _Uh oh this can't be good_ I thought. Garcia arrived shortly behind me and was standing directly behind me. "And you. How are you feeling?" His eyes pierced Garcia's.

We were confused, but something in my gut jerked violently. Weigel, Cleme, Kimball and Jones all had their heads bowed low clearing their throats on occasion, avoiding eye contact.

"Garcia I'm gonna come right out and ask," Dangle said taking off his glasses and placing it on the podium. "You fucked my wife didn't you?"

All eyes glanced up. Garcia fidgeted nervously. "Yes," he responded a few minutes later quietly.

"Well I give up," Dangle said throwing his hands up in the air. "All this time I thought you were finally over Emma. Apparently, Jen meant nothing to you because you were over her fairly quick when you were banging Emma."

His voice rose up angrily and he leaned over the podium.

"Don't ever say Jen meant nothing to me! I loved her more than life!" Garcia growled.

"No! It wasn't like that," I protested. "We were both upset and in a vulnerable place."

"So that made it ok to sleep with him?" Dangle asked turning his eyes on me.

"Of course not!" I cried heading over to him. I reached out to touch him but he coiled away.

"It was my fault Dangle, not Emma's," Garcia said quietly, leaning against the wall with his thumbs through his belt loops.

"She could've stopped you but she didn't," Dangle retorted.

"She was just as upset as I was. She was not thinking clearly," Garcia argued back. "And second of all how'd you find out?"

Weigel slowly raised her hand sheepishly. "A friend of mine lives next door to you. I could hear you,"

Garcia's face turned scarlet red with either embarrassment or anger, but more than likely a combination.

"It could've been anyone. How'd you know it was us specifically?" I asked keeping my eyes off of Dangle.

"Does the expressions 'Oh Emma' and 'Oh Garcia' ring a bell?" Weigel asked raising an eyebrow.

"We have a daughter, Garcia. She's your goddaughter. Does that not mean anything to you?" Dangle growled angrily.

"Of course it does! How dare you insinuate that I don't care about Dayna! I love her," Garcia snapped at him taking a step closer.

"And Liz. What's Liz gonna think now? She sees her father with Emma and might start to think she's her new mother," Dangle shot back.

"Leave the kids out of this," Garcia said pointing a finger at Dangle.

"Well Garcia, you win. You can have the whore,"

Something in Garcia snapped and he lunged for Dangle. He punched him in the face. Dangle retorted.

"Stop!" I cried. Everyone else got up quickly.

I rushed over and got in between them but not before Dangle threw a punch at Garcia. I stepped in the line of fire and felt Dangle's fist connect with the side of my jaw. I cried out in pain. Immediately, they stopped. Dangle's expression was stunned. Garcia's the same. I saw guilt creeping into Dangle's expression. I felt Junior's arms around me immediately. Dangle's expression was guilt, mixed with hurt and anger. He quickly left the briefing room. Junior helped me out into the first aide room. He sat me down and began getting some Band-Aids and an antiseptic.

"Do you love Garcia?" Junior asked me quietly.

"Oh Travis," I said as tears streamed down my cheeks. "You probably think I'm a whore. Everyone does."

"No but we're just confused," Junior said gently dabbing some antiseptic onto my jaw. I sucked in air violently as it stung. "I mean do you love Garcia or Dangle?"

I hesitated now. "I love Dangle! But I care about Garcia too! I know Jen just died and I'm all messed up!"

I sobbed and buried my face into my hands. Junior gently hugged me. I hugged him back. I remained in the first aide room for a while wishing that Jen was still here. I curled up on the couch sobbing.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. It opened and Dangle poked his head in. He slowly entered and closed the door behind him.

"Emma, we need to talk," he said solemnly. I didn't stir on the couch. I sensed him approaching me. He sat down on the small coffee table and I felt him gently touch my back. I didn't move again, but I was listening intently.

"Garcia told me he initiated it. However, that still doesn't justify you going along with it," he said seriously.

"Oh and I suppose my state of mind doesn't count does it?" I snapped uncurling myself and sitting upright to face him. "It was a mistake yes. But that doesn't mean you throw Jen in his face. That was awfully cold and mean of you. I went over to his apartment simply because he felt he couldn't go on with life knowing Jen was missing. But I reminded him that he had Liz now and she needs him. We were both upset and one thing led to another. I'm not making excuses, but I'm telling you the truth. I'm sure you've had moments where you're upset and say things that you don't mean."

Dangle watched me. "I say things yes,"

"Well, some people _do_ stupid things they don't mean to. This was one of those times," I snapped at him. "If you don't want to be with me anymore fine. Then maybe we should spend some time apart."

Dangle looked as though I'd slapped him. "L-Like a divorce?"

"Not unless you want it," I said.

I saw several emotions flashing across Dangle's face.

"Fine," he retorted sharply.

I felt my body go like jelly. "Really?" my voice came out watery and strained and it began breaking.

"Clearly you want to be with Garcia more so yea," Dangle said. "We can have joint custody of Dayna."

I turned my face away and pressed it into the couch. "Fine," I said, my voice broke fully now. I sobbed.

DANGLE

I heard Emma sobbing and I slowly reached out a hand to her shoulder. My heart was broken. I didn't want to divorce her. I loved her more than life itself. But if this was what she wanted, then I wasn't going to stand in her way. My hand just lightly touched the desert khaki shoulder of her uniform when I pulled it back. I slowly got up and left the room.

Emma hadn't come out of the first aide room all day. Everyone began getting worried about her. I'd told everyone that she wanted a divorce. Garcia looked guilty and upset for breaking up our marriage but I was ignoring him completely. He was the cause of anyway. He should be guilty. Junior vanished to check on her and came running back, looking alarmed.

"Dangle, you need to come with me," he said breathlessly looking scared and terrified. I could see he was urgent. Immediately, I saw Garcia's expression turn to concern and anxiety.

Without a word, I bolted from the briefing room. I heard footsteps behind me too. Garcia.

I burst into the first aide room and spied Emma, lying on the floor. Both wrists were lying by her ears, bleeding. A pool of blood began forming around each wrist and began caking in her hair and staining her uniform.

"Oh God," I heard Garcia breathe.

I heard startled cries behind me and sobbing. Cleme sobbed and Weigel was just frozen. Jones and Kimball were looking sick. Forgetting everything, I lunged to her. Garcia was on her other side. Garcia slipped an arm behind her neck.

"Emma," he said quietly his voice breaking. I grabbed two rolls of gauze and tightly wound it around each wrist but not before slipping in her blood and getting it all over my pants.

"I already called 911," Junior said swallowing. He too looked sick and pained. Garcia cradled her against him. Her hair hung down against his arm and her arms hung back slightly, almost lifeless.

"Don't you die on us," Garcia whispered to her. I watched him. At that moment, I saw and realized just how much he needed Emma. Jen's untimely death totally destroyed him. He needed Emma more than anything. I was going to have to let her go. Garcia gently reached up with a hand and pushed back her hair from her face. He was so gentle with her and loving. We were wrong about him all along. I could hear the wailing of the ambulance in the distance.

Finally the paramedics came and loaded Emma onto the stretcher. It seemed all we were doing was going to hospitals.

Emma was rushed into the ER. Thankfully, she would be fine, just have scars on either wrist. She was lying on a white gurney with the sheet pulled up to her chest. Both wrists were bandaged. Her hair was hanging down on either side of her face. Her eyes were closed. Garcia went to leave with the others but I grabbed him.

"Stay. I need you to hear this too when she wakes up," I said.

A while later Emma woke up.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"The hospital. You tried to kill yourself," Garcia said leaning over her.

"Emma listen to me carefully," I said. "I'm not mad at you anymore. I can see fully that Garcia needs you more. I just want you to be happy. You make him happy and I can see he does the same."

"I love you," Emma croaked out.

"And I love you. I'll never stop loving you but I have to let you go," I said as I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Dayna will be no trouble at all to see her."

I got up and nodded to Garcia then I headed out.

EMMA

I groggily turned my head towards Garcia. He gently placed a hand on my forehead and gently stroked it with his thumb. I closed my eyes, feeling Garcia's gentle hand and I fell back to sleep again.

When I woke up, Garcia was sitting beside the bed in a chair. His arms were crossed on the sheets and his head was buried in them. He was asleep. I gently reached over and touched his face. At my touch, his head jerked up right away. He saw it was me and broke into a relieved grin.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked me softly.

"Like my world ended," I said sighing.

Garcia's expression turned solemn. "I didn't mean to break up your marriage or cause a problem with Dayna,"

I shook my head. "You didn't. I think it was deteriorating to begin with,"

Garcia still looked rather abashed. I reached out and placed a hand on the side of his face reassuringly. He covered my hand with his and smiled.

A few days later I was released. I was put on suicide watch. The first shift was Junior and Cleme and Garcia. Second Weigel and Jones; Third, Kimball and Dangle.

"Trust me guys I'm fine," I said softly.

I was curled up on Garcia's couch. Garcia was dressed in his uniform. My feet were lightly pressing against his thigh.

"Doctors orders. We aren't going anywhere," Garcia said.

I smiled at him. I slowly turned around so that my head would rest on his thigh. I curled up comfortably against him. I ended up dozing off.

When I woke up, Liz was sitting on the chair watching cartoons. Garcia was still sitting next to me .He'd also dozed off. Weigel and Jones weren't there but it was now Kimball and Dangle. I looked over at him. My heart squeezed. I hated hurting him. I still loved him greatly, but I was falling in love with Garcia. I knew he needed me. I carefully got up , so I didn't disturb Garcia. I headed over to Dangle and sat down in front of him.

"Hey," I said softly and quietly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Does the term like shit sum it up?" I asked.

His lip twitched but then his expression turned serious. "Why on earth did you try to kill yourself?"

I sighed. "Because I felt so horrible for what I did and that I hurt you,"

Dangle exhaled and gently touched my face. "Em, when you were unconscious and bleeding on the floor, Garcia was so gentle with you. I saw how much he needed you. Know the expression if you love something let it go? Unfortunately , I have to let you go. Garcia needs you."

"I do love you," I said earnestly. "A lot."

"Same here," he said. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. He motioned for me to go back to the couch where Garcia was. I gave Liz a quick tickle in her ribs. She giggled and went back to watching TV.

Once the watch was over, it left me and Garcia alone with Liz. He woke up and found me snuggled up against him. Liz was curled up with me as well.

"What did I miss?" he asked lightly as Liz clung to him.

"Nothing much," I said. Garcia smiled.

He suddenly became restless and anxious. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Emma, are you and Dangle officially getting a divorce?" he asked his hazel eyes studying me. I nodded. "Yes we are. It's ok Garcia. I'm afraid it was bound to happen at some point."

Garcia nodded and continued. "Well I know it's too soon so I've decided to wait until things are squared away with you and Dangle to ask you to marry me,"

I smiled and hugged him. I hoped that things would finally settle down now. But I was probably wrong.


	17. Junior's Crush

The New Deputy

Chapter 17-Junior's Crush

Four Months Later

Dangle and I have officially gotten a divorce. Garcia and I are engaged. Things have finally settled down. I have to admit I was finally happy. Jen never leaves our thoughts or my sister. Liz was now 8 years old. Dayna's birthday was coming up soon. Dangle was good on his word and we have joint custody of Dayna.

The following morning we sat around in the briefing room. Dangle was going over the morning news. Suddenly, another officer poked his head into the room.

"Guys there's a major fire happening at 1430 Rollins Road. They're calling for all officers to head there," he said.

We scrambled out.

When we arrived there the house was on fire. Flames were shooting out of the attic window, and the bay windows in front. We carefully made our way to a fireman who was standing beside the yellow caution tape that was wound around the perimeter.

"What's going on?" he asked him.

"There's a young woman trapped in the living room," the fireman said. "We haven't been able to get to her."

"What's her name?" Weigel asked.

"Gillian Harris,"

Dangle began talking with the fireman, trying to come up with a plan. To our surprise and horror, Junior ran into the house.

"Junior!" we yelled in fear.

I nervously gripped Garcia's arm in fear. He gently intertwined his fingers in with mine.

A few minutes later, Junior came out carrying the woman in a fireman's carry. One of his eyebrows was singed and he was covered in smoke and soot.

He gently placed the woman down on her back. The fireman began working on her. She was very cute. She had shoulder length wheat brown colored hair . The fireman put an oxygen mask on her and fastened it to her face. Her eyes fluttered open. Her clothing had burned away in some spots, but thankfully her skin was intact and it hadn't burned her. Her eyes were focused on Junior.

"Who are you?" her voice came out thick and grainy.

"I'm Travis Junior. Reno Sheriff's Department," he responded, leaning over her.

"He saved you," Dangle said brightly, fondly patting Junior on the back.

"Good job," Garcia said affectionately pounding him on the back.

"Is she ok?" Cleme asked the fireman.

"She's fine. I'm surprised that she has minor smoke inhalation. She should be fine though,"

The fire department began putting out the fire. Junior immediately pulled off his chocolate brown Sheriff's jacket and wound it around Gillian. The fireman took off the oxygen after a few moments and she seemed much better.

Gillian's face was covered with smoke and soot. Junior's eyes never left Gillian's.

"Are you ok now?" he asked her, his sunglasses catching the sunlight. Gillian nodded and beamed at him.

"I could tell that the girl liked Junior right away," Cleme said grinning. "It was like watching a nerd ogle a cheerleader. Only Junior was the nerd."

"Yeah this should be interesting," Weigel said laughing. "Junior's never been laid in years."

"I could tell something happened between them," Dangle said sitting on top of the patrol car in the parking lot. "I just never thought a girl would actually go for someone like Junior."

"I know it's weird," Garcia said. "It's like watching a monkey hump."

Dangle looked at him. "You watch monkey's hump?"

Garcia turned his eyes onto Dangle but didn't respond.

"I'm glad that the girl took a liking to Junior," I responded brightly turning to Junior on my left. "You need a girl."

"I'm just surprised that she actually didn't run screaming in terror when she saw my face," Junior said adjusting his sunglasses.

I looked at him. "Junior you're a nice guy,"

Junior blushed.

That evening we were in the briefing room. Junior was in his usual spot , standing up against the mail board sipping coffee. I was talking with Garcia. Cleme and Kimball were talking about the local bar and picking up hot guys. Dangle was at the podium shifting through papers. Jones was eating a banana. Just then the door opened and Gillian poked her head in.

"Hi um I'm sorry to barge in," Gillian said remorsefully.

"It's fine. You want to see Junior am I right?" Dangle said waving a hand dismissively. Gillian nodded and blushed slightly.

"Come in," Dangle motioned for her. Junior looked shocked that she'd actually visited him. Gillian was dressed in a cute white ruffled skirt and a blue tee shirt. Her hair was fluffed around her shoulders. Her chocolate eyes were focused on Junior. Her cheeks were rosy and she applied dark green eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She was adorable. Jones was even watching her.

"Hi Travis," She said in a bashful tone.

"Hey Gillian," Junior responded, facing her.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me," Gillian said softly. "I-I was wondering if we could go out for a cup of coffee?"

Junior's expression was blank. I don't think he actually had a woman ask him out before. He still hadn't responded and just stared at Gillian. Her expression dropped, obviously taking it as a sign that Junior wasn't interested.

"Oh ok I'm sorry," she said quickly and turned and headed out.

"_Junior! You're a douche bag! Go after her and tell her yes!_" Cleme hissed at him pushing him hard in the stomach. It took Junior a second to get the wheels going. He quickly hurried after her, his keys jingling against his thigh.

GILLIAN HARRIS.

I felt incredibly stupid for asking him out. Clearly he didn't want to. I reached up and tucked a few strands of wheat colored hair behind my ear. I just reached the desk where a pretty Chinese girl was sitting. She waved at me. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Gillian hang on," I heard Travis' voice behind me. I turned around to face him.

"I-I get off duty about nine pm, but I think I can get Lt. Dangle to let me off early," he said.

I beamed. "That's wonderful. It sounds great,"

Junior smiled. His mustache was adorable. I found him adorable overall. He extended his hand out. I took it and we shook hands. He smiled again and turned back to head back into the briefing room. I remained standing there, feeling rather stupid being I had no home to go to yet. All my clothes had been destroyed. I headed over to the Asian woman.

"Hi. Do you know somewhere I could go for the time being?" I asked her.

"Oh you mean like hotel?" she said. "I know good place to get nice men to pleasure you. I do you for good price."

"Eh no," I said looking appalled. "I mean like a homeless shelter."

She looked confused. "You wait here. I get Lt. Handsome,"

She hurried into the conference room. A few minutes, a man dressed in tight khaki shorts as part of his uniform came out. He had wheat blond colored hair and glasses. He too had a mustache.

"This girl looking for a whore house," The Asian woman said pointing to me.

"There's a good one on ninth," the Lt said.

"No no," I said shaking my head. "I'm looking for a homeless shelter until I go out with Travis later."

Realization dawned on the Lt's face. "Oooh, no Cindy she's not looking for that. She's just looking for…never mind." He said. I saw his name tag. _Dangle_.

Cindy returned to behind the desk. Lt. Dangle gently took my elbow and led me to a little nook so no one could overhear us.

"You need a place to stay?" he asked me studying me. I nodded.

"Everything I had is gone," I said solemnly.

Lt. Dangle exhaled. "Well, I know we don't know each other well enough, but I do have some extra room. You'd be welcomed to bunk with me until you get on your feet,"

I looked at him shocked. A perfect stranger was offering me to stay with him.

Being I had no other alternative, I nodded. "Sure,"

Lt. Dangle took out his witness statement notebook and a pen and wrote down his address. "This is where I live. I should be home about nine. But I'm gonna let off Travis a little early from duty. So he'll come and get you about seven. Do you need any money for anything? Clothes? Necessary products?" he handed me the piece of paper.

"Yeah. This outfit I got from the church," I said motioning to my skirt and shirt. Lt. Dangle pulled out his wallet and handed me several bills. It was 200 dollars.

"This should get you a new outfit and other things you might need,"

"I can't take this," I said shaking my head and pushed the money back toward me. He placed a hand over mine, pushing it back toward my stomach.

"Yes you can. We're glad someone took an interest in Junior. He's actually happy now and not acting like a goddamn psycho." He must've saw my expression cause he shook his head. "No there's nothing wrong with him mentally. He's fine. It's just he hasn't been happy in a while. He's never had a woman take an interest in him."

I nodded.

"We'll see you later," Lt. Dangle said softly. I smiled and gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek before I headed out.

So, I met Lt. Dangle at his residence where he said. Just as he said, Junior was gonna pick me up at his residence. I had bought a new outfit. It was a cute little black mini skirt and a teal colored blouse. My hair had been curled and hung over my shoulders. Junior was dressed in slacks and a button down solid white shirt. He was still wearing his sunglasses. I didn't mind. He had pulled up in the patrol car.

"Hi," Junior said coming up to me. I blushed and smiled.

"Hey," I said softly.

"You look nice," Junior complimented me. That only made me blush more. Junior opened the passenger side door for me. I slid onto the navy leather seat. He closed my door and I pulled my seatbelt on. Junior climbed into the driver's side and we pulled away.

"So what coffee place would you like?" Junior asked, as the headlights swept over a parked car and he stopped for a red light.

"It doesn't matter really. We could go for something to eat if you'd like," I offered.

"Sure. How about Tacos Tacos Tacos?" he offered. "There's a drive through."

"Sounds great," I beamed.

Junior pulled into the drive through. The girl looked strange.

"Hey there. I'd like two tacos, a medium fry and a diet coke," Junior ordered. "What would you like?"

"Psh some of our prices are highway robbery wouldn't you say?" the girl stammered. Immediately I sensed something wasn't right.

"I'll have the same," I said.

The girl vanished for a moment. I gently tapped Junior on the shoulder.

"I think there's something going on," I whispered to him. "She wasn't acting right."

The girl returned shortly with our order and smiled fake. Junior pulled away and handed me a napkin. I read it.

"_There are two guys that are robbing us and one of them is armed," _I showed it to Junior.

"Well one armed guys can make some pretty damn good tacos," Junior said. "We came here before and they were here a while ago."

"No Junior I think they're being robbed! One of them has a gun!" I said urgently.

Realization dawned on his face just as he was about to take a sip of his diet coke. The lid came off and it fell from his hand, splashing on his lap.

"Shit! Cold!" he cried, trying to dab it.

At the same time, he got on a radio and called it in.

We parked and began eating.

"Can I ask you a question?" Junior asked slowly.

"Sure," I beamed taking a sip of soda. I offered him some being he lost his own and it was soaked into his slacks. Junior smiled and took it.

"Why on earth would you go out with someone like me?" he asked. The radio in the patrol car cackled softly. "I mean surely you have a boyfriend or something right?"

I looked at him startled. "No actually I don't have a boyfriend. And why wouldn't a girl want to go out with you?"

"Well, I mean look at me compared to you," he said facing me. He took off his glasses. There was a scar going diagonal from his right eyebrow to his left, causing one eyebrow to slump over his eye.

I didn't flinch at all. "Junior, you're a handsome guy too. You give yourself far too little credit. And I'm surprised you actually agreed to go out with me,"

I lowered my eyes and began toying with the straw.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Well, I saw that blond haired officer that is with you. She's beautiful,"

Junior laughed. "Cleme? Oh no. She's more along the lines of a slut trust me,"

I looked at him startled.

"Well I think we covered insecurities for sure," Junior said grinning. I grinned back and nodded.

EMMA.

Garcia and I were on patrol. He pulled over and we spied Terry on the corner.

"Oh Lord," He said as we got out and headed over to Terry. "Hi Terry. Do you know why we're here?"

I stood beside Garcia, my arms folded over my chest. Terry I swear was gay, he always dressed like a homosexual and his behavior indicated it. He wore roller skates.

"No why are you here?" Terry asked.

"Cause we got a call that someone was exposing himself to drivers, wanting to give them a lube job," Garcia said frowning. "And it isn't meant for their car"

"No! Who would do such a thing!" Terry asked sounding appalled.

"They said it was you Terry," I said my thumbs hooked around my belt loops.

Terry's eyes landed on my left hand. "Ooh! You're engaged! To who!" He fanned himself excitedly.

"Don't change the subject and it's none of your business," Garcia said irritably.

"Oh come on do tell!" Terry gushed.

"She's engaged to me alright? Now quit it and get into the back seat. You're under arrest," Garcia snapped grabbing his hand cuffs and reaching for Terry's arm.

"Seriously? To this old dude?" Terry asked wrinkling his nose. Garcia roughly shoved him forward but it wasn't that hard being Terry was on rollerskates.

"Aren't you robbing the cradle? HEY EVERYONE! THERE'S A PEDOPHILE HERE!" Terry shouted as Garcia shoved him into the back of the patrol car and slammed the door. He walked around to the driver's side. I could see Terry hit a nerve.

"Garcia?" I asked tentatively.

"Just don't say a word," Garcia said coldly and slid into the seat. He slammed his door too. His words hit me like a brick of ice. Biting my bottom lip, I slid into the passenger seat and closed my door. Garcia headed back to the sheriff's office with Terry throwing out the occasional taunt until I threatened to beat the gay out of him or the shit whichever came first.


	18. Posession

The New Deputy

Chapter 18-Posession

When we arrived back at the office and Terry was taken care of, I noticed Garcia wasn't around. I tracked him down to the parking lot. He was leaning against the black and white cruiser. I approached him.

"Garcia? What's going on?" I asked him stopping in front of him.

"I think we should call off the engagement," he said quietly.

"What? Why?" I cried shocked. A gentle breeze whipped my hair under my throat. I reached up and tucked it back behind my ear.

He didn't respond and avoided eye contact.

"Because of what Terry said?" I cried incredulously. "You're going by a gay skater who has in the past given tug jobs on the street? Why on earth would you listen to him?"

"Emma, look at me. I'm old. You're a beautiful young woman. You deserve someone younger. Maybe you should've stayed with Dangle," he said swallowing thickly. "I don't know why you would be happy with me."

Tears swelled my eyes. "I would be very happy with you. I know it. I'm in love with you , not Dangle. Who gives a shit about what other people think."

Garcia exhaled and stepped closer. He was slightly taller than I was and gently kissed me on my forehead.

"I can't lose two people I love dearly," I sobbed quietly. He slowly slipped his arms around me pulling me against him. I snaked my arms around his midsection and pressed my cheek against his chest, listening to his heart beat. I felt his chin rest on top of my head. I pressed myself tighter against him and shut my eyes.

"I just don't know why you want me. But I can assure you I am in love with you too. I always have been. You're a special woman Emma,"

We stood like that for a while before he released me and gave me a gentle kiss. We headed back into the briefing room.

Jones looked up as we entered. "It's a senior citizen and one child," his tone was light and teasing.

Garcia's expression darkened and he lunged at Jones. Jones stood up abruptly preparing to defend himself. I grabbed Garcia around his waist and held him back.

"Garcia!" I said. "He was only kidding."

"Yeah chill grandpa," Jones said.

"Jones enough," I said. Jones slowly returned to his seat. I released Garcia who used his index and middle finger, in a V shape and pointed to his own eyes, then back at Jones' as if saying "I'm watching you".

"A little sensitive aren't we?" Dangle said watching him.

"Yeah he is. Terry rattled him badly," I said sliding into a seat next to Garcia and Cleme.

"Oh please don't listen to that fruit," Cleme said rolling her eyes. "He wouldn't know love if it bit him on the nuts."

We chuckled at that.

I turned to Garcia and placed a hand on his arm. He felt tense but the minute I touched him, I felt him relax immensely. Dangle began the morning briefing.

Suddenly, the entire room seemed to shift. I watched as a tall dark shadow took form behind Dangle. I blinked. As I watched, the dark shadow seemed to solidify. It took on a familiar form. It looked like Adam. His face was taut and began decaying. His eyes were a milky white color. He extended one arm out with his index finger pointing in my direction. His mouth opened but no words came out. Instead, a few maggots crawled over one lip. He began slowly coming toward me. I sat, shaking with fear as I watched him approach. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He reached me and I felt his ice cold hands clamp around my throat, squeezing. I began gasping for air as his grip was death around my throat.

GARCIA

I just happened to glance to my left. Emma was letting out low gasping noises and wheezing as though she was choking on something. She was clawing at her throat, as though invisible fingers were tightening around it.

"Emma!" I shouted.

Immediately, everyone leaped to their feet. I grabbed Emma and laid her down on the floor. I hovered above her. She kept her fingers against her throat, gasping for air. Her lips began starting turning blue. Her eyes were locked on me and what I never expected was a look of terror on her face.

"Get her out of here," Dangle said urgently.

"What? Why?" Junior asked. I could see he was nervous and scared.

"Just do it!" Dangle retorted.

Without hesitation, I picked up Emma, one arm under her back, the other under her legs, letting them dangle over my arm. She frantically gasped for air. Everyone followed me out of the briefing room and into the hallway. Her breathing began easing right away. I sat her down carefully in one of the plastic chairs near the entrance. Right away, her breathing and color returned.

She sat hunched over, with her head between her knees. Her hair hung down over one shoulder. Weigel ran and got a Styrofoam cup filled with water and handed it to her. I sat next to her with one hand on her back, gently stroking it.

EMMA

My throat felt as though it was on fire. The minute Garcia removed me from the briefing room, Adam's form vanished completely. I was able to get my breath. My neck burned like something frigid touched it. I sucked in air, and eventually got my breathing under control. I felt Garcia next to me. On my right was Dangle. Weigel had gotten me a cup of water. I took a sip, glad the cool liquid felt soothing on my throat.

"What the fuck happened in there?" Jones demanded.

I slowly raised my head from between my knees. "I don't think you'd believe me,"

My voice croaked badly. I coughed.

"Try us," Dangle said studying me intently.

I slowly turned to him. "I saw Adam. I think it was his spirit or something. He was choking me."

There was silence that ensued after that. Finally, Cleme spoke, her voice breaking the silence.

"Oh shit look at her neck guys," she said gesturing to my neck. I felt Garcia gently move my hair out of the way.

"Ho-ly shit," Junior said shocked.

Dangle gently put his hands around my neck. "It certainly looks like finger prints. You've got red marks on your neck that resemble fingers,"

I reached up and felt my throat. Dangle turned his eyes onto Garcia.

"You were sitting next to her. Did you see anything?" Dangle asked him.

Garcia shook his head. "No. Not a thing," He slowly looked at everyone's faces, realization dawning on him. "Oh for fucks sake. You honestly think I would intentionally harm Emma?"

"It wasn't Garcia," I said taking another sip of the water. "You all saw what happened. How could he have done that?"

"That's true," Junior said slowly. "But we all know Garcia's got a bad temper."

"Granted but I would never choke Emma," Garcia growled, I could see he was getting angry with being accused of choking me.

"We all saw him. His hands were nowhere near Emma," Dangle said. "You said you saw Adam?"

I nodded. I wondered if they would believe me or think I was some kind of mental case, but it was the honest truth there.

"How? Adam's dead," Kimball said confused.

"His spirit might be restless," Cleme said. "For some reason he has unfinished business."

"What might that be?" Weigel asked.

Her blue eyes turned onto me. "Finishing off Emma,"

"But how come none of us saw him?" Junior asked.

"I think it's because Emma had a 'near death' experience if you will. Rumors are to be that if you have a near death experience, you can contact the other world, the spirit world. There is actually a lot of fact to that," Cleme said.

"Um, she wasn't the only one who saw him," Dangle said slowly.

All eyes turned onto him.

"You saw him?" My head popped up as I faced Dangle. He nodded.

"But how? Dangle didn't have a near death experience. Garcia did though, how come he didn't see him? Or did you?" I asked.

Garcia shook his head 'no' meaning that he didn't see him.

"Maybe only certain people he wanted to see him," Cleme said.

"You guys believe me?" I asked. They all nodded. "And you don't suspect it was Garcia?"

I raised an eyebrow at that. They shook their heads. Dangle looked at us.

"Well guys this certainly isn't a normal thing we've encountered before so I think we're going to have to be extra vigilant,"

So, it was another round the clock watch at Garcia and I's apartment. For those that couldn't see him, I would alert them on if I saw him and they'd get me out of the apartment fast. First watch was Garcia and Junior.

I had changed into a pair of pajamas and curled up on the couch. The pajama had a little lacy camisole top and matching pants. My hair was pulled into a side braid and fastened with a white hair scrunchie. A few shorter strands had come loose and hung down against my cheeks and shoulder. Garcia was sitting next to me. My feet were stretched across his thighs. I dozed off hearing them talk about the local baseball game that was on the television that they were watching.

GARCIA

Emma had dozed off with her legs draped across my thighs. Her head was on my sheriff's jacket on a pillow. I turned to look at her. She looked so peaceful sleeping and beautiful. Junior watched me.

"Heh I remember when I had a crush on her too," Junior said taking a sip of beer from his can. "I thought for sure she'd stay with Dangle. I don't know what happened there."

"That's between Emma and Jim," I said to him sternly. "It's none of my business. All I know is that I love her to death and nothing's gonna change that."

I gently touched Emma's leg. Her skin felt ice cold to the touch. I just pulled my hand back when Emma sat bolt upright, her braid gently bobbing against her shoulder. She stared straight ahead.

"Emma? Are you alright?" Junior asked concerned as both he and I looked at her. Slowly her head turned toward me. A creepy but sinister expression came over her beautiful face. When she spoke it wasn't her normal voice. 

"Are you willing to bet your life on that, old man?" she slowly smiled, but the smile was evil and cold.

A tingle ran down my spine as Junior and I slowly got to our feet. It was Adam's voice that was coming from Emma's soft lips. The sound was unnatural and wrong.

"Adam? What are you doing?" I said, forcing my tone to remain neutral. I didn't know what he was capable of doing, but I didn't want any harm to come to Emma either.

"Getting what I want. I tried to kill you once and it didn't work," Emma said as she slowly got up. "But since that won't work, I think I'll simply take it out on Emma. She's the reason I'm dead."

"You deserved to die," Junior growled. "You fucked up Emma badly enough. You deserved it."

Emma laughed, but the laugh was cold and cruel.

"Oh please. You're just another one of them that wanted to fuck her. Admit it to yourself," Emma's eyes narrowed and a sneer came over her face. She turned to me. "And you! Oh my God! You're old enough to be her father! How could an old man ever pleasure her?"

I knew this wasn't Emma speaking so when Junior whispered to me, "This ain't Emma," I wanted to tell him that I knew that it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Emma sauntered over to Junior and pressed herself against him. I could see Junior was struggling not to let her actions bother him.

"Now Junior over here would be just the ticket," Emma said in a seductive tone. She rubbed her hands down the front of his Kevlar and slacks. "Wouldn't you like to fuck her right here, right now?"

Junior sucked in his breath. Emma lightly kissed him on the cheek, letting her finger trail down Junior's throat before she gently took his hand and placed it over her breasts before letting it trail down further. Junior was shaking badly. I didn't know what I could do. I didn't want to hurt her but I had to get her out of the apartment fast. Suddenly, Emma grabbed the arm and bent it backwards. I heard the crunch of the bone in Junior's arm. He yelled in pain and was doubled over, even though Emma was still holding his arm back, which was broken. Junior was yelling in pain. He raised his eyes to mine.

"Garcia! You fucking asshole! Hit her with your knight stick!" he shouted cringing in pain. I remained frozen. Emma's eyes turned onto mine. They were white, milky white. Emma laughed. "He won't do it. He's weak. He doesn't have the balls."

I slowly reached for my knight stick that hung against my thigh. I gripped it tightly, raising it like a bat. Emma just laughed in that cold, taunting tone.

"Hit her!" Junior shouted, as the color began draining from his face now.

"Weak! He's so weak and pathetic!" Emma laughed. "No wonder his first marriage never worked out!"

I had tears in my eyes as I shut my eyes and swung. I felt the stick connect with the back of her head and I heard a 'thud'. I began lowering my arm and I slowly opened my eyes. Emma was lying on the floor in a heap. There was a small bit of blood collecting on the hardwood floor. Feeling bile rise up in the back of my throat, I dropped my knight stick, letting it roll away and I dropped to my knees. Junior had dropped to his hands and knees, propping himself up on his good arm, while the broken one he clung to his body. Junior crawled over to Emma. I remained on my knees, shaking violently. Just then, the door opened and Dangle and Cleme entered for their shift. They stopped in the door way and just looked at us. Junior put his index finger and middle finger against Emma's throat, just below her ear, feeling for a pulse.

"She's alive," Junior said before he finally collapsed and passed out.

At the hospital, Emma was herself again. I was completely sick to my stomach as I relayed what I did over and over in my head. Junior's arm was set and put in a cast. He hobbled into the room. Emma was lying on a bed with a bandage around her head. Lt. Dangle simply said that a perp had broken into the house, stole my knight stick and smacked her over the head with it and attacked Junior.

Dangle came up behind me and sat down in a chair next to me.

"Garcia, you had to do it. That was not Emma. Apparently, Adam's spirit is trying to tear you two apart," Dangle said. I could feel his eyes on me.

I swallowed thickly. "I know. But it was still Emma. I hit her with my knight stick. I could've killed her,"

"Garcia, you didn't. You had no choice. Adam would've probably killed Junior in the interim," Dangle said reasonably. Just then Emma let out a moan and her eyes fluttered open.


	19. Retribution

The New Deputy

Chapter 19-Retribution

EMMA

I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying in a hospital on one of the soft beds. My head was on a soft pillow. My head felt like someone had set off a firecracker in it. Just to look at the light, it hurt my eyes. I moaned and spied Dangle and Garcia sitting next to me in chairs. Garcia looked sick.

"Hey," Dangle said. "Is it really you Emma?"

"Of course it is! Who else would it be?" I croaked out raising a hand to my forehead. I felt a soft bandage that wrapped around the perimeter of my entire head. "What's going on? What happened? The last thing I remember is falling asleep on the couch."

"You don't remember anything?" Garcia asked quietly.

"No. What happened?" I demanded becoming alert now.

"Adam's spirit possessed you…it took you over. You broke Junior's arm," Dangle explained slowly to me. "You said things. Now we knew it wasn't you so don't worry about it. The only way we could get you to stop is if someone hit you."

Dangle's eyes slowly moved onto Garcia. Garcia fidgeted.

When he raised his eyes to mine, they were brimming with tears. "I had to hit you with my knight stick in the back of the head. We had no choice,"

"Oh my God," I breathed.

"It's ok. Junior's not mad. He knows you had no control over what you were doing but believe me he's not going to complain either," Dangle's tone was light, trying to lighten the situation a bit. "You gave him a thrill for the next fifty years."

"Emma I had no choice," Garcia said his tone pleading. "You…well Adam was getting out of control. It was the only way to stop it."

I held up my hand. "Garcia, if this ever happens again, and it gets to the point where it's unstoppable, I want you to promise me you'll shoot me in the head. Got it?"

Garcia swallowed thickly. "I-I can't promise that,"

"You must. Hitting me next time may not work," I said meaningfully. "Promise me."

"I can't! Ok? I can't!" Garcia shouted as he got up and stalked from the room.

I looked at Dangle. "I think he'd rather shoot himself honey," Dangle said quietly. "You can't ask him to do something like that."

I sighed. "What are we going to do? Adam's spirit wants to destroy us,"

"We'll think of something," Dangle said. "Trust me. We're not going to let anything happen to you."

I gave him a sardonic look but he just looked serious and grave.

After everyone visited, it was around 9 pm. I fell asleep easily. Around midnight, I sensed someone in the room. My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up. Garcia had slipped into the room. Relieved, I sighed happily.

"Garcia you scared the shit out of me,"

He didn't say a word and headed for me. He climbed into bed with me and pulled up the hem of my hospital gown. I kept my hands on his shoulders as he kissed me passionately and urgently. He had unzipped his uniform slacks and let that and his undergarment pool around his ankles. He pressed his hips against mine and he began making love to me. He was usually so gentle and loving when he moved, but now it was like urgent.

When he was done, he redid his uniform slacks and belt. He pressed his face into my neck.

"I don't want to lose you," he breathed into my ear. I slowly pulled him into a hug. His breath tickled my ear.

"You won't," I promised him.

"I-I wanted to be with you tonight but I was afraid you wouldn't be you," he whispered.

"Garcia, this isn't going to be the last time we have sex," I said softly. "Things will work out you'll see."

"I felt so sick after I hit you," he murmured against my collar bone. "I hope I didn't hurt you tonight did I?"

Concern crept into his voice now.

"No," I assured him gently. "It was even more incredible."

There was a silence before Garcia spoke again. "When Adam was in you, like your body, he said he had no idea how an old man could pleasure you."

I laughed. "Please. You're ten times better than he was. Trust me. He has nothing to brag about. Stop dwelling on it ok? I'm fine! We're here and that's all that matters ok? We're gonna find away to stop this."

Garcia's arms tightened around me as we both pulled each other into a tighter embrace.

A few days later I was allowed to go home. We hadn't heard or had any problems with 'Adam'. Things were quiet.

Garcia and I were on patrol. He stopped for a red light. I suddenly felt sick and pushed open the door. I leaned out and vomited.

GARCIA.

Emma leaned out the passenger side of the cruiser and vomited. I leaned over to gently hold her hair back.

"Are you ok?" I asked worriedly as she seemed to have finished and slowly sat back.

"Well now, what's this," Adam's voice came from Emma's lips again. "The fucking whore is pregnant with the old man's kid. How touching."

Emma's eyes turned on me. They were milky white again.

"Oh fuck no not again," I pleaded as I grabbed my handcuffs and grabbed both of Emma's arms, yanking them behind her and cuffing her wrists. She sat in the front seat, struggling to get free, but it wasn't any use.

I drove back to the sheriff's station and grabbed Emma from the front seat.

"Are we going to fuck some more, grandpa?" Adam taunted laughing. I bit my lip and pushed her into the building. I found an old cell, released her from the handcuffs and closed the cell door. Emma whirled around and grabbed the bars, but there was glass between me and the bars.

"Aw, what's wrong pops? Don't you like the fact that you're gonna be a daddy?" Emma taunted as she ran her hands over her stomach. "I wonder how much this would kill Emma if I destroyed that thing inside of her?"

"Don't you fucking touch Emma or that innocent child," I snarled at him, pointing a finger at her.

"Garcia! What the fuck man? Why's Emma locked in the cell?" Jones said coming over and reaching for the lock. I grabbed his hand in mid air and pushed it back.

"Oh look. It's the negro super cop," Emma taunted, turning her white eyes on Jones and sneering. Jones looked at me startled.

"He's back," I said breathing heavily watching Emma. This was the only safe thing to do right now until we could get a handle on how to stop Adam period and without harming Emma in the interim.

Jones was just speechless.

"Don't tell me…you wanted to fuck Emma too am I right? Damn. This whore certainly got around," Emma sneered. "Just think, you could've had a baby with her too Jones. But she doesn't like chocolate babies."

"Ignore whatever comes out of that mouth. It's not Emma's words," I said out of the corner of my mouth.

"Let me out!" Emma screamed banging her hands against the glass. She continued to do so, and slammed her hands against the pale gray/blue brick wall. Her fingers and hands began bleeding. She paced back and forth.

I swallowed thickly.

Just then Dangle came up behind us.

"This girl is seriously wacked," Jones said pointing to Emma.

"It happened again didn't it?" Dangle asked me giving me direct eye contact. I nodded solemnly.

"I-I could only put her in a cell," I said to him.

"It's fine Garcia it's safer," Dangle said as he stood in front of the cell. "Adam what is it that you want?"

"What I want? For Emma to die," Emma sneered gripping the bars. Her fingers were bleeding.

"Why?" Dangle asked.

"Why? She never obeyed me! I asked her to do simple things and she disobeyed me on numerous occasions!" the sneer on Emma's face deepened.

"Emma is a person! She's not your Goddamn slave!" I snapped at Emma. "She deserves to be treated with respect."

"And love?" the milky white eyes moved onto me. "Old man, Emma hated fucking you. She always complained to everyone. She said it was something she never wanted to do again. Now you've knocked her up. How do you think she's gonna take that news? Hell she'd probably be happy if I got rid of that burden she's gonna be carrying around for another five months? Don't believe me? Put your hand here."

Emma gestured to the little slot where we push food trays in.

"Garcia, that's all a lie," Dangle said quietly. "Don't do it."

I choked back tears. I knew Dangle was right but I couldn't help myself. I stuck my hand in and I felt the icy cold grasp of Emma's hand. A flash went off before my eyes. I saw Emma laughing and talking with Cleme, Weigel and Kimball. I could hear her voice. It was filled with disgust.

"Oh God Eww! I only have sex with him because I feel sorry for him. The guy hasn't been laid in years! Its' something I only do out of pity," Emma's voice laughed. The others laughed too.

Emma's cold hand released mine and I yanked it back.

"Whatever happened Garcia, don't believe it," Jones said behind me.

I looked at Emma's expression. It was sneering at me. Flashes of her face when we made love moved across my mind. I only saw love in it and pure ecstasy. I saw her snuggled up to me and I saw a big smile on her face along with contentment. The flash vanished and I looked at Emma behind the glass.

"You're wrong," I said ,keeping my voice low and steady. "Emma _loves _sleeping with me. You're nothing but a liar."

"Am I now?" Emma said thoughtfully. "Well now, let's see how much of a liar I am now."

With that, she turned and banged her head against the bricks, causing a small gash that blood trickled down.

"Still think I'm a liar now? I'll fucking kill the bitch along with that thing in her," The blood trickled down her temple, staining the collar of her uniform shirt.

"Guys I figured out a way to get rid of Adam," Cleme's voice came up as she and Weigel came up to us from our left. She noticed Emma in the jail cell, but didn't say anything.

"How?" Dangle said.

"You're not going to like it," Cleme said slowly coming up to me. She put a hand on my shoulder. I never took my eyes off Emma.

"How?" I demanded.

Cleme didn't respond right away. "Dammit tell me woman," I snapped finally turning my eyes on Cleme's.

"You'll have to drown Emma physically. Once her body is dead, Adam's spirit will finally leave her. There's a slim chance she'll come back, and a slim chance she won't." Cleme said quietly.

"Well that makes it much more difficult," Dangle said throwing his hands up. "Emma's pregnant."

"She's pregnant?" Cleme mused. "Then actually her chances of coming through are higher. An innocent's blood flows through her. What do you want to do Garcia?"

All eyes were on me. I watched Emma banging on the walls again, causing her fingers to become bloody even more.

"We have no choice," I said thickly. "I'd rather not lose Emma at all, but I don't want this son-of-a-bitch to have her."

"Garcia…" Weigel said sounding shocked.

"Let's do it!" I rounded on them. They jumped from being startled. Junior came up and we filled him in.

We handcuffed Emma again, who began hissing and letting out a string of curses. We pulled her from the cell. Junior filled a large plastic tub with water. It was deep enough. We forced her onto her knees in front of it.

"Who will do it?" Junior asked solemnly.

"I will," I volunteered quietly. No one said anything. I came up beside Emma, who was kneeling in front of the tub.

"Please old man," Emma sneered. "I'll take her with me and this thing in her I promise you that."

I swallowed thickly and reached out to grab the back of Emma's neck. My finger's locked around it. Suddenly, Emma's eyes returned to normal.

"G-Garcia what are you doing?" she asked panicked.

"Garcia no! It's only Adam pleading! Don't it's not really her!" I heard Dangle instruct.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. I wanted to throw up. I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her. I shoved her head under water. She thrashed violently, trying to raise her head, but I held it down. Some of the water splashed onto the floor and onto my uniform. Her hair floated in the water. The tears kept flowing and after a few minutes, Emma stopped struggling and went limp.

I slowly released her and laid her on her back on the water soaked floor. Her eyes were opened. Her complexion was ash and her lips were blue. I saw what appeared to be a dark shadow vanish completely in the corner.

"It's over. He's gone," Cleme said quietly.

"Oh God what have I done," I sobbed as I quickly tilted Emma's head back, pinched her nose and opened her mouth. I took several deep breaths and pressed my mouth over hers, breathing deeply.

Junior came over and unbuttoned her uniform blouse and began doing chest compressions after each time I breathed into her.

"Come on Emma!" I sobbed, pressing my mouth over hers again and breathing into her deeply. Junior did a few more chest compressions then checked.

"Still no pulse," Junior relayed.

"NO!" I cried doing another mouth to mouth on her.

Junior sat back on his heels. "Do not stop!" I snapped at him.

"Garcia, it's no use it's been too long," Junior said his voice shaking.

"DO NOT STOP!" I bellowed at him. He returned to doing chest compressions.

After another few tries, it was useless. I broke down. Junior sobbed too. I leaned down and pressed my face into her chest and grabbed her shirt pulling it over her breasts. I continued to sob. Suddenly, at that moment, I felt her chest rise. I heard her cough. I raised my face and looked at her. She turned her head and coughed up water.

"Emma?" I asked anxiously as relief spread through me. Emma turned her eyes onto me. Her eyes were hers. It was her again.

"Garcia? Why am I wet? What happened after I threw up in the patrol car?" her voice was watery and strained. Junior let out a happy whoop and grabbed her, hugging her tightly. After Junior was done, it was my turn to hug her. I cradled her tightly in my arms. Her face was pressing into the crook of my shoulder. I put a hand on the back of her head and pressed my face into her soaked hair.

"Um Garcia?" Junior's voice was grave. "Look."

I followed his gaze to Emma's pelvic area. It was soaked in blood.

"Oh good Lord," I said.

We called 911 and she was rushed to the hospital.

Emma was immediately taken in and we waited outside in the waiting room. I paced back and forth. Cleme had told us that there was a catch which she didn't want to mention before. In order for Emma to come back, the innocent would have to be sacrificed. She had read it in several books over the past few weeks.

The doctor came out .

"Who is her husband?" the doctor asked.

"Well I am. Her fiancée really," I said turning to him.

"I'm afraid she had a miscarriage. I'm so sorry about the baby," he said gravely.

"How is she?" I asked swallowing a lump.

"She will be fine. You can go and see her,"

The others ushered me into the room and they stayed behind, giving me and Emma some time alone.

I followed the doctor into a little private room in the ER. I stepped over to her on the cot. An IV was in her hand and a heart monitor was hooked up to her. Her eyes opened and they focused on me. They filled with tears.

"Oh Garcia. We lost the baby," she said as she began crying. Immediately, I slipped my arms around her and pulled her close. She pressed her face into the grove of my shoulder and sobbed. Her arms tightened around me.

"As long as I have you, that's all that matters right now," I said thickly, nuzzling her neck and shoulder. She remained holding me tightly for several moments.

I slowly released her and placed a hand on the side of her face. "The main thing is it's all over with now."

She looked up at me. "Whatever I said when Adam had taken me over was not true,"

I smiled. "I know,"

She smiled and nuzzled my hand. I sat down in the chair, feeling completely exhausted.

"Garcia?" Emma's voice became nervous. The room began spinning. I crossed my arms on the cot beside her and my head fell into them. Blackness edged into my vision.


	20. Shattered

The New Deputy

Chapter 20-Shattered

I screamed for someone to help. The doctor rushed over and checked on Garcia.

"Miss Dawes it's alright. He's fine. He's just suffering from exhaustion. When was the last time he slept?"

"I-I don't know," I admitted honestly.

"He'll be fine, don't worry,"

I nodded and gently ran my hand through his salt and pepper colored hair. His head was turned to the side facing me. I lovingly touched his face. Garcia's eyes fluttered open, saw it was me and gently intertwined his fingers with mine before he dozed off again. I too dozed off.

The next morning, I awoke and found Garcia still asleep next to me. I gently ran my fingers through his salt and pepper slightly spiked hair. He awoke instantly and studied me.

"Emma oh thank God!" he breathed relieved as he sprang up and threw his arms around me, hugging me gently. I hugged him back and pressed my face into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. The grief from hearing the news about the baby had finally hit me.

"He made us lose the baby," I sobbed into his chest. I grabbed a handful of his desert tan uniform shirt.

"I know. But he'll get his. He'll go to hell," Garcia murmured in my right ear. I sobbed even more.

After a few minutes, I had cried myself out and wiped my eyes.

"At least it's over now, really over," I commented to Garcia relieved. Garcia nodded and leaned forward, kissing me lovingly on the lips. I returned the kiss the same way. Things would finally be back to normal.

SIX MONTHS LATER.

RENO SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT

8:30 AM MORNING BRIEFING.

"Emma? Where's Garcia?" Lt. Dangle asked, peering at me over his glasses.

"Oh he's running a bit late. He had some car trouble this morning. I'll go to the parking lot to check on him, make sure he arrived ok," I offered.

"I'll go with you," Junior offered. Lt. Dangle nodded and Junior and I left the briefing room.

"It was the damndest thing. He put in a full tank of gas last night and this morning he went to start it and it said the tank was empty," I relayed to Junior.

"Odd, but perhaps there was an error with the gage. That can happen," Junior volunteered. I nodded, but that cold dread began sneaking up my spinal cord, making me shiver. Junior stepped out of the side entrance into the parking lot before me. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. Thinking it was one of the other officer's, I turned to see who it was. There was no one there. Shrugging it off, I stepped outside. The sun peered out from behind a few fluffy white clouds. The outside world was busy as usual. I could hear fire engines in the distance and sirens. Junior and I stood watching for Garcia's black Lincoln Town car. I spied it turning into the parking lot.

"There he is," I said sighing with relief. But something was wrong. He was pulling into the parking lot way too fast. An alarm flag went up in my head as he began swerving all over. The tires screeching as the Town car fish tailed, as though the ground had been slippery after a heavy rain fall. I watched in absolute horror as the front of Garcia's town car careened into one of the black and white squad car. I heard glass breaking and the crunch of metal. I saw in slow motion Garcia crash through the windshield and roll off the hood of his car and onto the ground. He wasn't moving. The world went silent. I saw Junior grab his knight stick and run toward Garcia, but it was happening all in slow motion. A soft breeze picked up by chocolate brown hair and whisked it to the right. After a few moments, I clenched my fingers into claws and screamed at the top of my lungs.

I didn't even remember hearing everyone come running from inside. I didn't even remember feeling Junior's arms wrap around me, turning my face away from the scene. His tan uniform shirt was blood stained…_Garcia's blood…_

I didn't remember Junior guiding me out of the parking lot as Lt. Dangle, Jonesy, Johnson, Weigel and Kimball stood silently, in shock and was frozen. That was the only piece of information that blinked at me in my memory. The rest was just a blur.

"She's coming too," a soft voice said from somewhere above me. I only remembered blackness creeping into the edge of my vision before I was engulfed by it.

_Garcia's dead…he crashed through the windshield…_ I heard Garcia's voice in my ear soft but urgent.

"_Emma wake up honey,_" my eyes snapped open. I sat bolt upright, screaming again as the cloud of fog lifted entirely. I felt someone take my face in their hands.

"Emma!" I recognized Dangle's voice. I screamed again. I felt someone else take my face in their hands, pressing their forehead against mine.

"Emma!" Junior's voice broke through. I stopped screaming and breathed rapidly. He gently shook me, but he kept his hands on either side of my face, cupping my jaw line gently.

Junior and I stared into one another's eyes. I could see, even behind his dark sunglasses, that he was incredibly emotional as well. His eyes looked bloodshot and blotchy.

"Where's Garcia?" I demanded, feeling my entire body shaking violently as though the air suddenly became -40 below zero.

I suddenly became aware of who was in the room and where I was. I was in one of the abandoned cells, sitting up on the cot. Deputy Johnson was sobbing into Weigel's shoulder leaning against the wall. Weigel herself was crying, as well as Kimball. Jonesy and Lt. Dangle stared at the floor without looking up. They were by the cell door.

"Where's Garcia?" I demanded again, my voice becoming shrill.

"Garcia's gone," Junior spoke, his voice trembling badly. "He had a horrible accident."

"No," I hissed through clenched teeth. I sprang to my feet and lurched toward the cell door. Junior's arms grabbed me and wrapped around me pulling me back against him. Lt. Dangle and Jonesy raised their eyes to meet mine. I saw pain and grief in both of their eyes. Lt. Dangle's eyes were red and swollen.

"He's gone Emma!" Junior said to me. I struggled against him. He flipped me around so that I was face to face with him. He had a strong but gentle hold on my arms. My hands were balled into fists and were pinned together against my own chest. He gently pulled them against his own.

"I'm so sorry Emma," Junior croaked out. "Garcia's dead."

"_Noo!_" I sobbed hysterically, pressing my face into Junior's chest. I pressed my face deep into his chest. I felt his arms slowly circle around me pulling me close. I sobbed and slowly sank to my knees, Junior sinking right along with me. I shut my eyes against the soft darkness of his shirt. My world, my love, was gone. Died in a horrible car accident. What was worse, I was there to watch him and I couldn't do anything about it.

"I got her," I heard Junior say to someone. I felt a gentle and loving hand on my back.

"I'm so sorry Emma," I heard Lt. Dangle's emotional voice in my left ear. I felt him gently press his face against the side of my face before there was nothing but silence in the cell. After a few moments, the world became black and white to me and I really didn't see the need to go on anymore. My heart felt as though someone poured kerosene on it and lit a match. It burned right there inside my chest, the flames destroying all my care in the world.

JUNIOR.

The hospital had called the next day. Lt. Dangle made all the funeral arrangements. We noticed a dramatic and disturbing change in Emma's behavior. She became like one of those zombies in the movies that move in that mundane way. She just stared ahead not speaking or anything. Lt. Dangle said the words I knew he hated to say that morning in the briefing room. Emma sat in the chair, staring at the blank wall in front of her. Her hair became un-kept and frazzled.

"I think we need to issue a suicide watch," he said quietly behind the podium. He turned to me. "Being Emma seems to have I don't know, 'clicked' with you through this, I think Junior you should be the first watch."

I nodded and kept my hands on my waist. I glanced at Emma worriedly. She sat, swaying slightly in circles, but never spoke and blinked on occasion. Johnson looked completely destroyed and distraught.

"Did the shop say what caused the accident?" she asked, her voice coarse.

It seemed as though she had done a lot of crying and drinking the night before. Lt. Dangle rubbed the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes as he thought.

"They said that the brake line was cut," Lt. Dangle said slowly opening his eyes. "But the police found no evidence of foul play or tampering. They are just as baffled as we are. But believe me, when we find the son-of-a-bitch, we're going to make him pay."

Silent murmurs of agreement went around. Emma slowly stood up. We watched her precariously and watched as she slowly walked out of the briefing room. We followed her and watched as she entered the female's changing room. She headed straight for the showers. She turned the water on and stepped in. The water drenched her hair and the front of her uniform. She didn't seem to care much that she was still dressed.

"Junior, get her out of there. If her radio gets wet that's it," Lt. Dangle said nervously. I nodded and gently reached in and grabbed her arm, getting ready to pull her out. She turned her head and glared at me.

"Come on Emma, you're fully dressed," I coaxed her in a gentle tone, gently giving her arm a soft tug. With surprising strength, Emma wrenched her arm out of my grasp and walked away from the shower as though nothing had happened.

"I hate to say it guys," Jones's tone was quiet and pained. "But I think Emma snapped."

"I'm starting to agree," Weigel said watching Emma sadly. Emma walked, with her palms open against her thighs. Her hair was clinging to her shoulders and shirt.

Lt. Dangle swallowed, causing his Adams apple to bob gently. "I think it's time we got her help,"

Lt. Dangle called the hospital and checked her into the Psychiatric ward.

The next morning, Lt. Dangle and I would drive her to the Reno Memorial hospital. They had an excellent psychiatric ward designated to helping people. Deputy Johnson sobbed and gave Emma a big hug. Emma stood as still as a statue and didn't even return the hug.

"Get better," Deputy Johnson said as tears blurred her blue eyes. Next up was Deputy Weigel. She too hugged her, but again, no response from Emma.

"We'll miss you," she commented as she stood next to Johnson. Jones hugged her next and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kimball was next. After everyone said their good-byes, Lt. Dangle and I drove her.

We checked her in and then it was time for us to say good-bye to her. My heart was breaking for her. It pained me to see her like this.

"Take care Emma. We'll visit you every day, I promise," I said earnestly, swallowing a lump. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her tightly. My chin rested on her shoulder. I loved her, I won't deny it. I would do anything to remove her pain if it meant getting Garcia back. I gently gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I gently released her and Lt. Dangle stepped up next. He said some things that I knew were private so I tuned out. He gently kissed her on the lips and put his arms around her. I saw her blink rapidly as she looked at me, then Dangle, who had pulled her against him and slowly wrapped her arms around him but then went back into that catatonic state. He released her and the nurses came and gently began guiding Emma away. Lt. Dangle came over to me. He ran a finger under each eye, wiping away tears. He sniffled.

"She reacted to you," I said to him relaying what I had seen. "But then she went back into that catatonic state."

"Perhaps that's a good sign," he said quietly. "It means Emma's still there."

Over the next few weeks, we visited her every day. The doctors say that Emma speaks now, but she blames her dead ex-husband, Adam. Johnson and I were visiting her that morning. She was in a room of her own. Everything was sterile and the bed was covered in a white comforter, along with white sheets. The walls were white. The furniture was white. The only color was a small rose Lt. Dangle had brought her the other day in a vase. Emma was dressed in a white tee shirt and white pajama type pants. On her feet were matching socks. Her chocolate brown hair had become dull and hung around her shoulders rather oily. Her rosy cheeks have become pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her complexion, which used to be gorgeous and lovely, was now dull and pale. She was sitting at the white desk. We sat catty corner to her in soft plush seats.

"Hi Emma. It's Cleme. How are you doing?" Deputy Johnson spoke to her kindly and softly as though speaking to a child. Doctors say that it's the only way to possibly get her to speak. Emma glanced at Cleme but said nothing and returned to stare out the window.

"Emma, I brought you a good book. It's your favorite, remember?" I ventured in the same tone, gently placing her favorite book in front of her. Emma slowly turned to look at me. Her eyes suddenly became wild and she slammed her fists down on top of the desk. She slowly leaned forward.

"It was Adam! I know it! He caused my husband to die!" she hissed her eyes wild and bright, although almost mad.

Cleme had tears coming down her cheeks. She jumped to her feet.

"I can't do this! I can't sit here while Emma's like this!" she sobbed and left the room. I stayed there, watching Emma.

"Emma please. Come back to us," I pleaded to her. Her eyes softened and her expression relaxed.

"Junior?" she asked in a soft gentle tone. I nodded, eager and hoping that I could break through to her.

But then her expression changed back into that wild feature and she grabbed a pencil and suddenly stabbed it into my left hand. I yelled and sat, watching a slender stream of blood pool and slink down my thumb and onto the white desk.

"For all I know you could be him!" she hissed wild eyed. I felt my whole body shaking as immense pain shot up my arm.

"I'm not Adam!" I yelled at her. "It's me! Junior!"

"He could make you say that! He tricks people! Look how he tricked me into almost hurting my husband!" Emma retorted back.

"It's me, Emma! It's just Junior!" I shouted at her. I didn't even hear the door opening behind us, nor did I even realize Lt. Dangle and Weigel were behind me. "When you first came here, I asked you a question do you remember?"

I saw the wheels turning in her head. I took a deep breath, clenching my teeth to avoid the searing pain. "I asked you if you had any abnormalities that we should know of. You asked such as and I replied a wiener. Remember?" I said taking deep but shaky breaths. "How would Adam know that?"

I saw things clicking into place. Suddenly, the old Emma flashed across the face of the girl before me. She burst into tears. I slowly plucked the pencil from my hand with a startled yelp. I grabbed towel that was hanging on the wall behind me and wrapped up my hand. I glanced at Lt. Dangle who took a step forward. I held up my hand to halt him. I stepped closer to Emma.

"It's just me Emma, no one else. I love you. Garcia wouldn't want you to be sick ok?" I said in a gently tone keeping my hands raised in a defensive position. Emma sobbed harder and lurched for me, throwing her arms around me tightly. I let out a soft 'Oof' as her body slammed into mine. I slowly wrapped my arms around her. Our chins rested on one another's shoulders.

"It's ok Emma," I said soothingly, pressing my face into her hair. "We all miss him love. But he wouldn't want you to be like this."

Emma only sobbed harder into the hollow of my shoulder. I motioned for Lt. Dangle. I gently released Emma as she turned to Lt. Dangle.

"Oh Jim I miss him so much," she sobbed as he hugged her too.

"We all do," Lt. Dangle said thickly. Emma hugged Weigel and then turned to me. Emma felt even worse when she saw my hand and realized it was her who had done it. I didn't think she remembered much.

"It's fine," I said dismissively. "I was hoping to hand a pencil like that anyway."

The doctors were glad to see Emma had come out of that catatonic state but was still going to be monitored and treated for depression.

About two months later, Emma was released and had completely healed…to an extent. I don't think she'll ever be the same again.

EMMA.

My world had changed from black and white to color again. We had the funeral a few days later. It was a good one. Guns fired and it was just nice to be surrounded by my best friends. Dayna had gotten bigger now and was about 3 years old now. We all became even closer now, but especially Junior and I. He had been my comfort since Garcia died.

It was a chilly day in December, and it was Christmas eve. Junior and I were on patrol and sat in the cruiser with the heat on. It was relatively quiet out and I stared out the window, wishing Garcia was here and being it was Christmas, made it even more depressing. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. I felt Junior's eyes on me and he pulled over. He put the car in park and turned to face me in his seat, causing the leather to squeak.

"Emma are you ok?" he asked softly. I felt more tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I miss Garcia. It's Christmas Eve. It's worse knowing he isn't here," I said turning to face him. I let out a squeak of surprise. Garcia was sitting in Junior's place.

"Garcia!" I sobbed throwing my arms out. He gently reached out and placed a hand on the side of my face. The sensation caused a tingle and numbness in that area. I placed my hand over his but felt ice coldness.

"Emma. I love you," Garcia said warmly. "You need to be with Junior. Don't worry about me I will be here with you always. Don't you forget that."

"Garcia," I sobbed.

"I love you Emma," he said and suddenly he was gone. Junior sat looking at me with concern and sympathy.

"I know. It's not easy," Junior said compassionately and warmly. It was if Garcia hadn't been there just a minute ago. "But we're here for you. Don't you forget that."

Those words sank into my brain. They were the same words Garcia had spoken a moment ago. I broke into a grin and leaned forward. I gently pressed my lips against Junior's, who was momentarily startled. I gave him a soft and gentle kiss. He quickly recovered and returned it. I felt his hand on the side of my face, his touch gentle.

"I've loved you for as long as I could remember," Junior admitted gasping as we broke apart. "But why choose me? Surely you need time to grieve."

I nodded. "I do. But that was just a little 'thank you'."

He smiled. He put the car in drive and we continued our patrol.


	21. Chasing Cars

The New Deputy

Chapter 21-Chasing Cars

It's been about 1 year since Garcia passed away. I seemed to have started a fresh new life now with Junior. Everyone was doing well. Lt. Dangle even found someone. Her name was Roselyn Enders. She was really pretty. She had shoulder length wavy dark auburn hair, and sparkling green eyes. Her complexion was rosy and creamy. She was incredibly sweet and kind, but I saw Jennifer's spark and personality in her as well. It was like the two of them could've been sisters.

Roselyn had stopped by the briefing room to drop something off for Lt. Dangle. For some reason, this woman made me feel uncomfortable. I couldn't put my finger on it. She hated me for some reason. Now mind you I never did anything to this woman being I hardly knew her for more than a month. She happily fluttered into the room and headed over to Lt. Dangle. She grinned at everyone, but her expression darkened when her eyes landed on me. She gave me a cold look before turning her attention back onto Lt. Dangle.

"Jimmy poo! You forgot this at home," She said handing him a cell phone.

"Thanks Rose," he said blushing slightly.

"A cell phone?" Junior asked in a skeptical tone. "Are you like trying to keep tabs on him?"

Roselyn turned to Junior with what I caught was a brief look of disgust but was quickly shifted into a softer expression.

"No this is only for an emergency," she said to Junior. "Don't be silly. I just also want to make sure he's not hanging around with trash."

Her eyes darted onto me before she kissed Lt. Dangle on the cheek and headed out of the briefing room.

"Wow," Jonesy said exhaling. "She's some piece of work."

"Yeah but she's great," Lt. Dangle said.

"In a fucking psycho way," Junior muttered. I felt my lip twitch at that.

"Did you see the way she was giving Emma those cold looks?" asked Raynesha Williams, who had been on maternity leave for a while. She was an African American with rich black shiny hair that was pulled into a bun. She wore dark eye liner. She was a nice person though.

"Yeah. It was like she wanted to shoot daggers at Emma," Weigel chimed in. Weigel has calmed down a bit more and began acting slightly more 'normal' in a way.

"You're probably just exaggerating it," Lt. Dangle said dismissively. "Roselyn likes Emma."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. I slowly stood up. "We're not. I saw it myself, Jim. She gives me those looks,"

All eyes moved from me onto Lt. Dangle.

"I think you're jealous," he said smirking slightly. "Come on Emma. Admit it. You still love me and have feelings for me."

A dead silence fell over the room at that point. Junior lowered his eyes, as so did the rest of them as though careful not to stare into a predators eye. The silence was so thick I could literally cut it with a knife.

I balled up my fist and slammed it on the table, causing Johnson's coffee to topple over. I glared at Jim.

"How dare you say that," My voice broke with emotion. "I just lost someone I loved dearly which I might remind you he fucking flew through a pane glass windshield. So yeah Jim I'm insane jealous over you and that fucking whore."

I spat at him vehemently and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind me.

I stormed outside into the parking lot. The sky was a battleship gray color. Dark storm clouds rolled in, threatening to pour. In the distance I heard the rumble of thunder and the horizon lit up with lightning. I could still see Garcia's Town car screeching into the parking lot and careening into a nearby parked cruiser. I saw his tan uniformed body fly through the windshield and roll off the hood onto the ground. He wasn't moving. I shut my eyes and felt my throat aching. I opened them. The parking lot was silent as ever and there was no town car or no Garcia. I choked out a sob. Even though I was with Junior now, which, surprisingly, he'd been my entire comfort through this whole ordeal; my heart ached for Garcia, even though I know I'd never see him again. Don't get me wrong, I did love Junior a lot. He was so good. He never pushed me to do anything with him that I didn't feel comfortable with. A couple of times he'd walked in on me sobbing and he'd leave me alone to cope. It was odd because I loved to be hugged.

The temperature dropped and so did the barometer. I crossed my arms over my chest to warm myself. I couldn't go back in there. Lt. Dangle behaved like a real dick ever since he got with Roselyn. I heard the door open behind me. I was in no mood. I grabbed my night stick and raised it like a bat, preparing to hit whoever it was. Junior ducked just in time.

"Jesus!" he said shocked. Guiltily, I lowered it and slid it back into its little holster. I sighed.

"I'm so sorry Junior," I apologized quietly. "I thought you were Jim. I would've shoved this night stick up his ass though."

Junior looked at my sympathetically behind his glasses. "Dangle's become a prick since he got with that bitch," Junior said echoing my thoughts. "I think he needs to be taken down a few pegs. We all turned our backs on him after you left. We didn't think it was a nice or proper thing to say to you."

I smiled at him. I gently stepped closer to him and put my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"You're something else," I whispered softly into his ear. I felt Junior shyly pat me on the back. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Junior, you can hug me you know," I said laughing. "I don't have rabies or anything."

Junior blushed. "I know I-I just feel weird about touching you being Garcia…" Junior's voice trailed off.

Realization dawned on my face and I smiled affectionately at him. "Garcia wouldn't want me to alone. Trust me it's fine, Junior."

Junior relaxed and held out his hands. "Can I touch your boobs?" he asked.

I burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh. He looked so serious, that that made me laugh harder but once I caught my breath I nodded and spoke but was still half laughing.

"Yeah you can touch my boobs," I giggled. Junior's hands landed on each boob and then he pulled his hand away quickly. I shook my head still chortling over it. He flashed me a quick grin. Ice cold droplets of water began falling from the sky as it began raining.

"Come on. We gotta go back inside," Junior said as I nodded and hurried into the building.

Much to my displeasure, I ended up being paired with Lt. Dangle for the first shift. I sat in the front seat with my arms folded over my chest. I glared out the window and refused to speak to him. The rain poured down heavily now. The wipers went across the windshield making little thwack noises each time they swept. Lt. Dangle pressed the brake for a red light and I felt his eyes on me.

"Emma I am really sorry for what I said. I know that was cold and mean," he said, his tone sympathetic and apologetic. "Please forgive me."

I ignored him. The light turned green and he pressed the accelerator. We hit the intersection. I saw the grille of an oncoming Mack truck, a tractor trailer coming straight for us.

"Dangle look out!" I screamed. Lt. Dangle hit the brake, but the car didn't stop. He kept pumping the brake but nothing happened. Our cruiser kept rolling in the path. Finally, Lt. Dangle jerked the steering wheel to the right and the cruiser hydroplaned. I screamed and grabbed the door handle and braced myself with my left arm against the side of the driver's seat. My hair whipped around my face from the force. I shut my eyes and felt the car eventually come to a hard stop. I felt my body shaking violently.

"Emma? Are you ok?" I heard Jim's voice asked with concern. I opened my eyes. We were tail first down a ditch. The wipers were still going. I saw a few people carefully make their way down the ditch to help us.

"F-fine," I stammered but felt my stomach burning and I grabbed my door handle and shoved open the door, vomiting.

In the rearview mirror, I could've sworn I saw Roselyn's face smirking. I whirled around but there was no one there.

The tow truck came and towed the cruiser. The back trunk was pushed into an accordion as we had slammed into a tree trunk tail first. Once back at the sheriff's department, Lt. Dangle called in everyone off the streets and wanted each cruiser to be checked out.

"My God are you ok, Emma?" Deputy Williams asked worriedly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded but I knew she could see right through me. Junior came rushing over. He put a hand on the side of my face affectionately.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look like you've seen Weigel in a bikini,"

That made me let out a sort of hysterical giggle. "Hey," Weigel protested to Junior.

"I'd like to speak to Ray please," I said suddenly getting an idea. Junior nodded and leaned against the wooden mail slots. Ray gently grabbed my arm and led me out of the briefing room. The camera guy followed us. Ray finally led me into the woman's shower room. Joe didn't dare venture in there. I sat straddled the thin wooden bench. Williams sat in front of me sideways.

"Ray, just after Jim and I crashed I could've sworn I saw Roselyn's face in the rearview mirror. Am I cracking up?" I asked her anxiously.

Ray studied me carefully.

"Now Emma, I've only known you for more than a few months since I got back," she said. "But honey, I think you're one of the sanest people I know. Sure you had a mental breakdown after losing Garcia, but who wouldn't? You loved him more than anything am I right?"

I nodded and fought the tears back.

"Then honey if you saw Roselyn, then you did," She said simply.

"But how? Roselyn wasn't even there with us or anywhere around," I said confused.

Ray raised a well penciled eyebrow at me. "Sweetie, do you believe in witches?"

I stared at her in shock. "Witches? As in Glenda the good witch from the _Wizard of Oz_?"

Ray tilted her head. "Sort of but not entirely like that. They can perform spells and stuff, but there are bad ones too, or what they call Black Magic. Those that perform this, are usually in it for selfish reasons, self gain etcetera. They have ways of doing things without being near the person."

"How do you know this?" I asked amazed.

"Honey, down south they use Voodoo. I'm sure you're familiar with that right?"

I nodded.

"I believe Roselyn is a witch practicing black magic," Raynesha said simply and bluntly.

"But I mean how can you tell?"

"I can sense these things sweetie," Raynesha said softly. "I have a bad feeling Dangle's in over his head and things are going to get worse."

We finally headed back into the briefing room. Junior looked up anxiously and I stood next to him, leaning against him slightly and the mail slots.

He gently slinked his arm through mine. It felt reassuring and comforting. About two hours later, the report came back in from the mechanic about the cruiser. Dangle got off his cell phone and regarded us.

"Ok folks. Um, the report came in on the cruiser and the rest of them. The others are fine. He's rather concerned however, as the cruiser Emma and I were in the brake line was partially cut,"

Horror sank into my brain as this registered. Gasps went around.

"Dangle, that's the same thing that happened with Garcia's car," Clementine said wide eyed. Everyone's expressions drained of color.

I began feeling incredibly creeped out now and I was sure everyone else was.

I was staying with Junior. That night, I sat at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of hot cocoa. I was dressed in a white tank top and gray jogging pants and white ankle socks. My hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail. A few shorter strands hung down against my cheeks. Junior stepped into the kitchen wearing what I called the 'wife beater' white sleeveless undershirt and a pair of black sweat pants. He looked at me from behind his sunglasses. I looked up and smiled.

"Junior you can take those off," I said. Junior carefully slid them off. I was the only one he allowed to see him without his glasses. After his incident in the 80's while on duty, he doesn't like to take off the sunglasses much. He sat down in front of me and peered at me carefully.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me gently.

I exhaled.

"Honestly, I miss being with a man," I admitted taking another sip of the hot cocoa.

"I'm here," Junior offered. I smiled at him and placed the cup down.

"No, I mean _being _with a man," I emphasized the word 'being'. Eventually, realization dawned on Junior's face.

"Ohh," he said nodding.

"I mean I probably sound like some horny high school girl," I said laughing. "But I always loved being with Garcia. He was wonderful and he made me…"

Junior cut me off there. "Sorry Emma I don't need details. Look, I know I'm not Garcia, and I know you'd probably be disgusted at this proposition but I am here if you wanna venture there,"

I studied him for a while. "Alright,"

He fell over backwards in his chair. I burst out laughing. Junior scrambled to his feet and we headed into the bedroom.

When we were done, I lay besides Junior staring up at the ceiling under the sheets. My head rested on the pillow.

"Wow," I said.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" Junior asked glancing at me.

"A great wow," I grinned at him. He looked relieved. Exhaustion finally took place. Junior turned onto his back and dozed off. I turned to face him and slowly found myself inching closer to him, letting my head rest on his shoulder. I too dozed off shortly.

The next morning, we sat in the briefing room. Roselyn was there. I groaned inwardly and took my seat next to Cleme. Roselyn was making a big fuss over Jim, after he'd apparently told her about the near fatal accident we had yesterday.

"Eh you do know that Emma was in the same car with him right?" Junior asked her. I picked up a hint of irritation in his tone.

"Oh yes," She said as though someone had disturbed her from something important. She looked at me. "Are you ok, Emma?"

I nodded. "Yes I'm fine,"

"Oh well there you go dear," Roselyn said and turned her attention back onto Jim.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I said coldly, as I finally had enough.

"I'm sorry?" she asked confused.

"Oh please don't give me that innocent act," I said angrily. "You've been shooting hate glances at me every chance you get. Admit it, you hate me. What's your fucking problem?"

Roselyn seemed stunned but then her expression turned into a sneer.

"What is my problem with you? Is that you're nothing but a good for nothing whore! You were married to Jim, and then you fucked that old geezer. You were married to a guy before Jim. And now, you're with this redneck hillbilly," Roselyn said crudely gesturing to Junior. "So excuse me if I find you a bit slutty. In all honesty that's what you are."

Junior dropped his mug. It shattered on the floor spilling coffee all over. I could see his face turning red with anger.

"Listen bitch, you call her a name one more time you're gonna deal with Raynesha," Williams said coldly.

"Stay out of this," Roselyn snapped to her. "It doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't," Jones said narrowing his eyes. "If you insult one of us you insult us all. You don't even know us. How dare you judge us."

"Oh, says the colored negro who loves flirting with younger girls half his age?" Roselyn said smirking folding her arms over her chest. "The trashy hooker here." She gestured to Clementine. "The fucking retard who shouldn't be on the force in the first place." She gestured next to Weigel. "The dyke, honey admit you're a lesbian and end it." She said to Kimball. "That leaves the second slut." She pointed at me. "The only sane one on this force is Jimmy."

"How dare you say that about us," My voice shook from anger as I got up and got right into her face. "You stand there and judge us when you don't even know us. What gives you the right to do that? Huh? You're nothing but a cold hearted bitch that probably hasn't been laid in years. Next time I suggest taking notes of your own imperfections before you point out someone else's,"

My tone was angry and cold. She glared back at me. I could see the immense hate building up behind her eyes. The room suddenly shook as though an earthquake hit Reno. The lighting fixtures shook and bits of dust tinkled down from the ceiling. The lights flickered before the next thing I knew, something flew at my chest, like I was hit with a Mack truck. I was thrown backwards a few feet, my back crashing into the cabinets by the door. Two other officers jumped out of my way. My temple cracked the edge of it. I was on the floor on my backside. Roselyn stormed from the room.

Something inside me snapped at that moment. I felt blood trickling down the side of my face but I ignored it. I saw Roselyn's retreating back and let out a growl and launched myself at her. We both fell to the ground. I punched her in the face. I saw that I had given her a bloody nose.

"How _dare _you say that about me! Or else I'll shove my night stick up your ass!" I snarled at her. She reached up and scratched my face along my cheek. I retorted and punched her back. The next thing I knew, it felt as though strong hands grabbed me from behind and launched me. I slid on the floor on my backside and felt my back hit the wall. Roselyn got up and nonchalantly dusted herself off. Everyone came running. Cleme and Raynesha crouched down next to me.

"Be careful who you threaten, _Miss _Dawes," Roselyn said coldly. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

She glanced at Lt. Dangle before leaving.

"Wow," I heard Jones mutter. "Psycho or what?"

"Ow," I raised a hand to my temple as Cleme and Raynesha helped me to my feet.

"Do you believe us now, Dangle? She's crazy!" Raynesha said to him. Junior gently came up and pressed a white handkerchief against my left temple.

"What is she?" Weigel mused.

The operative word Weigel had was _what_.


	22. Heated Debate

The New Deputy

Chapter 22-Heated Debate

Over the next few days, Roselyn hadn't come by the sheriff's department, which in itself was a blessing really. Dangle realized that she was nuts, but he was going to play it cool. Don't ask us why but that's Dangle for you.

I was out with Clementine. We had pulled over a young couple who were butt naked in a park, prancing around, clearly high on drugs. Cleme snatched a small packet of cocaine and we drove them back to the department for booking. I shook my head as she dropped the small packed off into the evidence room.

"I just don't get it," Clementine mused as she slapped a label on the packet. "Why is Roselyn doing this to you? I mean it can't be about what she said."

A hint of pain flashed across her face.

"Is that what people really believe? I'm a slut?" I asked her.

Cleme shook her head. " No. You were just hit with hard times. So you and Dangle didn't get along. It happens. You were with Garcia for a long time. No one accounted on him being murdered."

As soon as those words were out of her mouth, a chill ran up my spine. She was right of course. _Dangle and I were almost killed the other day. Our break line was partially cut too!_ I thought shivering involuntarily.

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Cleme,"

Just then, Junior knocked on the door, which was opened. He stood in the door way, looking pale as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Junior what is it?" Cleme asked him watching him worriedly.

His eyes slowly moved onto me.

"I-I think ya' all better come to the front," he said in a trembling voice. Alarm bells went off in my head as we hurried after Junior.

He led us to the reception section, where Lt. Dangle, Weigel, Jones, Kimball were standing around a man. I felt Junior gently push me forward. I glanced over my shoulder at him irritated.

"Junior, what is going on with you?" I asked. As soon as I stepped in front of Lt. Dangle to look at the man standing before us, my heart nearly stopped beating. I felt as though the whole world stopped moving. I could hear the clock hands ticking but that was it.

The person standing before me was Garcia.

He had a large cut across his forehead, which was diagonal. He had several cuts and bruises. He had caked blood on the front of his hairline. He was dressed in his uniform like the day he had died but there was a lot of blood on the shirt.

Cleme was the first to speak.

"G-Garcia?" she asked, her voice sounding shaking and small like a child.

"Hey Cleme yes it's me," he replied.

"Garcia?" Raynesha and Weigel both said at the same time.

"Yes! Has everyone lost their minds?" he asked confused.

"You died!" I heard Jones blurt out.

"Oh, no. My pulse dropped so low they _thought_ I was dead. I'd been in the hospital all this time. The day after the morgue called you Jim is when they realized I wasn't dead. I'm sorry I couldn't get in contact with you all. I didn't know how to explain my situation plus they were nursing me back to health. But when I saw in the newspaper all the weird shit that was going on here, I had to come. I missed you all." His eyes shifted onto me. I saw love and softness behind them. Excited sobs of relief burst from behind me as the group rushed forward and hugged him tightly. I only remained standing by myself, shaking violently. I felt as though I was a volcano that was about to erupt. Which I did.

I let out a scream. Everyone stopped and watched me.

"Emma?" Garcia asked tentatively taking a step forward. I took a step backwards.

"Don't you come near me," I screamed at him pointing. "I spent months thinking you were dead! I saw you crash through that windshield! Do you even know what I have been through?"

I saw pain in Garcia's hazel brown eyes. "I'm so sorry Emma. I didn't mean to cause you pain by coming back, but I love you remember?" he took another step toward me; I took one step back again.

"Back up!" I screamed at him as tears formed and spilled over. "I wanted to kill myself after I thought you died! I was in a fucking mental hospital because I had a mental breakdown! And now you come back?"

Garcia looked at Lt. Dangle, as though reassuring himself. Lt. Dangle nodded solemnly. Garcia turned his eyes back onto me.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't intend for any of that to happen," he said looking torn and upset too. I just shook my head and turned and fled.

I ran into the ladies shower room and slumped against the back lockers, sliding onto the floor. I drew my legs up and wrapped my arms around them. I burst into hysterical tears and pressed my face into my thighs. My heart was once again tearing and it was pounding in my chest. Once again my life took an unexpected turn and it was my heart that was the victim.

I heard the door open and heard soft footsteps approaching me. I sensed someone in front of me. I raised my eyes and spied Garcia. I sobbed and backed away but he extended his arms out and grabbed my face in his hands. I sat trembling violently as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Emma! Please!" Garcia pleaded urgently, putting his face close to mine. "I'm here! I'm alive!"

"No!" I half sobbed and half screamed struggling to get away, but he had a gentle but firm grip. My bangs slid down into my eyes, but I made no move to brush them away.

"Emma! Listen to me!" Garcia said firmly. "I'm here alright! I never meant to put you through torture. That was the last thing I would want. Please, I wanted to get in contact with you all but I was unable!"

I watched him as fresh tears streamed down my face. His own voice cracked now.

"Believe me I hated being away from you," he said his voice wobbly. "But I didn't know what else to do. It's me ok? It's just me."

With that I shut my eyes and burst into hysterical tears. I felt him gently pull me forward. He cradled me in the crook of his arm. His arms wrapped around me tightly and his face was pressed into my hair. I heard him sobbing slightly too. He brushed some of the hair away from my face as I cried. I cried long and so hard that I thought my head was going to explode. Once we stopped crying after several minutes, he just held me there on the floor. I pressed my face into the hollow of his shoulder.

"Lt. Dangle gave you and I the night off," he whispered into my ear. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I sniffled as Garcia helped me up. We headed back out to the others. Everyone was just glad that Garcia was back. They began filling in Garcia on what happened with Roselyn and me in general. Junior's face was pained and I pulled him aside.

Junior just shook his head and raised a hand. "Don't say anything Emma. I understand,"

I gave him a tight hug and kiss and pressed my forehead against his. "You were incredibly sweet. I'll never forget it."

He smiled as I kissed him again before heading toward Garcia again.

"So wait you all think Roselyn's a witch?" he said frowning as Junior and I approached. I stood next to Garcia.

"That's what it seems to lead to," Cleme offered.

"I don't know about that," Garcia said slowly. "Have you guys heard of telekinesis?"

"Isn't that where you can move objects with your mind?" Jones chimed in.

Garcia nodded. "Yes. There have been actual cases of this. The reason why I don't think she's a witch is because Emma would not be standing here right now if she were. Witches, the bad ones, would have you dead in a flash. Though harming someone else is against their code, there are those that don't particularly care. No, it sounds like Roselyn is toying with her."

"But why? There has to be some form of MO right?" Lt. Dangle asked.

Garcia shrugged at that. "I don't know about the MO, but I can tell you she sounds dangerous,"

"Damn. I thought I had a good thing," Dangle muttered. "Turns out my girlfriend's a psycho with superpowers."

Raynesha patted his arm affectionately.

Dangle raised his eyes to meet mine. "You and Garcia skedaddle. We can handle things. I know there's a lot you need to say and whatever."

Cleme flashed me a wink before Garcia and I left.

His apartment was the same as it had been before. Without saying a word once Garcia dropped the keys onto the table, I grabbed him and pushed him toward the bedroom. I pulled off his uniform shirt and began doing his belt buckle.

"Not even home five minutes and already you want to make love," he said lightly not making any move to stop me.

"Save whatever strength you're gonna need," I said as he shimmied out of his slacks. I pulled off my own clothes. Eventually we were both naked. I gently straddled him and kept my hands on his bare chest. We began making love. I had forgotten how wonderful and amazing it was.

About an hour later, we were both spent. I lay next to him with my head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. _His heart. It's beating. He's alive_. I thought as I shut my eyes. I felt him gently running his hand through my hair.

"I heard how bad you were," he said quietly. "I never intended for this to happen. I have no idea who did that to my car. I would've never put you through that torment."

I shifted and looked up at him into his kind eyes.

"I know you didn't. It was one hell of a shock seeing you alive like this. It still is," I admitted gently touching his face.

"Is that why you nearly ripped my clothes to shreds?" he asked lightly.

I smiled. "My heart can't take anymore torment like this and ache," I said as my voice cracked. "What happens if I lose you again, but this time for real?"

Garcia pulled me tighter and I closed my eyes. He rested his chin on top of my head.

"I promise you. I'm not going anywhere," he said quietly. Eventually we dozed off.

The next morning, I began making breakfast. Garcia was dressed in a fresh clean uniform. I was too. I turned on the small TV that was on the counter. A news reporter was standing in front of a police station.

"_Early this morning, this Reno Sheriff's department was ablaze with fire. It engulfed the entire first floor. Officials tell us about six deputies were inside at the time. Official suspect it was arson, but no further details are being given out, including the state of those six poor deputies. This is Dana Robins, for WIRD news channel 3_"

I froze. Garcia came up behind me and peered over my shoulder.

"Good Lord. Let's go," he said.

We hurried to the sheriff's department. Sitting in back of an ambulance was Clementine and Dangle. They had oxygen masks on and were breathing heavily into it.

"My God what happened?" I cried rushing over to them.

"I don't know," Dangle said his voice thick and coarse from the smoke. "We heard someone enter the building, but we thought it was another officer. The next thing we knew the flames were there."

"Where's Junior, Weigel, Kimball, Jones and Williams?" Garcia demanded putting a hand on Cleme's shoulder.

"We don't know! The smoke was so thick!" Cleme choked out. We watched as several firemen hurried into the department with hoses. Thick smoke billowed to the sky. The flames were shooting out the windows from the second floor.

I gently grabbed Lt. Dangle's hand. He looked at me over the edge of the oxygen mask. I looked at him worriedly.

About ten minutes later, two firemen came out helping two more deputies. I recognized Junior and Jones. They immediately placed them with us, and put oxygen masks on them immediately. Garcia went over to them. Lt. Dangle gently lowered his oxygen mask and leaned in.

"I really am sorry for what I said earlier," he said meaningfully. "I didn't mean to say it."

I shook my head. "Forget it. It's over with,"

He looked relieved but still guilty and upset at the same time. A half hour later, two more firemen came out. One was carrying Williams, the other Weigel.

"We still have two more deputies in there! Deputy Johnson and Deputy Kimball," Lt. Dangle shouted coarsely at the fire chief. A fireman came up to him and whispered something in his ear. The chief's expression suddenly became grave and solemn. The chief turned to Lt. Dangle. My eyes shifted to behind him. A coroner had arrived, when I had no idea. Two bodies covered with a white sheet were being wheeled out.

"Oh God no," I said sick to my stomach. "No no no."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. They didn't make it," the chief said sadly as he patted Lt. Dangle on the shoulder and headed off.

FIVE WEEKS LATER

Two new officers have replaced Johnson and Kimball. Deputy Frank Rizzo and Sergeant Jack Declan. Deputy Frank Rizzo had been transferred here from New York, Ozone Park I believe. Sergeant Declan I was not too sure of. Rizzo was about my height with dark hair and a dark mustache. Sgt. Declan is slightly overweight with gray hair and a mustache as well. Deputy Rizzo was fairly nice, and he seemed to be infatuated with Weigel, which was now at the brunt of jokes and taunts.

The strange 'occurrences' seemed to have settled down but I had a feeling that we haven't seen the main 'eruption' per se yet. It was about to come and I knew it. Roselyn had mysteriously vanished. We had no idea where she was. I missed Cleme. She and I were best friends. Dayna was staying with a nanny we had hired. Garcia absolutely loves her and she adores him back.

I also found out that I was five weeks pregnant. Garcia was so thrilled. I was paired up with Rizzo on a drug bust. We broke the door down and arrested the suspects. They were 12 year old kids. Once the ring leaders were in custody, I just happened to glance up at the sky. Dark storm clouds rolled in. I heard thunder in the distance. I turned to Rizzo.

"Looks like we're in for a storm," I said to him.

"Yeah I think so," Rizzo mused. Just then, something round, cold and hard hit me on the shoulder. I turned my head and put a hand on my shoulder. There were clumps of ice cold snow. Startled, I saw some more round balls falling from the sky.

"It's hailing!" I cried shocked.

"Get into the car," Rizzo said as we hurried into the cruiser. It began pelting down as Rizzo and I headed back to the station. It had been rebuilt surprisingly there was not too much damage, which was suspicious to the fire department. One piece of hail hit the windshield, causing it to crack in spider webs.

"Shit," Rizzo muttered as we swerved to avoid a parked car. The hail was so bad we almost hit parked cars twice.

Once we made it into the station, we noticed that the others were grouped around the desk. Weigel had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding. Jones and Garcia were soaked and bits of hail clung to their hair and shoes. Declan and Williams were ok, probably they had not left the department yet.

"Where did this hail come from?" I heard Lt. Dangle muse. We hurried over to them.

"I have no idea. Hail is unusual for Reno, Nevada in general," Williams said slowly.

"Oh come on now people, you honestly have no idea where that hail came from?" A cold voice snickered from the entrance way. We all turned to see Roselyn standing there.

"What are you?" Lt. Dangle demanded.

"Oh honey haven't you figured it out? I'm a witch," she laughed heartily.

"Why are you trying to kill Emma?" Garcia demanded angrily, stepping in front of me protectively. I placed a hand on his back.

"Because she killed my brother a few years ago. Does the name Adam ring a bell?" She sneered viciously at me. Horror settled in.

"You're Adam's sister?" I asked shocked. She nodded and smirked.

"Surprise, surprise, but there's a second one. You had no idea I was a witch, or that Adam was a Warlock. Why do you think he was able to possess you those times? Stupid bastard couldn't do one simple task to kill you. Well, it's my chance now so get ready to die Emma. Oh and if you haven't guessed already, I killed your husband, or at least _tried_ and I tried to kill you in the cruiser before nothing worked," she said coldly."

"You will leave Emma alone, Roselyn," Garcia said coldly in a voice that startled me. I didn't recognize it at all. Roselyn had a fearful expression on her face.

"N-No it can't be," she stammered. "You're too late. She's set to die."

"She is carrying his child," Garcia said in the same cold tone. "You cannot kill an innocent."

Roselyn's expression faltered once, but then the sneer returned.

"Two for the price of one," She snickered and pulled out a dagger like knife which I think was an athame. She lunged for me. I saw Declan grab her arm in mid air. He glowered at her angrily. She flicked her finger and Declan flew backwards. Now Declan was a good 250 pounds at least. He flew back like a limp rag doll. At that point, it was chaos. Each time one of the deputies tried to stop Roselyn, they were tossed aside like dirty clothes. I remained standing frozen in place. My entire body trembled.

Garcia turned to me. His eyes were the palest blue color, not his usual warm brown ones.

"I will not let her harm you," he said in that same strange voice. Roselyn rushed at me. Just as she got to Garcia, his left arm shot out, clipping her under her chin. Shocked, she fell backwards onto her rear end, the athame sliding away from her. He towered over Roselyn and stared down at her.

"Leave now," he ordered angrily. Roselyn sneered and grabbed the athame, plunging it into Garcia's leg. I screamed and watched as Garcia calmly pulled it from his leg. There was no blood. Startled, I watched as Garcia stepped on Roselyn's throat. She made choking noises and struggled to get him off her, but it was no use. He was much stronger. He plunged the athame into Roselyn's chest. Blood began pooling and eventually, she stopped struggling. He slowly raised his foot off her throat and turned to me.

"She will no longer bother you," he said.

"Who are you and where's Garcia?" I asked alarmed.

"Relax child. I am your guardian angel. I came to earth to take over Garcia's body to keep an eye on you. He did die, but I brought him back. There is a lot going on which you do not understand, and he will explain it to you later." Garcia blinked and his warm brown eyes appeared again.

"What happened?" he asked confused. I sobbed and ran into his arms hugging him tightly. He hugged me back and was confused as everyone else got to their feet dazed.


	23. Flight To Hell

The New Deputy

Chapter 23-Flight To Hell

We all sat around Garcia in the briefing room. The coroner had come to take away Roselyn's body. Dangle seemed pretty pissed that she tried to kill me and was angry overall. He didn't seem too shaken up over what Garcia had to do, although Garcia had no memory of doing it.

"I honestly have no memory," Garcia mused. "I don't remember much before waking up in the morgue either. So if what you're telling me is true, then I am inclined to believe you guys."

"It's just so weird," Weigel said slowly. "I don't know what's going on."

"Well, that isn't anything new, Trudy," Lt. Dangle said deadpan. "You were that way for years."

Snickers went around the room.

"Hey ease off," Deputy Rizzo said frowning at him. That began a light and hearty retort match between the two of them until Williams stepped in.

"Look you guys," she said slowly. "I think I know what's going on here."

We all looked at her expectantly. "Garcia had technically been dead, but for how long we don't know. I think his guardian angel came and brought him back for a purpose. Emma, is there anything we need to know about your family?"

All eyes moved onto me curiously. I looked at her startled.

"No, not that I can recall that's important. Why?" I said tilting my head to one side.

"Because I think somewhere in your family line, you were tied into Roselyn's family and you had no idea," Williams said. "Now I know this isn't something that happens in normal life, but it is happening here. Apparently, witches and warlocks do exist and they are somehow tied to Emma's past."

About two weeks later, we got a call from the head of the department stating that we had to fly to New York for a convention. All of us were going. As the departure day drew nearer, I had an awful feeling and it would not go away. I was sitting with Garcia in the cruiser as we did our rounds. I turned to him.

"I have a really bad feeling about this flight," I admitted to him, rolling down the window and letting the cool breeze hit my face.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Garcia said softly reaching over and placing a hand on my knee. He gave it an affectionate squeeze and stopped for a red light. He gently placed the same hand over my abdomen.

"I can't believe that I'm finally going to be a Dad," he said happily.

"Well you're a step dad to Dayna, don't forget that," I said to him grinning. He nodded and grinned back.

We did our calls without further incident.

The day for departure came. All nine of us stood ready to board at the gate. We were dressed in civilian clothes for now, our uniforms were in our luggage but we had our guns and everything else close at hand. We all did the security check and finally, they began calling to board. We were flying first class, which everyone gushed about and loved, but I had a strange feeling. We boarded the plane and took our seats. Garcia and I were sitting next to one another. Behind us on the left side, were Junior and Declan. And to our right, were Dangle and Jones. Behind them, Weigel and Williams, and finally Rizzo was by himself. I buckled myself in and I heard the clicks of the belts on everyone else. They were all chattering away excitedly. Eventually, the plane was fully boarded and the captain came over the line, explaining about the weather and that we would be taking off shortly. That gut wrenching feeling of dread gripped my stomach and I dug my fingernails into the arm rests. Garcia grasped his hand around mine tightly as the plane backed out of the gate and we made our way to the runway. I shut my eyes as the plane's engine revved up, preparing to taxi.

"Relax Emma," Garcia's voice whispered into my ear. "We're gonna be fine honey you'll see."

I didn't.

I felt the plane taxiing down the run way and the nose lifted off the ground. From the force we were pushed back against our leather seats slightly. The others still began chattering away anxiously not really having any worries. We began ascending into the clouds.

"Open your eyes Emma we're fine," Garcia said calmly. I did.

Everything seemed fine. I began breathing easier but then the plane began violently shaking. I sucked in my breath. I heard a whine coming from one of the engines. Startled I looked out my window and saw the right engine burst into flames. I heard startled cries and screams coming from the passengers. The floor beneath our feet trembled violently and we felt the plane tilt slightly as though the pilot was making an emergency turn to land back at the airport. The luggage was flying everywhere and clipped people on the head as it tumbled through the air. The plane dropped a few thousand feet, causing some people to briefly come out of their seat. There was another explosion on the left, and it blew a chunk of the side of the plane out. Everything that was not strapped down flew out the hole. Oxygen masks dropped down. I watched in horror as Raynesha's seat was ripped right from its section and she flew out the hole screaming. I screamed and leaned over Garcia to make a feeble attempt to grab her. It was no use. From somewhere in the front, a ball of flames erupted. I could feel the immense heat licking at my skin. I felt Garcia grab me and pull me against him as the flames swept over us.

"Emma?" I heard Garcia's voice ask slowly. I jumped and blinked. We were still standing at the gate.

"Oh God no we can't get on this plane!" I screamed as I backed away from the gate.

The others looked at me curiously, but followed me. I sat in the seats at the gate sobbing as I relayed what I had seen. The flight took off without us.

About five minutes later, there was a loud explosion and the glass in the terminal shattered. We all dove to the ground and looked up. There was nothing left of the plane…_our_ plane.

"Holy shit," Rizzo said stunned.

All eyes landed on me. I sat with tears in my eyes.

We headed back to the sheriff's department. Everyone was stunned.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Jones asked.

"I don't know," I said weakly. "I had a vision and saw it. I had a horrible feeling even before we were going to leave."

"Well you saved our lives honey," Williams said hugging me. Everyone hugged me though Weigel remained.

"She really is a witch," Weigel whispered.

"Come on now Weigel," Garcia scoffed. "Emma would never hurt any of us. She loves us."

Resignation formed on Weigel's face and she nodded and gave me a hug.

The phone rang and Lt. Dangle answered it. We all watched him. After a minute he hung up.

"Guys, I did some calls before we left for the convention. Apparently, there is no convention in New York," Dangle said gravely. "My source didn't get my message until this morning when he heard of the accident. He was relieved to hear we weren't on there, but tells me there is no convention going on."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Junior demanded irritated.

We all just looked at each other helplessly.

That night I lay in bed next to Garcia. He was sound asleep. I snuggled up to him, pressing my face into his back and shutting my eyes against the warmth of his body. I could not get to sleep at all. I finally dozed off but I dreamed…

_I was standing in a saloon. I was dressed in a lovely baby blue dress with a corset. In my hair was a matching feather. Around my neck was an elegant black choker with a pearl attached to it. My hair was pulled into a ponytail and curly. But my hair was blond, not brown. Men sat around wooden tables playing poker and drinking whiskey. Outside, men on horseback roamed the dirt streets. The piano played in the background. I strolled outside onto the raised wooden sidewalk. The town was bustling. I realized I was in the 1800's, the old west. I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror. I was gorgeous. I had ivory white fair skin, full pink lips, bright blue eyes, a heart shaped face and high cheekbones. It was not my normal appearance. I was someone else._

"_Elizabeth! What are doing in a place like this?" a male's voice said behind me. I whirled around and saw a handsome cowboy. He had on dark black slacks, a white shirt and a matching black leather vest. Around his waist was a gun holster. An ebony hat was on his head at an angle. He had wheat colored hair and green eyes. His face was well chiseled and he had the faint ghost of a beard. It looked good on him._

"_Oh Randy, you know I work here," I said in a soft seductive tone. "I entertain the men."_

"_You mean you're a whore," he said and his voice held resignation and disappointment._

_I stepped over to him and put my hands on his chest. "I do it for us to make money so we can go to California someday," _

_He shook his head, looking crushed and pained._

"_She's a witch!" a voice screamed from the street as the town sheriff burst into the saloon. "We have an amiable witness who saw Elizabeth Dawes naked, summoning the devil!"_

_Silence spread through the saloon like a tidal wave._

"_That's impossible! She was with me the entire night!" Randy said appalled. "Your witness clearly is delusional."_

"_So, our town mayor is lying?" Sheriff Brinks asked raising an eyebrow at Randy. "Take her away! Lynch her!"_

_Two of Sheriff's officers grabbed me under my arms and began dragging me away._

"_Randy help me please! It's a lie!" I screamed as I was dragged through the street. Randy stood, shocked and I saw him look away pained. I struggled as they tossed a rope over a tree branch. A thick crowd had gathered to watch my death. The noose was slipped around my neck and then I felt my feet lift off the ground as the crowd cheered loudly. I looked for Randy but could not see him. I looked at the crowd angrily._

"_I curse you all! I will be back to avenge my death!" I screamed and then felt the noose tighten around my neck as I was hoisted off the ground. The noose cut into my neck, cutting off all oxygen. Blackness crept into my vision before the whole world went dark…_

GARCIA.

I yawned and woke up, feeling a bit thirsty. I glanced groggily at the clock on my night stand. It was about 3 AM. I stretched and turned to check on Emma, but she was not in bed. I tossed off the covers and padded into the living room. Nothing. She wasn't in the kitchen, bathroom or any other room in the house.

"Emma?" I cried panicked. I felt a cold breeze hit me. I stared at the front door, which was wide open. I hurried out into the hallway. No Emma. Alarmed, I quickly threw on a pair of sneakers and my hooded jogging jacket and searched outside. Nothing. Now pure and utter terror filtered into my chest as I called Lt. Dangle.

He sent out Rizzo and Junior to search for her being they were on the night shift. They could not find her either and they looked all over Reno. Dangle put out an APB on her.

"Where could she be?" I asked scared and worried. "She never did this before."

"Don't worry we'll find her," Williams said reassuringly putting a hand on my arm. I looked at her anxiously and hoped to dear God she was right.

Everyone sat around the main desk. I was sitting in one of the chairs, dozing off when the phone rang about 3 hours later. Jumping awake, I watched as Dangle grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Yes this is Lt. Dangle," he said. A pause. "You have? Great! Where is she?"

Relief spread through me and I could see it on the faces of the others too.

Another pause. "Mhmm I see. OK thank you so much,"

Lt. Dangle hung up the phone and looked at us.

"Where is she?" I asked immediately getting up and heading over to him.

"You're not going to believe this," Dangle said slowly. "But Emma is in an old abandoned ghost town called Druthers…about 50 miles from here."


	24. Family Ties

**_The New Deputy_**

**_Chapter 24-Family Ties_**

When we reached Emma, she was in the station, sitting next to one of the deputy's desks. A gray wool blanket was around her and she was nursing a cup of coffee. She immediately raised her eyes when we entered and they focused on me. She quickly placed the cup down and tossed off the blanket, lunging for me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. Our chins rested on one another's shoulders as I hugged her tightly.

"What the hell happened?" I asked her stunned. I wasn't angry or anything. I was just mainly concerned for her well fare. She eventually released me from the embrace.

"I don't know! I only remember falling asleep, then waking up here! I have no idea how I got here," Emma said looking scared and spooked.

"I think I might be of some help," the deputy said coming over and removing his hat. "Eye witnesses say they saw a woman with her description walking along the side of route 93."

"I don't even remember that," Emma said.

"Um I think I might know," Junior said quietly. "Emma was sleep walking."

We looked at him curiously.

"It's the only logical explanation," Junior said shrugging his shoulder.

"Or, Emma was drawn to this town for some reason," Rizzo said quietly.

"What exactly happened in your dream?" Lt. Dangle asked raising an eyebrow. I took a deep breath and launched into the dream. I gave him names.

"Elizabeth Dawes?" Lt. Dangle mused. "She sounds like one of your relatives. Come on let's go to the town records."

They helped me into a car and we headed back to the town hall.

We sat around the table, in the town records section flipping through newspaper clippings. They ranged from child disappearances to new railroads being built in the 1800's. Suddenly, something caught Emma's eye.

EMMA

"Wait," I said. "Go back a second."

Rizzo flipped back and made the newspaper article bigger.

"Read that," I said.

The title of the paper read:

LOCAL TOWNSWOMAN ACCUSED OF WITCHCRAFT

Below that, was the article. The date was October 23, 1887:

_Yesterday, 28 year old Elizabeth Dawes, of the well known railroad fortune, was accused of witchcraft. Her fiancé, Randy Anderson, of the Anderson fortune for the mining corporation, was witness. Elizabeth was hung at the local tree. She swore revenge on those that were at her hanging just before she died. When they took her body to the cemetery to be buried, they checked the back of the wagon and her body was gone. To this day, no one knows what really happened to Elizabeth Dawes._

We sat in stunned silence as we read it.

"Here's a picture," Rizzo said scrolling down a bit until a black and white picture of a woman with curly hair dressed in the proper Wild West dress. She was gorgeous. She had a kind expression, but there was something else behind her expression.

"Holy shit she looks like you Emma!" Rizzo exclaimed.

"My God Girl he's right," Williams said turning to look at me before turning her eyes onto the image.

"You guys honestly think I'm connected to this?" I asked incredulously.

They were silent.

"And you're all going by this because of one stupid dream I had?" I retorted folding my arms over my chest.

"Emma's right. This means nothing," Garcia said stepping in. Muted expressions and mumbles went around.

"I think it's time to head back to Reno," Lt. Dangle said.

Once back in Reno, things went pretty much back to normal. I hadn't had a dream since that night. Halloween was right around the corner. It was night time, around 3 am. I was on the night shift with Declan in the cruiser. He was driving. I was in the passenger seat. I stifled a yawn. Declan glanced over at me.

"If you want to take a nap, I'm not gonna snitch on you," he offered turning his eyes back onto the road.

"Thanks Declan I might take you up on that," I said warmly putting a hand on his arm and I turned my face away toward the window, my hair falling over the left side of my face, shielding it from view. I suddenly felt ice cold, like someone dropped me into a bucket of ice. I began shivering violently. I felt weighed down as though someone dropped me underwater with a brick tied to my ankle. Before long a soft blackness slipped over my consciousness.

DECLAN.

I glanced at Emma. Her face was toward the window and her hair had fallen over her face.

"Emma? You ok there?" I asked her gently reaching out and with my right hand on her shoulder, pushed her back into a normal position so that she was sitting up.

"Holy fucking shit!" I cried slamming on the brake. The cruiser's tires screeched and squealed as I came to a halt. I backed up against my door and stared in horror at the girl sitting in the seat before me.

The girl was gorgeous once but there was still a trace of it in her features, with curly blond hair. Her eyes were as white as milk, and her skin was ash gray from death. She was still dressed in Emma's uniform though.

"Wh-Who are you?" I stammered out nervously, bracing myself against the driver's side door.

"I am Elizabeth Dawes, Emma Dawes' Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother. I was hung on accusations of witchcraft. But they were right. Now, I will get revenge on the town for what they have done to me. They took my life and robbed me of a chance to be with someone I loved." Her voice was wispy and breathy, but smelled of decay. "I now am apart of Emma. We will finish what started 122 years ago."

I just stared in shock.

"You're a sweet man," Elizabeth said softly placing her freezing cold hang on mine. "You remind me of Randy, my fiancé."

With that, Emma slumped forward in her seat, with her head between her legs. I gingerly leaned over and pushed her back gently against the seat. Emma was herself, but she was freezing cold.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered as I turned the car around and headed back to the department.

"What the hell happened?" Junior demanded as I carried Emma into the building.

"I don't know! One minute she was Emma, the next she was Elizabeth!" I cried as we gently laid her down on one of the cots in a spare cell. Emma's left arm was draped across her chest the other one dangled gently over the edge. Garcia pushed his way into the cell and gently crouched down in front of Emma. He placed a hand on the side of her face.

"She's freezing," he commented as Junior and Jones handed him a few gray wool blankets. Garcia placed them over Emma.

"Did she say anything to you?" Williams asked me.

I repeated what Emma said.

"That doesn't sound too good," Garcia said slowly, gently stroking the side of Emma's face. "She's pregnant too." His voice got even quieter at the last three words.

Silence fell across the room.

EMMA

I heard muffled voices as the darkness vanished. I blinked my eyes a few times and saw blurry images of people dressed in tan. Finally my vision cleared. I realized I was lying in one of the cells on the cot. Garcia was crouched down in front of me with his hand on the side of my face. Junior, Declan, Rizzo, Williams, Jones and Lt. Dangle stood around with grave expressions on their faces.

"Hey sleepy head," Garcia said warmly.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked groggily as I gently peeled the blankets off me and sat up.

Garcia told me what happened. I looked at him horrified.

"What does that mean?" I asked nervously.

"We don't know…but we're gonna keep a close eye on you," Lt. Dangle said.

That week, Dayna was spending time with Garcia and I. She had gotten so big! I couldn't believe she was 11 years old now. We sat around the table, eating dinner. She grinned at Garcia.

"Don't forget, you're coming with me to my school tomorrow for Career day," She said to him brightly taking a bit of her lasagna.

Garcia got pale. He never liked speaking in front of a bunch of people. Dayna watched him closely.

"You forgot didn't you?" she asked her tone sounding deflated and sad.

Garcia quickly recovered and shook his head.

"No, I-I just don't like speaking in front of a crowd," he said softly.

"Please?" Dayna begged him. Garcia looked at me.

"Oh no. I'm not getting involved," I chuckled.

Dayna was still looking at him with a puppy dog expression. I could see she really wanted him to go.

"I really want you to go," she said.

Garcia sighed. "Fine I'll go,"

Dayna happily slid off her chair and threw her arms around Garcia's neck. She hugged him tightly.

"Thanks! Love you!" she said in his ear.

He seemed bashful and embarrassed, but he hugged her back. He still seemed shy around her for some reason. I think it's because he's not used to a child loving him like that. Dayna released him and finished up her dinner. She happily headed to her room leaving Garcia and I alone. I grinned at him.

He looked back at me. "What?"

"You know damn well you'd do anything for her," I said. "You'd better get used to kids because you're going to be a daddy soon."

Garcia grinned at me and exhaled. "I know, I think it's just I'm not used to having a little girl love me like that, being my first daughter vanished and never contacted me. I'm afraid Dayna and the new baby will do the same."

His expression saddened. Realization dawned on me. I reached over and gently placed a hand over his.

"James, that is not going to happen again ok? Dayna is absolutely crazy about you! And I know the new baby will be too. Relax," I said warmly.

He smiled, looking relieved.

That night, I stood in the bathroom, brushing my teeth. In the mirror, I could see Garcia already in bed behind me. I felt a smile forming on my lips. I gently placed a hand over my abdomen. I couldn't wait to see if it was a girl or boy. A bit of fear crept into my chest as I was scared that having a miscarriage again would occur if this ghost Elizabeth would possess me again. I rinsed and spat and suddenly, I felt that familiar darkness and weight fall on me. I gripped the edge of the marble sink and lowered my head.

"Mommy? I don't feel too good," I heard a soft child's voice behind me. The weight and darkness quickly vanished and I sucked in a breath of air and turned around. Dayna was standing there. She had on her little sponge bob nightgown. Her bangs were wet and sticking to her forehead. Immediately I rushed over to her and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Honey you're burning up!" I said worriedly. "Garcia, Dayna's got a fever."

Garcia quickly jumped out of bed and crouched down beside me in front of her. He gently stroked her forehead.

"Stay with her I'm going to get the thermometer," I got up and went back into the bathroom. I found the thermometer and turned to head back, when I saw Dayna faint. Garcia quickly grabbed her. I dropped the thermometer and rushed over.

"Let's get her to a hospital," Garcia said alarmed.

We quickly drove her to the hospital. I paced nervously back and forth. We called Jim too. He arrived shortly dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a tee shirt. His eyes were filled with concern. He quickly hurried forward and gave me a hug. The hug was friendly and almost formal.

"What happened?" he asked releasing me.

"We don't know! She just got a fever real quick and fainted she was fine at dinner," I said nervously biting my bottom lip.

Just then the doctor came out.

"Mr. And Mrs. Garcia?" he asked.

"Um he's her father," Garcia gestured to Dangle. "I'm kinda the step dad."

The doctor nodded and turned to Dangle and I.

"She's got scarlet fever," the doctor said looking perplexed.

Garcia, Dangle and I exchanged looks.

"Is that bad?" Dangle asked nervously.

"Well no, we can treat that now, but what's odd is how she contracted it. That fever hasn't been around for nearly 100 years. It was well known back in the 1800's,"

I stood frozen to the spot. The doctor assured us that he was going to take good care of her. He left.

"How the hell did she get a virus from the 1800's?" Dangle demanded in a hushed voice.

"I have a feeling Elizabeth brought it with her," I said quietly.

We all looked at each other again nervously. How far would she go to get revenge? And who else would be affected?

Over the next few days, the doctor called us and there was no change in her condition. I began getting panicked.

"What happens if she dies?" I said as tears formed in my eyes. I was standing in the briefing room. Dangle was at the podium as usual. Next to me were Rizzo and Junior. Williams, Weigel, Jones were sitting down. Declan was standing near the opposite end of the table near the door way sipping a coffee. Garcia was in the men's room.

"Don't think like that. She'll be fine," Rizzo said putting a hand on my shoulder affectionately.

"Children died from that fever back then. It was known as the child killer," Weigel said.

All twelve pairs of eyes glared at Weigel and I saw Reynesha kick Weigel under the tale because Weigel let out a yelp and glared at Rey.

"Dayna's a fighter," Junior said. "She'll be fine try not to worry." 

But I could see he cared about her a lot too and was concerned. But I couldn't see his eyes behind his dark sunglasses. I sighed and at that moment Garcia came in. His keys softly jingled against his thigh. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

"Emma, being you're pregnant, you are exempt from doing anything strenuous on patrol," Lt. Dangle said.

"You're pregnant?" Williams asked looking at me. I nodded.

"Garcia…?" her voice trailed off. I nodded again.

A loud chorus of "ewww" rank out, but I knew it was a good natured group moan.

"That kid's gonna be born angry you know that? He's gonna be racist and sexist, I'm just warning you," Williams said grinning at me.

"He'll probably be born with a fucking mustache and have some kind of complex," Junior chimed in. We all laughed. Garcia turned around and went to swipe at him but Junior dodged out of the way. I knew they were just joking around.

"Yeah and maybe I'll teach him to shoot guns with you, you hillbilly," Garcia shot back.

That led to a fun group insult contest until Dangle shouted.

"Ok enough you retards," he shouted. That ended the mock quarrel. Silence fell in the room now.

"I'll be right back, gotta use the bathroom," I said. I left the briefing room and headed into the bathroom. I entered a stall and pulled down my slacks.

It was going to be interesting to see if we would have another girl or a boy this time. I smiled and a few minutes later I flushed the toilet and pulled up the slacks. I left the stall and stood in front of the mirror over one of the white porcelain sinks. I washed my hands and wiped my face down with cool water. My nerves were frayed. I was so terrified of losing Dayna.

"She'll be fine," I told my reflection. Suddenly, the air became cold and dank. I turned around. My breath was coming out in soft puffs of steam from my mouth each time I exhaled. I turned back to look at myself in the mirror and started. I saw Elizabeth standing behind me. I turned around again but there was no one there. However, she did appear in the mirror.

"I am going to get my revenge on that evil town if it's the last thing I do," her voice was dry and croaky. "I was pregnant myself when I died."

I glanced at my abdomen in the mirror and spied blood pooling around my pelvis and it dripped onto the floor. I raised my hands up to my face, palm facing upwards; they too were covered in blood.

"Now, people will pay for what they have done to me," Elizabeth snarled angrily. I blinked and she was gone. I stood several moments, shaking before I let out an ear splitting scream.

I suddenly heard the pounding of shoes on the floor and the bathroom door burst open.

"Emma!" I heard Reynesha cry. I felt someone grab my shoulders and turn me around.

"Emma! Calm down!" I heard Rizzo's voice next. Someone gently shook me. I blinked a few times and spied Reynesha standing in front of me with her hands on my shoulders. Rizzo was standing next to her looking concerned and alarmed.

"What happened baby?" Reynesha asked worriedly.

"There was blood!" I sobbed as I quickly glanced down at the front of my uniform. It was spotless. No blood. I checked my hands. They were clean as well.

"Honey I think you need to settle down you're cracking up!" Reynesha said concerned.

"I saw Elizabeth in the mirror," I said shaking. "She told me the town was going to pay and that she was pregnant when she was killed."

"Ok baby come on. Let's go get some fresh air," Rey said gently taking my hand and leading me out of the bathroom. Rizzo wrapped an arm around my shoulders too and led me out.

"I'll tell Garcia for you," Rizzo said softly as he broke off and stepped back into the briefing room.

Rey and I sat outside. There was a small eating area where we could go and eat lunch outside. She sat me down. I buried my face into my hands and felt the cool breeze blow against my face, teasing my hair. She sat down next to me and stroked my back. I heard the metal door opening and footsteps approached.

"Hey Garcia. Emma just freaked in the bathroom," I heard Reynesha relay to Garcia. I felt him sit down beside me and his hand on my back too.

"What happened?" Garcia asked putting his face close to the side of mine.

I quickly told him what happened.

"Emma, you're perfectly fine and so is the baby," he said pressing his face against my left cheek. "I don't think Elizabeth would harm you. She's a relative."

I just broke and sobbed, slumping against Garcia. I pressed my face into his chest. I felt Rey stroking my back.

"I'm gonna head back in and leave you two alone. I think she needs some rest and sleep," Rey said as she got up and gently patted me on the back.

Garcia exhaled gently and let his chin rest on top of my head.

"Plus the stress of Dayna isn't helping either," he said quietly.

I loved the gentle hum he gave off when he spoke. His words were calming and soothing. I snuggled up against him, pressing my cheek against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. I remembered when I didn't hear it and he wasn't here. That all seemed like a horrible nightmare in the past. That only made me tighten my arms around him more.

"Then I'm scared about losing you again. You came back but what if it's temporary?" I sobbed shutting my eyes against the tan material of his shirt.

"It's not honey. I'm back for good," his voice softened even more. "I know it."

I loved the feeling of his arms around me tightly. He gently stroked the side of my face, gently pushing away a few strands of hair. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

I wanted to stay like that forever. Garcia eventually pulled back and took my face in his hands. He gave me a soft kiss.

"Why don't we go home? I'm sure Dangle will understand," he said warmly.

Dangle allowed us to go home thankfully. I only hoped that Elizabeth wouldn't harm a relative…


	25. Battlefield

The New Deputy

Chapter 25-Battlefield

When we arrived at home, Garcia gently took me into the bedroom. He was initiating the whole thing. I laid on my back across the bed with him above me. He gently pulled me out of the uniform and I was lying in my bra and panties. He too, slid out of his uniform until he was in his boxer shorts. I closed my eyes and let him do the work. I felt him slide me out of the panties and bra next. He kissed me on the lips. He pressed his hips against mine. I let out a soft moan and we began moving. I opened my eyes. He was staring down at me with love.

I smiled up at him and let out another soft moan each time he moved. I knew he was trying to take my mind off things and this was the perfect way to do that.

Once we were finished, we lay under the sheets breathless. I was sweaty slightly. I turned to him and smiled.

"Was this a planned distraction?" I asked him grinning. He grinned at me coyly.

"Well sort of. Did it work?"

"Hell yea," I breathed snuggling up to him and placing my head on his chest. He let his arm fall around me.

Eventually, we dozed off.

I heard the phone ringing beside the bed on the nightstand but was too comfortable to get it. Garcia gently leaned over me and grabbed it.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily. The clock read 8:00 PM. There was a silence then. "Are you sure?"

Another silence followed that, and then: "Alright thank you we'll be right there."

"Who was it?" I asked groggily.

"The doctor. He said Dayna got worse,"

Immediately my eyes snapped open and I threw off the sheets.

We got dressed in a hurry and headed down to the hospital.

When we arrived, Dangle was standing in the waiting room too. He looked as though he had been crying but quickly recovered when he spied us coming. He threw his arms around me tightly this time and hugged me. The hug felt loving and genuine this time.

"The doctor called me too," he said his voice shaken. He released me and gave Garcia a quick one armed hug.

The doctor stepped into the room. We all turned to see him.

"When she came in, her temperature was 104.4. Now it has escalated to 105.3. Now, normally the body starts to shut down from that high of a temperature, but somehow her body is still holding on,"

"What can we do?" I asked as tears formed in my eyes.

"Right now we've got the strongest antibiotics going into her, and we've placed ice packs all around her. If you would like to see her you can," he said softly.

We entered the hospital room. Dayna was lying there. She looked so helpless that I felt my hear leap into my throat. I could not speak at all. Garcia put a hand on my shoulder and I turned away from her, pressing my face into his chest.

I heard Dangle choke back a sob as he gently put a hand on her forehead and whispered in her ear.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. I heard Garcia whisper to Dangle that he was going to take me home.

When we got home, I just curled up on the couch, with my head resting on Garcia's thigh.

"What if she dies Garcia? I can't handle it," I sobbed pressing my cheek against his thigh.

"She won't. She's strong I can feel it," Garcia said reassuringly gently stroking my hair. Feeling his touch was rather soothing and comforting. I eventually dozed off.

The next morning, there was no new news about Dayna. I began losing hope at this point.

That night at the station, it was the evening briefing. I had my cell phone on incase there was any news. I sat slumped into the seat and just slumped against Jonesy. He didn't make me move which I was grateful for.

Just then, the room changed. The familiar feeling came over me. I felt my body slowly standing up.

GARCIA

I watched Emma rise to her feet. Her eyes had changed into a blue/gray color, which I knew was not her own eyes. I motioned to everyone and they fell silent. Emma began walking out of the briefing room and out into the parking lot. We anxiously followed her.

She began heading in the direction of that town. We followed suit in the squad car and we had our dome lights flashing. We pulled into the ghost town, the tires kicking up small dust storms. We watched as suddenly, the entire town seemed to come alive. There were people dressed in 1800's clothing. It was like we stepped back in time.

"What the fuck?" I heard Junior said in shock.

Horse drawn carriages appeared. The buildings seemed to become new and fresh, as though the day they were built. Cowboys walked around. We all froze in fear. Emma approached a tree that was near one of the graveyards.

"Emma!" I heard Dangle shout. Emma didn't appear to hear us. She slowly turned in a circle to face us, her chin resting against her chest, her hair fell forward shielding her eyes from view. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides. She slowly raised her eyes and we gasped.

"Ho!" I cried in shock. It was not Emma looking back at us. It was Elizabeth.

"It's time for this town to pay for what they have done," She said angrily in Elizabeth's voice. The next thing we knew her fists unfurled in a flash. The sky darkened. People in the street seemed to notice we were there and were looking at the police cars with curiosity and confusion. They turned their eyes onto Emma, who took one step forward. The building behind her erupted into flames. We could hear women screaming and men shouting. Each building she passed erupting into flames. I saw a thin black line forming on her forehead which ran across it. She seemed to be in a zombie state as she walked. All around there were people screaming and running in all directions.

"What do we do?" Junior asked confused.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know," I breathed watching her approach us slowly. I could not believe my eyes as I watched her. She seemed to have a sinister aura about her that was unnerving. Every single one of the homes was set ablaze. People were being burned alive. The dome lights of the cars reflected off the burning houses. We stood grouped together, unsure of what to do. Eventually, Emma reached us, a few feet in front. She stopped. We all stared at her in fear.

"The town has suffered as I have. Revenge has been issued. I will trouble you no more," Emma said in Elizabeth's voice. Emma's head lolled forward. The scene before us vanished completely as though it never happened. Emma dropped to her knees. I quickly rushed forward. She was herself again.

She spied me and passed out.

EMMA

"She's coming around," a soft voice said above me. I slowly opened my eyes.

Garcia's face appeared above mine, followed by Dangle, Junior, Rizzo, Declan, Jonesy and Declan's.

"How are you feeling?" Rizzo asked me softly, peering down at me.

I slowly sat up feeling as though someone set off about fifty fireworks in my skull. I cringed. I was sitting on the ground, with my back against the cruiser's left rear wheel. I raised a hand to my head and looked around.

"What happened?" I asked groggily confused.

"Elizabeth took you over and burned the town down," Garcia said peering at me too. "Look."

He motioned with his hand to the remains of the town. There was nothing but burnt remains and pieces of burnt wood beams. It was nothing like the town was before.

"Did I hurt anyone?" I demanded automatically.

All of them shook their head 'no'. Relief spread over me and I carefully got up with the help of Rizzo and Garcia. I leaned against the car.

Just then Garcia's cell phone rang. He answered it. After a few moments he hung up and turned to me with a big grin on his face.

"Dayna's fever broke. She's alert and asking for us,"

I happily threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

We arrived at the hospital and found Dayna alert and happy. She broke into a big grin when she saw Dangle and I. Dangle hugged her tightly, along with Jones and the rest of the deputy's. Garcia turned to me.

"When Elizabeth had her revenge, Dayna's fever broke. Coincidence?" he asked slowly.

I shook my head. "I don't know why she would want to hurt Dayna,"

"Either way things are finally over," Garcia said relieved as he hugged me and kissed me.

A few days later, Dayna was set to go home.

Things returned to normal after that. Junior met up with Gillian and the two of them hit it off.

The Reno sheriff's department asked if I'd like to transfer to the mounted unit. I'd loved horses my entire life. I agreed happily. Garcia couldn't be around horses. He had a medical condition that caused his passage ways to clog.

Jones accepted with me, being he had experience with the mounted unit before. Garcia didn't mind one bit.

I was riding a dappled grey gelding named Creed. Jones' was riding a dark bay horse with a white star. I shifted in my saddle, causing the leather to creak. I adjusted my reins and looked up. Garcia was approaching but he had a surgical mask on.

"Hey guys how's it going?" he asked, standing about 15 feet from the horses. I grinned and nodded.

"Good Jim," I said.

Jones saluted Garcia. I adjusted my black and white helmet. I heard shouting behind me. I turned around in my English saddle and placed a hand on my horses' rump. A guy and a girl were arguing. Jonesy' turned around as well and we watched as the guy shoved the girl pretty hard. She landed on her backside and he pulled out what appeared to be a bat and wacked her. He spied us and tossed the bat and began running.

I turned the reins to the left and spurred my horse into a gallop. Jonesy followed suit. My horse galloped, the hooves thundering over the grass. The horses mane whipped back into my face. We began catching up to him.

"SHERIFFS DEPARTMENT!" Jonesy shouted catching up to the man.

He jumped off his horse and tackled the man. My horse stopped alongside Jonesy's . He had handcuffed the man and called in on his radio. Garcia came over and took the guy in the backseat of his squad car. I pulled the reins to the left and decided to go check on the girl. I dismounted and gently helped her up.

She was taken to the hospital. I re-mounted Creed and turned to Jones.

"This is like totally thrilling," I grinned at him as our horses gently chomped on their bits. Jones nodded.

A little while later, Weigel and Rizzo stopped by. My horse arched his neck out and nipped at Weigel's boob.

She jumped back startled and placed a hand over it.

"He don't like you," Jones laughed. Creed tried to nip her again, this time on her leg. Weigel jumped back.

We laughed. Weigel glared at the horse.

Our radio cackled and we heard Dangle's voice.

"_We need assistance at 194 Gulliver street! There's a hostage situation! Deputy Junior is in trouble! All deputies please assist!"_


	26. Firework

The New Deputy

Chapter 26-Firework

Immediately we scrambled. Creed and Jones' horse bolted in the direction of Gulliver street. Creed's hooves clopped on the asphalt as he galloped around the corner. Jones was right behind me. Garcia was in his car, with the siren wailing and the dome lights going. I rose up out of my seat a bit, standing up in my stirrups. I gripped some of Creed's mane for extra grip. Just then a car turned into our path. I heard Jones curse and cry out, but to my surprise, Creed launched himself toward the front of the car and with his hind legs pushed off, tucking his front legs against his body, sailing cleanly over the hood of the car.

Once on the other side, he lowered his front legs down and tucked his back ones. He lowered those and we continued to gallop. Jones skirted around the car, Garcia screeched around it in his patrol car. I heard Garcia over my radio.

"Holy shit that horse jumped over the front of that car!"

We made another left and eventually arrived on Gulliver street. There were cars arranged in a cul-de-sac in front of a store. A man in a wife beater white undershirt and dirty sweat pants had his arm under Travis' throat. There was a gun aimed at his head. The man was shouting. Dangle, Declan, Rizzo, Weigel, Williams were stationed behind their car doors with the guns aimed at the man over the top of them.

"Sir! What are your demands?" Dangle called to him.

"Fuck you, you elf! Go back to Santa and ask for a different job! You're too gay to work on the force!" the man shouted at Dangle angrily.

My eyes were narrowed into slits as Creed barreled straight for the man holding Junior hostage. I heard Jones shout behind me. The man whirled around and saw me coming. He moved the gun off Junior and aimed it directly at me. Creed slid to a stop in front of him and reared up, his front hooves slashing at the air. One of his hooves clipped the guys arm, knocking the gun from his hand. He shoved Travis to the ground. Junior hit his head on the ground and didn't move. Creed dropped his hooves to the ground again, careful not to step or go near Junior. Dangle and Jones lunged for the man and managed to subdue him in handcuffs in the back of Dangle's car. I dismounted Creed and rushed to Junior. I crouched down beside him. There was a small amount of blood on the ground.

"Oh God," I breathed frantically. "Travis? Do you hear me?"

Creed sauntered over and gently lipped at Junior's uniform shirt, giving it gentle tugs. Williams came over and held Creed's reins, gently patting him. I undid my helmet and flipped my hair to free it.

"Junior please answer me!" I pleaded. Garcia and everyone else came hurrying over. Eventually, Junior moved.

"Junior?" Dangle said anxiously.

"Ow. My head feels like someone just hit me with a fucking Mack truck," he moaned sitting up carefully.

"Are you ok?" Weigel asked him.

"I think so," He asked and then looked at us in confusion. "Who are you guys?"

I sat back on my heels. Creed gently nudged me on the shoulder and let out a soft whicker.

We all stared at Junior in case he was joking.

"Seriously I don't know you guys," Junior went on still looking confused.

"Shit," Dangle muttered.

We returned the horses to the barn and took care of them before heading to the hospital with the rest of the gang to check on Junior.

The doctor said that the knock to the head wasn't serious and that his memory loss was only temporary, but in the meantime, we needed to make sure we surround him with familiar things, which meant once again, Jones and I would have to put the mounted unit on hold, and that meant spending time away from Creed, which they told me I'm welcome to come and visit him anytime I wanted.

I sat in the briefing room, toying with my pencil. Dangle was standing in front of the podium giving a briefing about the morning's case. Junior was standing behind us, sipping coffee.

It was hard because we had to introduce ourselves to Junior once and a while.

"Emma, you'll be paired with me today. Junior, you and Garcia are paired. Weigel and Williams…Jones and Declan. Rizzo you're doing traffic," Dangle said. Junior looked around the room, as though searching for Garcia, who slowly raised a hand in the air.

"I'm Garcia," he said slowly. Junior nodded.

I was sitting in the car with Dangle. We stopped for a red light.

"You know, this might actually be a good thing for Junior," Dangle mused.

"How so? How could not remembering your friends be a good thing?" I asked sounding shocked and incredulous.

"Because he won't remember what a bunch of dicks we are, excluding you of course," Dangle said as the light turned green.

"Still. We're his friends, regardless," I said firmly.

We got a call about a domestic disturbance. It was Ti Ti as usual. Ti Ti was screaming about her baby's daddy beating her up. I stayed with her to calm her down. Dangle dragged the guy off the porch of their trailer by his ear and threw him to the ground. He began kicking him in the ribs.

"Like how that feels?" Dangle said angrily now taking out his slim jim and bring it down on the guys side. After a few moments, the guy stopped moving. Dangle leaned down to check the guy's pulse. Dangle looked up at me.

"Oh shit," He said. Ti Ti stood there stunned. We turned and fled the scene and climbed back in our car, peeling away.

"Jim what the hell did you do?" I asked shocked.

"Might've gotten a little carried away there," He said slowly.

"Ya think?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bastard deserved it though," Jim grumbled. "We got calls about him before."

We headed onto our next call.

We arrived at the sheriff's department later that evening to find Junior standing naked in the hallway with his belt around his waist for his gun. Jones, Weigel, Declan, Rizzo, Williams and Garcia were standing around him.

"Um, can I ask what's going on here?" Dangle asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, we sort of told Junior here that no uniforms were mandatory," Garcia said with a deadpan expression.

"They told me they would take off theirs," Junior said. The only thing he had on was the belt and his dark sunglasses.

Williams and Weigel were trying hard not to chuckle but it was a losing battle.

Declan and Rizzo kept their face turned away, but I knew they were laughing too.

"Guys, that's cruel," Dangle said with a straight face but then he chuckled himself. I put my hands on my hips.

"Guys," I said in a scolding voice. "Don't take advantage of Junior ok? That's just mean."

"We were just teasing him, Emma," Garcia said, studying me closely.

"Still ok? He doesn't know who any of you are and you go and do this!" I cried throwing my hands up. I gently grabbed Junior's arm and began leading him to the lockers. I heard Williams giggle and whisper to Weigel.

"A little lower and you could've led him around just fine,"

Everyone snickered and chuckled. I threw her a glare over my shoulder. Once inside the men's locker, I grabbed Junior's uniform and handed it to him.

"Here put it on," I said and turned my back so he would have some privacy. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. Junior was dressed once again with his blue Kevlar vest over his uniform.

"What's your name again?" he asked confused.

"Emma," I said offering him a watery smile.

"Nice name. Are we friends too? Or more? Cause honestly I wouldn't mind one bit," he said. I smiled again, feeling a bit of tears forming in my eyes.

"We're good friends. From now on, don't believe anything they tell you. Come to me first," I said turning my eyes away.

"Will do. Are you ok? You look like upset or something?" Junior asked.

I finally raised my eyes to his. "I'm fine. Rather I'll be fine. Come on let's go,"

I led him out of the locker room.

Everyone had entered the briefing room. I gently ushered Junior in. Garcia had remained behind. He saw me approaching and gently put a hand on my shoulder as I passed him.

"Emma, what was that about?" he asked me quietly, keeping his hazel eyes on mine.

I slowly raised my eyes to his. I was a bit affronted with him.

"Junior was the only one I let near me when you were shot in the chest or have you forgotten? Oh yeah, and when you died, he was the only comfort I had. I just didn't appreciate you taking advantage of him like that even if it was a joke," I said coldly.

Realization dawned on Garcia's face. "Oh I'm sorry Ems. I would've told them to stop had I known,"

I just shrugged the shoulder that his hand was resting on and slipped into the briefing room.

"Ok. Tonight's assignments," Dangle said looking up as I entered the room. Everyone quieted down and cleared their throats. I took my spot, standing beside Junior in front of the mail slots. I folded my arms over my chest lightly and waited for Dangle to continue. Garcia took his usual seat.

"Junior, you're being paired with Emma," Dangle said.

I tuned out after that. I watched Junior. _What if his memory never comes back?_ I wondered biting my bottom lip. Junior was special to me. We had a connection like no one else. Besides Garcia that is.

Dangle dismissed everyone. Junior and I headed out to the patrol car. I slipped into the driver's seat with Junior next to me. We had gotten a call about a bad burning building. We arrived and watched the flames shooting from each window. It was even running the roof.

"What's the situation?" I asked the fire chief.

"There's a little child trapped on the first floor," He relayed to me over the roar of the fire hoses and the noise from the fire. My heart squeezed painfully. Without thinking, I rushed into the burning building.

JUNIOR

I watched the pretty woman rush into the burning building. I heard shouts around me protesting. Suddenly, the world seemed to go silent. I couldn't hear anyone or anything. Then, all at once, the roar was almost deafening. Then, the sound returned to normal. I blinked a few times and realized Emma rushed into the building. She hadn't come out yet.

"Oh shit! EMMA!" I shouted.

Ignoring the fire chief, I too rushed into the burning building. The smoke was thick and the temperature was extremely hot. I began sweating profusely. I raised the top of my wrist to my nose and tried not to breathe in all the smoke. I heard a little girl crying in the corner. I carefully made my way over. It was the little girl. Emma's arms were around her protectively, but she was lying on her side, pinned by one of the beams, and was not moving. I scooped up the little girl whose hysterical sobbing turned to hiccups. I lifted the beam off Emma's side and lifted her limp body up onto its feet and scooped up the little girl in my other arm.

We trudged out of the building. I handed the little girl to the chief and laid Emma down on the grass. Her face was soot smudged. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. I hovered above her and began doing CPR and mouth to mouth. After a few moments, she coughed and opened her eyes. Relief spread through me. I gently remained hovering above her.

"You had me scared there, Emma," I said softly.

"Will you remember me?" she asked sounding funny.

"Of course," I said.

Emma smiled at me. She raised a hand to the side of my face. I covered her hand with my own. Her eyes began getting duller. Sheer panic spread through me.

"Emma? Emma?" I demanded anxiously. I looked her over. She had no external wounds, but then, there could be some internal damage…her baby…_SHIT!_

"Emma! Emma stay with me!" I shouted at her. Her hand fell away from my face and dropped to her side lifelessly. Her head lolled to the side. Her eyes remained open, staring blankly a head. The only thing that moved was her hair.

"EMMA!" I wailed as I burst into tears. I gently picked her up, cradling her against me. Her arms fell back lifelessly. Her hair hung down over my arm. I cradled her against my chest. I sobbed into her hair.

I immediately got on the radio and called for everyone. I wouldn't let her go.

GARCIA.

I heard Junior's frantic and desperate voice over the radio. Me and Weigel headed over to the scene. When we arrived, we saw Junior on the ground, cradling Emma against him. My heart went about 200 miles an hour in my chest. I didn't like the look of things. I shoved open my door and ran up to Junior.

"Junior what the hell happened?" I demanded anxiously, kneeling down beside him.

"Emma's dead," Junior sobbed. "She ran into the house cause there was a little girl trapped. She didn't come out so I ran in. She was pinned beneath a beam."

He clutched Emma tightly. What he was saying finally sank into my brain. 

"Oh My God," I breathed feeling the tears forming rapidly. I began hyperventilating.

I burst into hysterical tears. Weigel was even sobbing as she remained standing. The rest of the gang showed up. Dangle, Jonesy, Declan, Rizzo, and Williams. They stood stunned. Weigel was still sobbing. Then the trickle of sobs came. After a moment, the hysterical realization filtered in.

Dangle came over and collapsed onto his knees beside Junior, sobbing. I reached for Emma, but he would not release her. Williams was being comforted by Jonesy. He had tears running down his cheeks also.

"Junior give Emma to Garcia," Dangle said in a cracked voice.

Junior refused. Dangle firmly pried Junior's arms off of Emma. I gently cuddled Emma against me. Junior thrashed violently and eventually got to his feet, and began pacing back and forth like a caged animal. I pressed my face into her chest and sobbed even harder. It felt as though my whole universe came crashing down.

Back at the sheriff's department, we all sat in the briefing room. It was silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop. Williams had her head buried in her arms. She was still sobbing. Weigel had her chin resting on top of her arms which were crossed on top of the table. Her eyes were red and blotchy. Dangle was leaning against the podium. His left cheek was pressing on his hand and he seemed to be toying with a pen. No one spoke.

It was Weigel who finally spoke after a deafening silence.

"Did Emma say anything before…?" her voice trailed off thickly.

It took several minutes before someone responded.


End file.
